Season 3 Deleted Scenes
by Dede42
Summary: Timon, Pumbaa, Sunrise Blossom, and Discord are back with deleted scenes of Season 3!
1. Season 3: Deleted Scenes Prologue

A/N: Thanks for this, online brother, and yeah, I guess I should've mentioned that I would retained some of the actual stuff from the episode. Anyway, time to get this started. Onward!

* * *

Disclaimer: The following, if any of you haven't caught on by now, is a third instalment of Dede42 and RolePlayer48's random craziness we call deleted scenes that again, are loosely based off MLP, Dede42's older fanfics, Timon and Pumbaa's TV show and movies and...so on. So, yeah. The same as before, this collection of randomness may contain the odd amount of logic going out of the window like in Timon and Pumbaa's show or other crazy stuff I've seen, the odd out of character behavior from both MLP characters and Timon and Pumbaa characters in places, MAJOR Season 9 spoilers as the modern day MLP seasons will most likely be made fun of like before and...yeah. That sort of thing really. So again, this fanfic written by both me and Dede42 is once again made for fun related purposes only and shall be written how we choose to write it as people normally write their stories how they want to without any problems. So once more, I ask if it isn't any trouble at all that you refrain from posting negative or overly critical reviews again as constructive criticism is sadly not for everyone. And if you do review, please don't say anything we may take the wrong way like we kept doing with Drew Luczynski's reviews. And remember, if you don't like our content, don't worry, you don't have to read this if you don't want to. Also, we still don't own MLP, Timon and Pumbaa or...any other Disney or non-Disney character that may somehow eventually get involved in this one way or another. The only thing Dede42 owns is her OC called Sunrise Blossom. Read, review (again, nice reviews only if you please) and enjoy!

* * *

(My Little Pony: Generation 4 and a half: Season 3: Deleted Scenes Prologue)

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: Ahoy there! Welcome back to My Little Pony: Generation 4 and a half! With your hosts, Timon, Pumbaa and Sunrise! There'll be thrills, spills, excitement, entertainment and fun around every corner! Now, live from that same old cinema that's been in that same old jungle for quite some time now, get ready for a warm embrace from one of our hosts, Timon Berkowitz!

Timon: (walks out of the front door/cinema entrance) Hey! That's ''Timon Berkowitz: Brains of The Outfit'' to you! It's says so on that statue of me that those three natives gave me that one time. Remember?

Spongebob Squarepants French Narrator With The French Accent: Oh...(nervous laugh) uh...a thousand apologies, Mr. Brains of The Outfit. Heh...uh...errrrr...alrighty then. This was not exactly the warm embrace from you we were expecting.

Timon: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyways, what are you all doing here? Don't you know how early in the morning it is right now? Beat it!

Pumbaa: (walks out to see what the commotion) Ooh! Hello again, everyone! Come on in!

Timon: Shhh! Hush, Pumbaa! Can't you see I'm trying to keep out the riffraff that's chosen the wrong time of day to drop by here?

Pumbaa: ''Riffraff''? What are you talking about, Timon? That's our camera crew and the invisible audience behind those camera lenses who were here with us when we watched how Seasons 1 and 2 really happened. Remember?

Timon: (recognises the cameras) Oh, (laughs awkwardky) of course it is! Ah, well, you know me, Pumbaa. I was just fooling around as always. Heh, heh. Welcome! (Gasps) Say, you haven't seen any sign of Trixie and her fan-club around here lately, have you? Seriously, for quite a while now, they kept insisting on coming back to watch the REAL Magic Duel even AFTER our Lord of Chaos scared them off the first time with that endless loop of Scar singing!

Pumbaa: And the more we kept telling them to wait until we eventually GOT to that episode, the more impatient they got until they all turned into an angry mob witch torches, pitchforks and everything!

Timon: Yeah. So, if you're wondering why I'm feeling a little cranky right now, it's because of that. I hardly know if it's even SAFE to start watching the REAL Season 3 right now anymore. What if they come back for more?!

Pumbaa: Uh...Timon?

Timon: What, Pumbaa? WHAT?!

Pumbaa: WHERE'S SUNRISE?!

Timon: Wait, she's not here?!

Pumbaa: She wasn't where we normally sit!

Timon: Hmm. Maybe she chickened out after that fan-club of Trixie's kept coming back more than once like Discord did.

Pumbaa: Discord went into hiding too?

Timon: Yep.

Pumbaa: Oh my. I sure hope they're alright.

Discord: (suddenly appearing right in front of them along with Sunrise) But of course we are!

Timon and Pumbaa: (jump in shock) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Run back inside the cinema and hide under the seats where they normally seat)

Sunrise Blossom: Uh, guys? Calm down, you two. It's only us.

Timon: (sits up) Oh, Sunrise! Discord! It IS you! Okay, just HOW much more am I gonna have to tell everyone I know NOT to nearly scare us to death by means of teleportation?! SERIOUSLY! I've lost count on how many times this has happened!

Pumbaa: (sits up as well) I think the more important question right now is where have you two been?

Timon: And what have you been up to?

Discord: Well, what do YOU think? Taking care of Trixie's annoying fan-club once and for all. That's what.

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. Quite the angry mob they turned out to be. If only Trixie had told us about their violent behavior before we sent them away the first time.

Timon: Please, Sunrise. Don't remind me.

Pumbaa: What did you do with them?

Sunrise and Discord: (begin to sweat nervously) Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

* * *

*We cut to Trixie's apparently violent fan-club who are all screaming on a certain out of control wildebeest shaped cart that is, if you haven't guessed already, travelling pretty much ALL OVER the place! And I think it's pretty obvious what cold and frosty place they'll end up at soon, isn't it? So, whereabouts is Trixie then if her fan-club is suffer...I mean ''enjoying'' their virtual safari ride? Hiding in her wagon desperately writing a letter to the princess.*

Trixie: ''Dear Princess Celestia, recently, I learned that having your own fan-club may not be such a good thing for everypony to have after all. Why? Because they can get pretty violent real quickly as my new friends found out. Oh, and also to not be too impatient when waiting for something special like my fan-club was...and I was...well...only a little bit.''

* * *

*Cut back to inside the cinema.*

Discord: (tries to think of a good lie) ...um...sent them off on a school field trip with Ms. Cheerliee?

Pumbaa: And what about Trixie?

Timon: Ah, who cares? As long as she's learned to wait until it's time to watch how Magic Duel really happened, we are in the clear!

Sunrise Blossom: (notices the cameras that have still been following them everywhere) Uh, speaking of watching, shouldn't we be starting to watch the real Season 3 by now?

Timon: Huh! (Sees the cameras again) D'oh! Right! On it!

Pumbaa: Roll tape!

Discord: (snaps his fingers to make a bag of popcorn appear) Oh boy! (Starts eating the entire bag)

*The title of this collection of deleted scenes once again appears on the screen in big writing saying ''MY. LITTLE. PONY. GENERATION. 4. AND. A. HALF'' exactly like the Lion King 1 1/2 titles did for a THIRD time.*

(End of Chapter 1/Prologue. Also, this prologue was entirely improvised as I, RolePlayer48, was in desperate need of a different way of starting this collection of deleted scenes off. So, try not to judge me here.)

* * *

A/N: This is off to a great start! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 1: Deleted Scene 1

A/N: This is great! Onward!

* * *

The Crystal Empire: Deleted Scene 1: The Laziness Of That So Called ''Princess''. (Aka: Summing Up Season 9 In A Nutshell)

*Okay, what's the story here? Well, right now, we're in a certain throne room in a Canterlot castle that...STILL looks a tad similar to Princess Minnie's throne room from that 2004 Mickey Mouse musketeer movie. And what's going on with Tia and Lulu? Nothing. They're just starting at a glass window of that birthday party they threw for Shining Armor and Cadence...for like...NO reason. Okay, what is up with these two and staring at that window and doing nothing of any particular interest? Are they trying to be like the Jungle Book vultures or something? Because if they are, then...''what we gonna do''?*

(I don't know. What YOU wanna do?)

* * *

Luna: So...um...are you absolutely certain that we can't do this dangerous task ourselves, Tia? Because personally, giving this job to Twilight and Sunrise doesn't sound like such a good idea and...

Celestia: Yes, Luna. I'm definitely 100% certain that Twilight can handle a situation like this. Besides, Cadence and Shining Armor are already there to keep an eye on things whilst those two sisters do this chore for me. And their friends will be with them soon. So I hardly think there's anything to worry about, Lulu.

Luna: (sighs) Celestia, what have I told you before about calling me that nickname?

Celestia: That only Timon, Pumbaa and Sunrise can because they were the ones who came up with that nickname in the first place. Yes, I know, sister. I haven't forgotten. I just like teasing you. Oh, speaking of which, Timon and Pumbaa will also be joining Twilight and Sunrise on this mission.

Luna: (outraged) WHAT?! Now, just a minute there, Tia! That's going TOO far!

(Oh look. ANOTHER Jungle Book reference.)

Celestia: What is?

Luna: Timon and Pumbaa getting dragged into something as dangerous as a task like THIS?! A task that is WAY past OVERKILL for two lighthearted cartoon characters such as they?! A task that is also overkill for your faithful STUDENTS?! A task that WE could be doing INSTEAD?! Are you MAD?! Timon would NEVER agree to doing something like this! I mean, what would happen if that Empire's magic falls again and everyone's face to face with ''Lord Flying Smoke Face With Devil Horns''?! I'm sure that will frighten Timon MORE than the changelings did!

Celestia: I can assure you, Luna, that will NOT happen as again, I'm 100% certain that Twilight and Sunrise will succeed at this task.

Luna: And what makes you so sure that they WILL?

Celestia: Because when they do, we'll know that they are that much closer to being ready, and the prophecy will be fulfilled.

Luna: (confused) Ready? Ready for WHAT dare I ask?! And...prophecy? WHAT prophecy?! Tia, this isn't medieval times, you know! You can't always believe that something that happens in a stain glass window will ACTUALLY come true one day!

Celestia: ''Ready for what'' you say, sister? THAT, young lady, is NONE of your concern.

Luna: Oh? And why NOT?!

Celestia: (sees Twilight and Sunrise walking through the open doors) Shhh! I'll tell you once I've sent them off, Luna. But right now, ZIP IT! They're here!

Luna: (growing suspicious) Tia, you're up to something. And I intend to find out wha...(Celestia suddenly uses her magic to put a ''Do Not Open Until Hearth Warming'' sticker on her mouth) MMPHH!

Twilight Sparkle: (enters the throne room with Sunrise) Ahem! (Bows to the princesses) Princess Celestia? Princess Luna? You wanted to see us both? You wanted to see us? To give us a test? I brought our own quills and plenty of paper to show our work. (Trips over causing all her supplies and a VERY long scroll to fall out of her saddlebags) OOF!

Sunrise Blossom: (sighs) See, this is what happens when you put so many things into one saddlebag, Twilight. I've told you countless times over and over again not to overpack, but guess what, you treat me like Sir Hiss by not listening to me. I mean, you REALLY need to stop acting this way whenever Celestia is expecting us for something like a test. It's just getting old.

Celestia: (magically picks up the items and puts them back in the saddlebags) Speaking of tests, I believe you'll find that unlike before, this is a different kind of test. The Crystal Empire has returned.

Sunrise Blossom: (confused) ''The Crystal what''? I...is that the name of a movie that has, how you say, ''returned'' to cinemas all around Equestria or something? Because I think I would know if there was a movie like that as I've seen almost EVERY Disney and non-Disney animated movie or cartoon show and...

Twilight Sparkle: Actually, Sunny, I think The Crystal Empire is actually a REAL place somewhere. (Pulls out three of the books she'd brought and starts looking through them) I'm very sorry though, Princess. I-I thought I'd studied. Ooh. I don't think there's anything in any of my books tha...

Celestia: (takes the books away with her magic) Twilight, as a friend, teacher and mentor, I must briefly ask you a quick question. And that is...(suddenly shouting) WILL YOU FORGET ABOUT THOSE DUSTY OLD BOOKS FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE RIGHT NOW?! THIS IS SERIOUS BUSINESS HERE!

Twilight Sparkle: (jumps in shock) EEP! (Hides behind Sunrise's back) Sorry, Princess.

Sunrise Blossom: (rubs her sensitive ears) Ow. I can see that Luna isn't the ONLY one who needs to control her ''Royal Canterlot Voice''.

Celestia: (sighs) Sorry about that, Twilight. I didn't mean to shout. But...honestly, you and your thing for books is really starting to get old now. And anyway, there wouldn't be anything in those books about The Crystal Empire anyway. Few remember it ever existed at all. Even my knowledge of the Empire is limited. But what I DO just happen to know by some random chance is that it contains a powerful magic. One thousand years ago...

Sunrise Blossom: (sarcastically) Oh, great. Backstory time again. ANOTHER thing that's slowly starting to get old.

Twilight Sparkle: Shhh! Listen!

Celestia: King Sombra, a unicorn whose heart was as black as night, took over the Crystal Empire. He was ultimately overthrown, turned to shadow, and banished to the ice of the arctic nor...

Sunrise Blossom: (interrupting) WHOA! WAIT A MINUTE! Turned to SHADOW?!

Celestia: Uh...yes. That's what I just said, Sunrise. Uh...why?

Twilight Sparkle: What's wrong, sister?

Sunrise Blossom: Okay, for a princess, you can definitely be a little bit sadistic when it comes to defeating villains sometimes. I mean, turning him into a SHADOW?! Really?! So...does that mean you and Luna KILLED him with the Elements of Harmony and he turned into a GHOST or something?! Because if it DOES mean that, then I'm really starting to question how the Elements of Harmony even WORK now. For that matter, I still fail to see how these Elements can also turn villains into STONES! And personally, I think even THAT is a little bit sadistic let alone just plain UNFAIR on poor Disc...EEP! (Covers her mouth quickly) I've said too much.

Celestia: (just stares at Sunrise with her mouth wide open) Uhhhh...errrrrrrrrrr...I'm...not sure I can even answers those questions, Sunrise. I-I mean, I suppose in a way, maybe turning villains to stone or to shadows IS a little bit too much. But...actually, to tell you the truth, Luna and I have no control over what the Elements of Harmony can do to villains. Stuff like that just seems to happen automagically. (Long pause) Pfft! ''AutoMAGICally''. (Begins snickering) Heh. See what I did there? (Notices Twilight and Sunrise just staring at her unamused) Yeah. You're right. That was a terrible joke. Okay, I'll just make it simple. Basically, when we defeated Sombra, he left a curse upon the Empire causing it to disappear into thin air. That is until, you know, right now since it has returned by some...random miracle or...something. Trust me, I don't understand the logic in our world either. But yeah. Long story short, your task is to find some way of protecting it.

Twilight Sparkle: (surprised) You want us to help protect an ENTIRE empire?!

Sunrise Blossom: (also surprised) An empire that neither of us know absolutely NOTHING about?!

Celestia: (nods) It is, as I said, a different kind of test. (Begins escorting her students to the doors) But one I'm certain you both will pass.

Twilight Sparkle: How do we begin?

Celestia: By joining Princess Cadence and Shining Armor in the Crystal Empire.

Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) Our BBBFF is there?! (Starts getting all excited) Ohmygoodness, Ohmygoodness, OHMYGOODNESS!

Celestia: Easy there, Twilight Sparkle, easy! Trust me, this isn't ALSO a family reunion. You don't need to get like this EVERY time I mention the names of your brother and foalsitter. Honestly, Twilight, why can't you try and be more calm like your sister here?

Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, Princess Celestia. I do try my hardest. I swear!

Celestia: And it isn't just those two who will be at the Empire with you. All your Ponyville friends will be joining you there as well. Including two friends of the Pride Lands who might also be able to help in...some way or...you know, another.

Sunrise Blossom: Wait?! WHAT?! You got Timon and Pumbaa involved in this?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! It's bad enough you're sending us somewhere far away to do something pretty tricky and dangerous that somehow qualifies for a TEST in your weird princessy mind...

Celestia: (taken aback) Excuse me?

Sunrise Blossom: But having Timon and Pumbaa joining in on something that's WAY past OVERKILL?! I'm sure Timon would never approve of THIS!

Luna: (inaudible muffled gibberish due to still having the ''Do Not Open Until Hearths Warming'' sticker on her mouth)

Twilight Sparkle: (notices Luna struggling to get the sticker off) Um...pardon me, Princess. But...uh...what's wrong with Luna? It kinda looks like she needs some help getting...well...unstuck really.

Sunrise Blossom: Say, I wonder how she even got like that in the first place?

Luna: (still blurting out muffled gibberish whilst pointing at Celestia)

Twilight Sparkle: What is she saying?

Celestia: Oh, don't worry about her, you two. I'll take care of it in a minute. She'll be just fine for a few more seconds. Now, go on. Get going. I have every confidence that you will BOTH succeed. And when you do, I'll know that you two will both be ready for the next level of your studies.

Twilight and Sunrise: (confused) ''NEXT level''?

Sunrise Blossom: What the heck is she even talking about?

Twilight Sparkle: (just shrugs) Heck if I know, sister.

Sunrise Blossom: How many levels even ARE there in this whole ''being Celestia's protégés''/studying thing?

Twilight Sparkle: (shrugs again) I really don't have answer for you on that one, Sunrise. Why do you keep asking me these sorts of questions?

Sunrise Blossom: Well, you're normally the SMARTEST pony out of everypony in Ponyville. You would know answers to LOTS of things.

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. But I...just don't.

Sunrise Blossom: Celestia, is there something you haven't told the two of us yet? I've got a feeling in my gut that you're up to something and keeping it a secret.

Luna: (still desperately blurting out muffled gibberish)

Twilight Sparkle: I...is it just me, Sunrise, or did that sound like Luna was actually AGREEING with you just then?

Celestia: (growing fed up of these questions) Mother of me! There'll be plenty of time to answer those questions once you've completed this task. Now, get going!

Twilight Sparkle: (briefly looks back at Luna who is still acting suspicious about Celestia the same as Sunrise is) But...what if we...(gulps)...FAIL?!

Celestia: (just smiles at them as if nothing is wrong) You both won't.

Sunrise Blossom: (still a tad unsure herself) Yeah, but what if-

Celestia: (interrupting) You! WON'T! But Twilight and Sunrise, in the end, it must be both you and the two of you ALONE who should ultimately assist Cadence and your brother in doing what needs to be done to protect the Empire. Do you understand?

Twilight and Sunrise: (just nod because they have no choice) Mmm-hmm.

Celestia: Then go. There is no time to lo...

Sunrise Blossom: Can I...maybe ask one more TEENY tiny question just before we make our way to the Empir...

Celestia: (starts growing frustrated) Oh, for the love of Luna! WHAT?!

Sunrise Blossom: (begins cowering) Uh...(gulps)...all I wanted to know is why it matters to you so much that we do whatever needs doing alone instead of...well, with all our friends that you're planning on sending off with us by our side?

Celestia: (sighs and just gives in) Okay, that's one question I CAN answer for you. See that stain glass window over there? (Points towards the back of the throne room)

*Twilight and Sunrise take a look at where Celestia is pointing at. And when they do, they just stare at it with their mouths wide open as that stain glass window Celestia is pointing to has a picture of both Twilight and Sunrise defeating King Sombra and striking a pose in front of The Crystal Heart.*

Twilight Sparkle: (completley at a lost for words) Oh...my...Celestia! I-I-I...I-i-is that...?

Sunrise Blossom: (also looking at it in shock) Is that supposed to be us passing this ''test''?

Celestia: Yes, Sunrise. That is correct. This proves beyond any doubt that it must only be the two of you that can do this. The prophecy says so. It never lies.

Twilight and Sunrise: Gosh.

Celestia: And plus, I already just PAYED for this stain glass window of you two! Can you imagine how stupid I'd feel if someone ELSE beats Sombra first and not YOU TWO?! Because if Timon and Pumbaa did it, well, let me tell you, I think they've been given way too much attention already! Haven't they been in enough posters, pictures and paintings already?

Sunrise Blossom: (starts getting a little defensive) Hey! You can't talk about my friends that way! Come here, you! (Twilight holds her back using her magic) Lemme at 'er! LEMME AT 'ER!

Twilight Sparkle: (a little disappointed) So...does that mean all this time, there WAS no prophecy to begin with after everything we've been through?

Celestia: Well...DUH! Did you honestly think those stain glass windows of you beating Nightmare Moon and Discord just magically appeared in this throne room just AFTER you defeated them?! Please! What do you think I was doing this whole time whilst you were getting yourselves lost in that maze? It's called being officiant! I was overseeing it's production!

(Quick note: this part regarding how the stain glass windows get in the throne room in the first place is loosely based off ANOTHER MLP fan comic where Celestia reveals to Luna that the main reason she wanted Twilight to do everything alone was because she already made a stain glass window of her doing that beforehand.)

Sunrise Blossom: (starting to get a little creeped out by Celestia's odd behavior) C-c-c-Celestia...y-y-you're s-scaring us!

Celestia: (sighs) My deepest apologies, my faithful students. It's just...(groans) Ugh! Just go already. I don't think I can stand anymore at the moment. (Glances at Luna who is still struggling to get that sticker off her mouth) I'm afriad I have some buisness to attend to so...good luck. (Magically shuts the doors)

Sunrise Blossom: (looks at her sister) What's up with her?

Twilight Sparkle: I guess this test we're taking has stressed her out the same as it did to us earlier.

Sunrise Blossom: ''US''?! YOU were the one who was stressing out about it!

Twilight Sparkle: And...I guess maybe we shouldn't have kept interrupting her. It's not very often Celestia loses her cool and calm demeanour in front of us.

Sunrise Blossom: But a lot of things were on my mind at that point. Seriously, if Celestia and Luna turned Sombra to a shadow, then does that mean they killed him and he became a ghost who has haunted The Crystal Empire by putting a curse on it?

Twilight Sparkle: I guess some questions are just better off left unanswered, Sunny Bunny. The only question that remains now though is...well, do you think we can do this?

Sunrise Blossom: I have no idea.

* * *

*Back inside the throne room shortly after the sisters set off and sing...ugh...THAT failure song with Spike, Luna is still making a complete fool of herself trying to free herself from the ''Do Not Open Until Hearths Warming'' that's still on her mouth.*

Celestia: (just groans at the site) You know, Luna, if you REALLY wanted that sticker off your mouth, you could've just used your magic to take it off at any time. You have a horn, you know. (Takes the sticker off her mouth)

Luna: OW! That hurts. Alright, ''Sun-Butt'' as I've heard Timon call you! What gives? There's CLEARLY another reason besides the stain glass window why you've sent those two off on something WE could've done INSTEAD! What's all this about ''a next level in their studies''? What secret little thing are you hiding from everypony that you claim they'll be ''ready'' for once they've completed this task? I demand answers and I demand them NOW!

Celestia: (sighs) You're not gonna drop this subject unless I tell you, aren't you? (Luna just nods angrily) Fine. I WILL tell you if it makes you happy. See, it all started just after Twilight, Sunrise and their friends rescued me from...uh...''evil you'' by defeating you with the Elements of Harmony.

Luna: Why does this backstory have to begin HERE?! You know how much I'll never forgive myself over everything I did as Nightmare Moon. And being reminded of it one way or another just makes it worse!

(Season 5 foreshadowing!)

Celestia: Yeah. I'm lying. The backstory doesn't start there at all. Again, I just like to mess with you. It ACTUALLY all started just after I sent Twilight, Sunrise and her friends to try and locate the Elements of Harmony in the maze where they thought Discord had hidden them. It made me realize that being a Princess, being in charge of everyone and everything, having all sorts of responsibilities, battling with villains like we did many years ago and other similar stuff is just TOO dangerous! And those two sisters did SO well with taking on Discord by themselves without any help from me whatsoever. And I've heard how Twilight is often smart enough to sort out any daily disasters in Ponyville all by herself. It got me thinking ''Hmm. You know what? Those two are so good at all this stuff. How about from now on, they do all this DANGEROUS stuff that WE would've done for us and see how they handle THOSE situations?''. And well, that's about it.

Luna: So you're saying that you're starting to grow so tired of being a princess and ruling a whole kingdom that now, you've become LAZY when it comes to things like protecting an ENTIRE Empire?!

Celestia: Well, I wouldn't really say I've sent them off to do this task because I'm lazy. Think of it as...training!

Luna: ''Training''? Training for what?

Celestia: Training for when they have to take over our jobs and rule all of Equestria for us while we retire of course!

Luna: (outraged) You want them to do WHAT?!

Celestia: Take over our job at being Princesses whilst we go into retirement. That's what I said. I, for one, am looking forward to a little rest and relaxation. Finally, I'll be able to have fun the same everyone else I know does.

Luna: Princesses can RETIRE?! Since when?

Celestia: Since I first thought of doing so after deciding that Twilight can do all of this dangerous stuff by herself. It's as simple as that.

Luna: Tia, name me ONE princess who can retire just because she feels like it.

Celestia: (begins sweating nervously) Uhhhhh...

Luna: Yeah. Just as I thought. You can't! And anyway, you want Twilight and Sunrise to take our places?!

Celestia: Well, it's not like anyone else would be good at ruling Equestria the way we do. Besides, I've known them for years and they've been able to do anything I've told them to do just fine. What could go wrong?

Luna: Well, all I know is that there is one FATAL flaw in your ''brilliant'' plan there, Celestia?

Celestia: Um, what's that, Luna?

Luna: In order to become a princess and rule a kingdom, you have to be born an ALICORN like WE were! Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom are both UNICORNS! And unicorns CAN'T be Alicorn princesses! Alicorn magic and unicorn magic are VERY different! A unicorn could NEVER raise the sun and the moon with THEIR magic. That and that sort of job also requires you to have WINGS! It says so in ''The Official Alicorn Princess Guidebook''. So...HA! Didn't think that through, did you, lazy?

Celestia: Actually, I have.

Luna: Huh?

Celestia: Because after this test, I'll soon give them ANOTHER test that's even MORE trickier than this one.

Luna: Which is...?

Celestia: Completing the spell that Star Swirl the Bearded never bothered to finish creating!

Luna: (even more outraged) WHAT?!

Celestia: Once they do that, I shall then use my magic to change them both into Alicorn Princesses as a special reward!

Luna: You plan on changing their SPECIES?! That's...IMPOSSIBLE! Not to mention...just WRONG. Tia, you can't change a pony's entire species into ANOTHER specie entirley that can rule a whole kingdom in your place just because you find doing this sort of stuff too dangerous for someone as powerful as yourself now since Discord came back. It's just not right. I mean, what if they don't want to change? You can't change someone if they don't WANT to be changed, Celestia! You should know that! You should ALSO know better than to continually choose Twilight and Sunrise's lives for them by having them do all this stuff that should be done by US! In fact, I'm going over to The Crystal Empire to take care of everything there MYSELF since you're not gonna do it yourself!

Celestia: (blocks Luna's way) I'm afraid I can't let you do that, sister.

Luna: And why not?

Celestia: Because I've been planning this for MONTHS now. I have full confidence that Twilight and Sunrise can do everything we would've done for us. If they can defeat you without me, or defeat Discord without me, then they can do all this without me too. And if I say, we are going to retire while they take over our jobs for us in a few years time, then we are going to retire! Do you understand?

Luna: You're an inhuman monster, you know that, Tia? Even if some of your intentions are good but also at the same time, bad! I've had to put up with a lot of your shenanigans the same as you've put up with mine, but this laziness among other things is where I draw the line! And I have a good mind to tell everypony about this!

Celestia: Yeah. I'm...not gonna let you do that.

Luna: And why not?

Celestia: Well, for a start, you look like you should cool down for a while. Maybe rest or...take a vacation somewhere. You know, just until Twilight gets back?

Luna: Wait. You're not saying what I THINK you're saying, are you?

Celestia: Yep. Luna, I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but...you're grounded. (Pulls a switch that appeared out of nowhere)

Luna: Hey, where'd that switch come fr...(realises she's standing on an ejection spring that also seems to have conveniently appeared out of nowhere) I hate you so much right now. (The ejection spring sends her flying off to, yep, you guessed it, the moon) NO GOOD WILL COME OF THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!

Celestia: You'll be fine, sister! It's only until Twilight gets back! You won't be up there forever this time! I promise!

(On a final note before we end this deleted scene, while we realise this is sort of making fun of Season 9's logic involving Celestia's laziness and desires to retire so she can have Twilight do everything for her and her reasons for having said desires, on behalf of Dede42 and myself, I would like to apologise and I'm instantly regretting writing this deleted scene if it makes you feel better. And I'll reassure everyone that while I'm not as much of a fan of the recent seasons, I have no intention of insulting anyone who does enjoy Season 9 and that this was only made for comedic purposes as most of our other stuff is. If no one likes this deleted scene, don't worry. I can ask Dede42 to redo it and tone it down for you if you like. Anyway, this deleted scene is over. I'm hoping some of you got a lot of good laughs out of this...I hope.)

* * *

A/N: LOL! This is a great way to end this deleted scene! Yeah, I have been enjoying this, and I'm sorry for not saying so on Christmas Eve as I was super tired from work.

I did get some great presents, and I hope you're enjoying or Boxing Day, online brother. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 2: Deleted Scene 2

A/N: Thanks for sending me this, online brother, and I'll see what I can add to it. Onward!

* * *

The Crystal Empire: Deleted Scene 2: It's Spy Time!

(This is an idea that Dede42 and I thought of doing the moment I saw Timon and Pumbaa hanging around with Pinkie in her version of The Crystal Empire. Just thought I'd let you all know in case anyone was wondering.)

*Okay, now whereabouts in this story are we? Well, it appears that there's just been a...painfully boring Kingdom Hearts styled scene where Shining Armor tells Twilight what to do, where to go and who to ask for information and...all that serious two-parter episode stuff that's EXACTLY like Kingdom Hearts that I'm not a particular fan of. What's happening now? Well, the group, after being informed to get information from the Crystal Ponies about how they can help out (against their wills in Timon's case), are now leaving the castle and splitting up to interrogate said Crystal Ponies in order to find out what they could do about The Crystal Emp...okay, that stuff's not really that important. Let's take a look at Pinkie Pie's shenanigans instead. That's much more fun to watch in this show.*

(Again, no offence intended to anyone who likes all the serious stuff in MLP. I'm just more of a comedy person...hence why Timon and Pumbaa end up everywhere. That's all.)

* * *

Pinkie Pie: (watches everypony splitting up and walking away from the underside of the palace) Hmm. Now then, which way should I go? (Suddenly hears a yawn from Timon) Huh?

Timon: Well, I don't know about you, Pumbaa, but all this talk of curses, kings, wars and crystal...type stuff has just gotten me bushed!

Pumbaa: You mean, all this is boring you to sleep, Timon?

Timon: Exactly, my porcine pal. (Does another yawn) Besides, I don't see any point in us getting roped into meaningless missions like this. I mean, there's barely anything we can do to help out around here anyway.

Pumbaa: What are you talking about? What about talking to all the Crystal Ponies that live here like Shining Armor told us to do?

Timon: (sighs) Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. Twilight doesn't need us to help her out.

Pumbaa: (confused) She doesn't?

Timon: No. Come on, Pumbaa. You know what she's like when it comes to stuff like this. She can manage it just fine by herself. I mean, she did all those other times, right?

Pumbaa: (uncertain) Well...uhhhh...

Timon: Right. Plus, get a load of this shade, huh? I think this palace underside makes a pretty good napping spot if I do say so myself. Wouldn't you say, Pumbaa?

Pumbaa: (takes a good look at where they are) Hmm. I suppose so.

Timon: Much better than all those other napping spots that you kept choosing all those other times, am I right?

Pumbaa: Hey! It wasn't MY fault that Palm Tree I chose to nap underneath was being transported to a fancy hotel by a helicopter!

(In case no one has seen it yet, see the Timon and Pumbaa episode "Palm Beached" on Youtube if you want to see that happen.)

Timon: Ah-ah-ah! Not another word, Pumbaa! Not another word!

Pinkie Pie: (confused) Timon? Pumbaa?

Timon and Pumbaa: (also confused) Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie Pie: Wha-what are you two still doing here? Shouldn't you be doing what my friends have all been told to do right now?

Pumbaa: That's just what I've been saying.

Timon: Oh, please, my pink friend. Why should we? Twilight's already got that covered.

Pinkie Pie: I know. But Shining Armor said that ALL of us were supposed to go...

Timon: Pinkie, Pinkie, Pinkie. Believe me, if we could, we would. But...meh. I don't wanna.

Pinkie Pie: Why not?

Pumbaa: Yeah, Timon. Why not?

Timon: Because I just now found a new napping spot for us both. I literally just told you that.

Pumbaa: No, Timon. We mean "is there any OTHER reason"?

Timon: Oh, okay, fine! The truth is that I'm starting to get pretty sick and tired of having to tag along with your friends on these...BORING missions that the Princess keeps summoning us for.

Pinkie Pie and Pumbaa: Boring?

Timon: Well...DUH! All these things she keeps asking us to help you out with? It's about as boring and meaningless as having to look after that weird family of Simba's which we thankfully no longer have to do as much as we used to anymore.

Pumbaa: "Weird family"? You mean Bunga? A-and Kion? A-a-and that...cheetah...woman?

Timon: Bingo. Never a moment to ourselves. Never a time for us to just do what we'd normally do back at home in the jungle...or anywhere else in the world we visit for that matter. Just work, work, work. So much work, you wish those Princesses could just do it themselves.

(I think we've already been through this in the previous chapter. Oh yeah. Also, no offence to anyone who likes The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride or The Lion Guard show and movies either. Again, I'm more of a Timon and Pumbaa fanatic than anything else related to Lion King and there's nothing wrong with that whatsoever.)

Pinkie Pie: Timon! I'm surprised at you! How can you say all that when the fate of Equestria is at stake...AGAIN?!

Timon: Well, how are YOU not bored by doing all of this serious stuff like I am? And more importantly...(does another yawn)...how do you not get bored to sleep by ponies telling you what to do and where to go and...you know...whatever?

Pinkie Pie: Because, due to my hyperactive personality, I always find a way to make even the serious things we all have to do for Equestria fun no matter what!

Pumbaa: Ooh! That sounds interesting, Pinkie! How exactly do you make stuff like this more fun and less serious?

Pinkie Pie: Oh, I just choose whatever comes to mind really. For instance, I've decided to interrogate the Crystal Ponies in a completley different way compared to how the others are doing it.

Pumbaa: What's that?

Pinkie Pie: Well, lemme put it you two this way. (Looks left and right to make sure no one else is listening and then begins whispering in their ears) How would you two like to become spy buddies with me?

Timon: (perks up at this) Ooh, what kind of spying do you have in mind, my pink friend?

Pinkie Pie: (grins) The type of spying that involves- (pulls out three set of black outfits) cool spy costumes!

Timon and Pumbaa: Cool!

Pumbaa: Ooh, ooh! Can I be James Bond?

Timon: YOU?! James Bond?! HA! Don't make me laugh, Pumbaa! You can't possibly be James Bond!

Pumbaa: (disappointed) Awww! Why not?

Timon: Well, for one thing, I don't think you're that smart enough to be someone like him.

Pumbaa: Actually Timon, I think you'll find that sometimes, I AM as...

Timon: (ignoring Pumbaa) I mean, come on, Pumbaa. You know already who the brains of the outfit is, right?

Pumbaa: Well, uh...yeah. Uh, I kinda do. 'Cause you...well...kept telling me...over...and over again.

Timon: Exactly! (Puts his costume on) I shall be James Bond if you don't mind! It's always tradition for me, Timon Berkowitz, to play the main hero of the story!

Pumbaa: Oh, fine! Then I'll be...uhhhhh...who can I be instead? Hmm. (Thinks for a few seconds) Ooh, ooh! I got it! I'll be Finn McMissile instead!

Timon: (sighs) Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. He's a CAR!

Pumbaa: Yeah. A SPY car!

Timon: Pumbaa, he's a main hero too, ya mook!

Pumbaa: And your point is?

Timon: Look. I'M the main hero here. YOU have to be the hero's SIDEKICK. Not another main hero. A SIDEKICK!

Pumbaa: (begins pouting) Awww! Do I really have to, Timon?

Timon: Yes.

Pumbaa: (gives in reluctantly) Okay. (Puts on his costume)

Pinkie Pie: (puts her spy costume on too) Hey, if you're James Bond and he's one of his sidekicks, then...ooh! (Begins getting excited) Who can I be? WHO CAN I BE?!

Timon: Alright, alright! Calm down, will ya? I'm trying to think!

Pumbaa: I know, Timon. Maybe she can be "Pinkie 007". James Bond's brand NEW sidekick. Huh?

Timon: "Pinkie 007", huh? What kind of name is that for a new sideki...wait! That's it! Pinkie, I've just had the most amazing idea ever!

Pinkie Pie: What's that?

Timon: You can be James Bond's brand NEW sidekick, "Pinkie 007"!

Pumbaa: (just glances at the camera and sighs)

Pinkie Pie: YAY! What a wonderful idea! I like the way you think, "Mr. Bond". (Winks and then giggles)

Timon: Why, thank you. (Makes sure they all have their costumes on and spy gear ready then checks to see if no one's around) We all set then?

Pinkie Pie and Pumbaa: Ready.

Timon: Right. Time to gather some intel. So...um...(takes a look around all the roads)...errrr...where exactly should the three of us go right now?

Pumbaa: You mean you don't know which road to take, "Mr. Bond"?

Timon: Well, how can I possibly choose a path for us to take, Pumbaa? They all look the same and we could easily get lost! It's like a maze here, y'know!

Pumbaa: Hmm. I guess you got a good point there, "Mr. Bond". And...wait a minute. I thought I was supposed to be one of James Bond's sidekicks.

Timon: Don't be ridiculous, Pumbaa. You ARE.

Pumbaa: (very confused) Then...why do you keep calling me Pumbaa then?

Timon: Because I don't remember any of the names of James Bond's sidekicks. That's why.

Pumbaa: Oh.

Pinkie Pie: Don't worry, you two. I know of a way we can choose where to go. (Walks up to that same old camera that just happens to follow characters all over the place) Hey, viewers! How are ya doing? Hey, listen. Who do we ask for help when we don't know which way to go?

Timon: (confused) Uh, Pinkie? Who are you talking to?

Pinkie Pie: That's right. The map.

Pumbaa: (more confused than he already was) Map? WHAT map? Spies don't normally use a map to get around places...do they?

Pinkie Pie: Of course they don't, silly. I'm only joking. You don't know how long I've waited to reference Dora the Explorer like that. (Giggles to herself)

Timon: I'm pretty certain spies don't reference shows like that either, "Pinkie 007". Can we PLEASE just get on with this already?

Pinkie Pie: (calms herself down) Okay, okay. But first things first. Pumbaa, hand me a radio.

Pumbaa: Uhhhh...okay. (gets a radio out from Pinkie's spy gear suitcase) Uh, what exactly do you need a radio for, Pinki-I mean...uh..."Pinkie 007"?

Pinkie Pie: Just watch. (Presses the play button and the Mission Impossible music begins playing) Ah! There we go! Perfect background music! Okay then, boys! This way! (Leads the two of them down one road)

* * *

*Elsewhere away from the palace underside as the really fitting choice of background music plays in the background, we see two Crystal Ponies by the names of Elbow Grease and Night Knight who are just standing in one spot doing nothing other than stare at the palace. Hmm. Kinda reminds me of Celestia and Luna just standing in front of the stained glass window doing nothing earlier on in this episode. By the way, have I mentioned yet that this show gives a lot of background ponies such WEIRD names?! Take those two Crytsal Ponies' names for examples. Weird, right? And speaking of weird, take a look who's on this roof here.*

Pinkie Pie: (standing on a roof with a rope attached to her waist) There they are. Alright, boys. Lower me down. I'm going in.

Pumbaa: (unsure) A-are you sure about this, "Pinkie 007"? This seems kinda dangerous, doesn't it?

Pinkie Pie: Don't worry, Pumbaa. I'll be fine. Now, lower me down before they get away.

Pumbaa: (still unsure) Well, okay then. (Begins lowering her down very slowly)

Timon: (also lowering her down slowly) You know what, Pumbaa?

Pumbaa: (still lowering Pink...you get the idea) No. What?

Timon: (still also lowering...we get it) Something just doesn't really seem right with me here.

Pumbaa: (pauses lowering Pinkie for a second) Oh? What's that then?

Timon: Well, if I'M James Bond, the MAIN hero, then...why am I not the one being lowered to the ground?!

Elbow Grease: (looking at the palace) I don't know why, Night Knight, but...(sighs)...it just feels like something is missing.

Night Knight: Yeah. I know exactly how you feel, buddy. It LOOKS the same, but...somehow, it just doesn't quite FEEL the same if you know what I mean.

Elbow Grease: I do. (Suddenly hears the Mission Impossible theme that's still playing on Pinkie's radio) Hmm?

Night Knight: What is it, Elbow Grease?

Elbow Grease: Well, either my ears are playing tricks on me or it doesn't really SOUND the same around here either!

Night Knight: Huh? (begins hearing the music) Hey, you're right. There isn't normally any background music around The Crystal Empire.

Elbow Grease: Where could it be coming from?

Pinkie Pie: (appears in front of them while still hanging in the air) Alright, you two! Tell me how me and my friends can protect this Empire! NOW!

Elbow Grease: (yelps) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! A SPY! (Runs away screaming)

Night Knight: (also starts panicking) RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! (Also runs away screaming)

Pinkie Pie: (suddenly startled herself) ANOTHER SPY?! WHERE?! (Falls out of her rope) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-OOOF! Ooh, my poor face. Hey, I thought you boys tied the rope around me proper...(Timon and Pumbaa suddenly land on her) OOF!

Pumbaa: (not even bothered that they just squashed her) Uh...gee, Pinkie. I thought we did...uh...didn't we?

Timon: Don't ask me, Pumbaa. All I know is that it would've been a whole lot easier if I was the one being lowered to the ground instead of her.

Pumbaa: Hmm. I wonder how those two Crystal Ponies knew we were pretending to be spies?

Timon: Hmm. (Takes a moment to think to himself) Maybe it's the night vision goggles that gave it away. Yeah. That's it.

Pumbaa: We have night vision goggles on our heads? (Looks up) Oh. So we do. (Puts them on and begins awkwardly walking off of poor Pinkie) Ooh! Night vision-y! (Walks into a large crystal) OUCH!

Pinkie Pie: (stands back up) Okay. Minor setback. Time for Plan B. It's disguise time!

Timon: Uh, HELLO?! Earth to "Pinkie 007"? We're ALREADY wearing disguises! Can't you see?

Pinkie Pie: No, no, no! I'm talking about a different disguise. Since everypony around here may know we're spying on them because of the spy stuff we're currently wearing, maybe they'll suspect nothing if we all dress up as someone else. Someone they'll never suspect. Someone they won't recognise as a super duper super spy.

Timon: And that would be?

Pinkie Pie: (reveals a Fluttershy costume from behind her back) Fluttershy, obviously! Who do YOU think?

Timon: Fluttershy? Really? Her? Of all the characters we could possibly dress up as, why Fluttershy?

Pinkie Pie: Come on, Timon. Think about it. No one EVER suspects the shy ones.

Timon: I...(thinks this through)...well, you got me there. So...who's going to be wearing this Fluttershy disguise I'm afraid to ask?

Pinkie Pie: (just grins at Timon and starts chuckling)

Timon: (immediately sees the direction of things) Oh no! Please don't tell me you're thinking what I'm AFRAID you're thinking!

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: Meanwhile in another part of the Crystal Empire...

Twilight Sparkle: (asking a pale purple Crystal Pony called Autumn Gem) Are you sure? Absolutely sure?

Autumn Gem: (in a dull voice like Eeyore's) I'm sorry. I wish I could help you. But I... can't seem to remember anytying before King "What's-His-Name" came to power. (Shudders at the thought) And I don't even WANT to remember anything about the time we were all his slaves!

Sunrise Blossom: Hmm. (Whispers to Twilight) Maybe Sombra's spell must be why their coats aren't...you know, crystal-like.

Twilight Sparkle: Really? You're bringing that up NOW?! Geez, if that wasn't obvious enough already!

Sunrise Blossom: Sorry.

Autumn Gem: Have we really been gone for over a thousand years?

Twilight Sparkle: (unsure how to answer) Um...yeah?

Autumn Gem: Because if we have, you'd think some of us would've died of old age by now.

(Unless, of course, if they were like...VERY young when Sombra first ruled the Empire a thousand years ago. I don't know. I'll never ever understand the logic in MLP when it comes to things like how old Crystal Ponies were a thousand years ago and how old they are right now. What about you, online sister?)

Sunrise Blossom: Gee, you sound so fed up, you make it sound like you actually WANT to die of old age right now.

Autumn Gem: Could be because of everything that we've been through. It feels like it was just yesterday. Even when we were just childs at play.

Twilight and Sunrise: (confused) Huh?

Autumn Gem: But now, we're all grown up. And inside of me, I'm thinking "oh, how fast those moments just seem to flee"...

(...not another word, Robin Hood fans. Not another word.)

Sunrise Blossom: (interrupts Autumn Gem having her Robin Hood moment) Ahem! If you're done singing Robin Hood and Maid Marian's friendship song...

Autumn Gem: Huh? Who's Robin Hood? Sorry. What were we saying?

Sunrise Blossom: We're saying if you can think of anything, even the SMALLEST of small things...

Autumn Gem: Of course. (Goes back into her house and shuts the door) NOT!

Spike: Well, THAT was a total bust! This is the FIFTH Crystal Pony here we've talked to without learning anything!

Sunrise Blossom: I hate to say it myself, sister, but I'm afraid he's right...for once.

Spike: HEY!

Twilight Sparkle: (sighs) Maybe the others are having better luck than we are.

*And so, they leave Autumn Gem's home. But as soon as they leave of course, a...very awkward looking "Fluttershy" comes wandering out of a bush where "she"'s been hiding...and continually nearly trips over everything in the process.*

Timon: (inside the head of the Fluttershy disguise) Hey! Watch it down there, Pinkie! You nearly tripped that rock then!

Pinkie Pie: (at the bottom of the Fluttershy disguise) Oops! Sorry! It's kinda hard to see where I'm supposed to be walking under here, you know.

Timon: (still in the head of the disguise) Ugh! For the love of all the Lion Kings in the Pride Lands, I really HATE doing this!

Pumbaa: (standing on top of Pinkie in the disguise) Oh, I don't know, Timon. I kinda like it in here. It's actually pretty cosy and snuggly.

Timon: (still in the head of...we know already) Yeah. For YOU maybe. Now, promise me you won't give away to this Crystal Pony that we're in a disguise like ya did to Quint those other two times?

Pumbaa: (still in the middle of the disguise) Of course, Timon. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my...

Timon: (still inside the disguise's head) Yeah, yeah, yeah! Pinkie, move me closer to the door.

Pinkie Pie: (still at the very bottom) Okie dokie lokie!

*Gee, I can't see this going well at all. But eventually, "Fluttershy", or rather, those three in a Fluttershy DISGUISE, manage to reach the door of Autumn Gem's house...in the most awkward way three people in a disguise would walk possible. But if you think walking around in that costume isn't already tricky enough, you should see what awkwardly knocking on somepony's door in a costume looks like. The result? No more front door.*

Autumn Gem: (so dull that she doesn't even care what just happened) Oh no. You broke my front door. Oh well. Not like I even care. In fact, our lives are so miserable right now, there are a LOT of things we could care less about. Besides, I needed some fresh air in here anyway. Yes? Can I help you?

Timon: (does his "best" Fluttershy impression...whilst still in the head of the disguise) Uh...YES! You can INDEED help us...uhhhh...I mean...me. A singular pony type creature. Yes. There IS something you can help me with.

Autumn Gem: Oh? And what's that?

Timon: (still doing his "best" Fluttershy impression whilst inside the...we get the point) Uh...would you...um...like to consider...errr...buying a...(gets out a chocolate bar)...one of these things?

Autumn Gem: A chocolate bar salespony? No thanks. I've already seen what chocolate salesman are like on Spongebob. And not even watching cartoons makes us Crystal Ponies as happy as we used to be...if we ever even WERE happy to begin with...which I doubt. Plus, I've heard quite a bit about you Ponyville ponies. Especially you, Fluttershy. Didn't think you'd turn out to be one of those types of door-to-door salesponies knocking on everyone's door trying to sell somepony something.

Timon: (begins getting a little nervous...whilst still doing that impression) Oh, well...you know what they say. Always expect the unexpected. I mean, no pony knew I had such an amazing...(tries to remember what Fluttershy is like)...STARE thing I give to my misbehaving...pets for a start. (Nervous laugh) So...uh...wanna buy this chocolate?

Autumn Gem: I'd better not. Besides, our lives are so miserable, we don't even EAT any food or keep any in our homes for that matter. Not only that, but we have no money to give you in return. So I doubt you'll be following in any salespony's hoofsteps anytime soon.

Timon: (starts to sweat nervously) Oh...well...that's perfectly fine then because...we-I mean...I, a singular pony type creature, will let you have it for free! Just as soon as you tell me a little bit about this place.

Pumbaa: (from inside the middle of the Fluttershy disguise) And how Twilight and the rest of us can help defend it. (Timon kicks him) OUCH! I mean NOT how Twilight and the rest of us can help defend it! (Timon kicks him again) OUCH! I mean I didn't say anything!

Pinkie Pie: (from the bottom of the disguise) Darn it, Pumbaa! You Pinkie Promised you wouldn't blow our cover like that!

Pumbaa: (the disguise suddenly splits in half revealing them) I know, I know. I'm sorry. I...(realises the disguise is half broken)...uhhhh...whoops?

Autumn Gem: (actually regains one of her emotions) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Puts the front door back where it was before it broke off and locks it)

Timon: (sarcastically) Well, THAT went well!

Pumbaa: (oblivious to the sarcasm again) It did?

Timon: (ignoring Pumbaa) Any other stupid and predictable ideas, "Pinkie 007"?

Pinkie Pie: Um...just one more actually.

Timon: And that is?

Pinkie Pie: (suddenly shouting) RETREAT! BACK TO THE PALACE UNDERSIDE! QUICKLY!

*And so, the Fluttershy disguise (or rather, what's left of that disguise since one half ripped off) runs like the wind back to where Twilight and her other friends are now regrouping at. And that place is...right back where they started when this deleted scene began.*

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not adding to this yesterday, my sister was in the hospital due to some serious pain, and that left me worried for her. Good news is that she is back at her home recovering.

Anyway, this is a great way to end this deleted scene. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 3: Deleted Scene 3

A/N: Yay! Another deleted scene! Onward!

* * *

The Crystal Empire: Deleted Scene 3: "Darn It, You Two! You Both Had ONE Job!"

(Yep. Skipping straight to the end of this story as there's not much else I can make Pinkie Pie, Timon and Pumbaa do to make other scenes less boring and more funny. Again, no offence intended to anyone. Oh, also, this deleted scene will probably be a bit like the first one a couple of chapters back with Celestia acting more like...how a random out-of-character Celestia you see in fan comics would normally act like. Try not to judge me for this again. It's just how I, RolePlayer48, like to write certain MLP characters in order to make them a bit more funnier for my liking. Once more, no offence. And again, if no one likes what happens with the princesses again, I will ask Dede42 to rewrite this deleted scene along with the first one herself and tone the out-of-characterness down for you. Enjoy!)

* * *

*Okay, speedy recap time! Long story short, Sombra be dead now. That is all...no, seriously, that literally IS all. Well, I mean, the reason he's dead now is because Spike and Cadence, at the last minute, put The Crystal Heart back in it's place and...apparently, everypony touching the floor with their noses causes blinding flashes of lights to kill off bad guys because of said Crystal Heart being put back where it belongs, but apart from all that, what more POSSIBLY needs to be said...other than how Timon and Pumbaa were fed up that they never did anything but cower in fear whilst everything else was happening all at once?*

(Oh yeah. Sad reminder if you remember reading Dede42's version of The Crystal Empire. Well, it's mostly a sad reminder for me, but anyway, sadly, she didn't really do anything with Timon and Pumbaa other than have them be spies with Pinkie Pie. I don't know. I was kinda hoping they'd steal the spotlight and save the day with The Crystal Heart near the end instead of Spike to make this story more funnier for me, but...yeah. Sorry, Timon and Pumbaa fans, if you were expecting that like I was. Again, no offence intended to my online sister or anyone.)

*Okay, so apparently, a bit more information DOES need to be said. And that is...where everyone is right now. Back home...okay, not exactly HOME, but I mean, back at Canterlot.*

* * *

Celestia: (looking out of one of her windows at the rainbow magic coming from the direction of the Crystal Empire) It's beautiful. (Hears the throne room door open and sees Twilight and Sunrise walk in) Ah, Twilight and Sunrise! You're back! So, by the look of things I can see out my window, I take it that you succeeded?

Sunrise Blossom: (sighs) Go on, Twilight. You tell her.

Twilight Sparkle: What? ME?! Why me?!

Sunrise Blossom: Well, you seem to care about her the most unlike everyone else does. Therefore, YOU have to be the one to tell her.

Twilight Sparkle: I-I-I can't do that, sister! You saw her intimidating behavior towards us before we left on our mission! She made it perfectly clear that it was meant to be US finding the Crystal Heart!

Sunrise Blossom: She also made it quite clear that there never was a prophecy to begin with. Therefore, why should it even matter who gets the Heart?

Twilight Sparkle: But she said she'd feel stupid if someone ELSE defeated Sombra, which means she wanted US to do it. Prophecy or NO prophecy.

Sunrise Blossom: Look, her behavior may have been off THEN before we left...

Twilight Sparkle: Only because you kept interrupting her and asking her weird questions.

Sunrise Blossom: (ignoring that remark) But I'm certain she will have calmed down by now and will understand just perfectly fine like she has done before.

Twilight Sparkle: (worrying that her "worst fear" may come true) B-but, Sunrise, I just can't...

Sunrise Blossom: (gets a little stern) Look! Either you tell her or I tell her!

Twilight Sparkle: (gulps) O-o-okay. But if our "worst fears" where Celestia gets mad at us come true after I tell her, I'm blaming you for it.

Sunrise Blossom: Perfectly fine by me.

*With one deep breath, Twilight bravely walks up closer and closer towards Celestia who apparently wasn't listening to their conversation as her mind was on other things at that moment such as that rainbow...and cake.*

Twilight Sparkle: P-p-Princess Celestia? (Gulps) I'm sorry to tell you this, but...um...uhhhhh...(briefly looks back at Sunrise)

Sunrise Blossom: Go on.

Celestia: But what, Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: (sighs in defeat) I wish it HAD been Sunrise and I who ultimately made it so. But it wasn't. We got trapped and Spike had to give The Crystal Heart to Cadence. So, long story short, we failed. (Hangs her head in shame)

Celestia: ...

Twilight Sparkle: (briefly looks back up and sees Celestia with a look on her face that she feared) C-Celestia?

*In a fit of rage over finding out this mission hadn't at all gone to plan like she planned it in the FIRST deleted scene of this episode, Celestia summons a giant mallet with her magic and uses it to SMASH the stained glass window she revealed she already payed for to pieces. This just FRIGHTENS both Twilight and Sunrise (who had no idea Twilight was right to worry what would happen the whole time until just now).*

Celestia: (bangs her head repeatedly on a wall) STUPID! STAINED! GLASS! WINDOW! DARN IT, YOU TWO! YOU HAD ONE JOB! ONE! SINGLE! JOB! AND NOW, THANKS TO YOU, I'VE HAD TO DESTROY WHAT I WAS HOPING TO KEEP HERE IN THIS HALL WITH THE OTHER ONES!

Twilight and Sunrise: (now hugging each other in fear like Shaggy and Scooby Doo) We're sorry, Princess!

Twilight Sparkle: (turns to her sister) I TOLD you our "worst fears" would come true if I told her we failed! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?!

Sunrise Blossom: (now in tears) I didn't think that stained glass window she revealed to us before we left meant THAT much to her!

Twilight Sparkle: (lets go of her sister and throws herself into Celestia's chest and begs for mercy) PLEASE DON'T THREATEN US, PRINCESS CELESTIA! WE COULDN'T HELP BEING TRAPPED! HONEST!

Celestia: (angrily breaths in and out until she looks down sees the frightened look on both her students' faces) T-twilight? A-are you crying? (Realises her mistake) Oh, mother of me! I lost my temper again! (Throws her mallet away) I'm so, SO sorry about that, Twilight. I don't know what came over me.

Twilight Sparkle: (looks at her with tears still in her eyes) But...we failed the test.

Celestia: (remembers the rainbow magic she saw from the direction of The Crystal Empire) Well, maybe you DID fail the test. But...(tries to think as she didn't really see what happened)...from what you've just told me, I'm starting to realise now that it was something that just couldn't be helped despite your best efforts. And...by the looks of things over there, all seems to be just fine despite your failure. So...I'll just say you tried your hardest and we'll leave it at that.

Twilight Sparkle: B-but that stained glass window you wanted to keep if we passed the test!

Celestia: (looks at the remains of the now broken stained glass window on the floor) Oh, what does it matter? I mean, if there never was a prophecy to begin with like I said before you left, it probably shouldn't even matter who accomplishes the mission.

Sunrise Blossom: That's what I just told Twilight when we got here.

Twilight Sparkle: (realises something is off) Wait...so, why didn't you tell us it didn't matter who found the Heart when you first revealed there was no prophecy?

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. If none of that really matters, why did you make such a big fuss over how much you wanted US to pass this doozy of a test?

Twilight Sparkle: And what was all the "us moving on to another level of our studies if we succeeded" thing about that we STILL didn't get an answer to?

Sunrise Blossom: Celestia, we can tell your hiding SOMETHING from us and keeping it a secret. And we'd like to know what it is.

Celestia: (begins getting nervous as she doesn't want to reveal what she revealed to Luna yet until the Season 3 finale) Uh oh. Not THOSE questions again. Um...uhhhhh...hey, what's that over there? Look!

Twilight and Sunrise: (both turn their heads to where Celestia is pointing) What? Where?

*Quick as a flash, Celestia casts a spell on Twilight and Sunrise that erases all their memories about going to The Crystal Empire and what they were told about that place and what the test was about. As soon as the spell is cast, the twins just collapse on the floor unconscious for a while...that is until, of course, they regain consciousness without any clue what happened whosoever.*

(I'm fearing this part of this deleted scene is where some people like Drew may stop and rage-quit in the review page about what I'm writing purely for fun the same way he rage-quitted at one of my Hearths Warming Eve deleted scenes because of what I made Discord do while he was disguised as Sunrise. Yeah. I'm the one making this deleted scene yet I'm hating it the same way some of you other people out there are probably hating it. Talk about Creator Backlash.)

Twilight Sparkle: (regains consciousness) Ugh! My head!

Sunrise Blossom: (also regaining consciousness) Ugh! What...happened?

Twilight Sparkle: (realises where they both are) Oh my gosh! Princess Celestia! Uh...you wanted to see the two of us? To give us a test? I'm sure I brought our own quills and paper to show our work. (Frantically tries to find her saddlebags that are no longer with her) If I could find them that is! Where are they?! WHERE ARE THEY?!

Sunrise Blossom: (rolls her eyes) Twilight, you REALLY need to stop acting this way whenever Celestia is expecting us for something like a test. It's just getting old.

Celestia: Speaking of tests, I believe you'll find that unlike before, this is a different kind of test.

Twilight Sparkle: And that would be?

Celestia: (gets out some art supplies and other things to make a new stained glass window) Arts and Crafts!

Twilight and Sunrise: (utterly confused) Huh?

Sunrise Blossom: That's our test? A measly school project?

Celestia: (nods) It is, as I said, a different kind of test. But one I'm certain you both will pass.

Twilight Sparkle: (still utterly confused) But...why?

Celestia: (shows them the remains of the stained glass window that she smashed to bits in a fit of rage) Well, I wasn't really too happy with the stained glass window that used to be in that empty space. It looked pretty ugly. So I figured we may as well make a new one to replace it. And to show how much you really care about your friend Spike.

Twilight Sparkle: A stained glass window of Spike?

Celestia: Yep. Because today is...uhhhh...Dragon Appreciation Day!

Twilight and Sunrise: (even more utterly confused) "Dragon Appreciation Day"?

Sunrise Blossom: I've never even heard of that.

Twilight Sparkle: Me neither.

Celestia: Well, you have now! So, shall we get started, you two?

Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. Something feels strangely fishy to me, Princess. I mean, MAKING a NEW stained glass window? I always thought they just magically appear whenever someone does something heroic or historic or dangerous...at least, that's what normally happens in order for a prophecy to...

Celestia: Oh yeah. About that. Um...there never was a prophecy about you or the Elements of Harmony or Shadow Star to begin with.

Twilight and Sunrise: (surprised by that) HUH?!

Celestia: There will be plenty of time to answer any possible questions you have once we're done. For now, let's make sure you both pass this test so you can move on to the next level of your studies.

Twilight and Sunrise: (confused again) ''NEXT level''?

Celestia: Ah-ah-ah! No questions until the end. Got it?

Twilight and Sunrise: (weirded out by this idea of a test) Uh...okay then.

*And so, they make a start on the new stained glass window that, spoiler alert, will be of Spike striking a pose with The Crystal Heart in his hands. But because this little "Arts and Crafts" project is gonna take a while, we'll just skip ahead to when they're finished.*

* * *

Spike: (pacing outside and freaking out) They're totally gonna lose it! (Breaths heavily) Keep it together, buddy... Gotta stay strong... For Twilight and Sunrise...! (Gets hit in the face by the door that opens) Ow!

Twilight and Sunrise: We've passed!

*Her friends cheer with joy at the news. However, seeing all their friends outside cheering for the two of them both startles and confuses them (as they're memories of pretty much everything that they went through in the Empire had been erased by Celestia). But once they start singing the "Success Song", they just shrug it off like it's no big deal and sing along just for the fun of it until they reach the train station. And...yeah. Then the episode just ends there.*

* * *

A/N: I _really_ enjoyed this and I'm sending cookies, cupcakes, and hot chocolate your way, online brother! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 4: Deleted Scene 4

A/N: I completely understand, online brother, about needing to take a break from something because of stress or writer's block. I'm actually struggling with that myself with a certain story for Season 3, and that might mean there will be a gap between postings.

Time for the deleted scene! Onward!

* * *

Too Many Pinkie Pies: Deleted Scene 1: When Two Pinkie Pies Collide! (DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!)

*You know, there's been a heap of legends and tall tales about The Mirror Pool that our good friend, Pinkie Pie, seems to know all about. All different too. Mostly because Nana Pinkie kept telling the stories differently to young Pinkie Pie EACH bedtime! Something you'd probably expect from a bunch of weirdos that Pinkie calls a "family". But back to the subject at hand, why exactly is Pinkie Pie so interested in this Mirror Pool today? What does she plan on doing with it once she finds it? And why does it have to be hidden somewhere in The Everfree Forest of all places? That creepy place has just gotten SO overused and overrated over the years this show has gone on! And what does any of this have to do with trying to have fun with all sorts of ponies at the same time? Well, that's for you to figure out.*

Pinkie Pie: (walking through the forest) Seems like hardly anypony's been here in ages. Not since the LAST time anypony's been here. I hope I'm remembering the rhymes right from my Nana Pinkie's stories. 'Cause she sure kept retelling them to me differently EVERY time! Now, let's see. Um..."where the brambles are thickest, there you will find a pond beyond the most twisted of vines!". Yeah. That sounds about right to me. (Begins making her way through the thickest brambles she can find) Ouch! Ooh! Stop scratching me up, you brambles! And...(suddenly falls into a large hole in the ground) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!

(Yep. Only Pinkie Pie would be crazy enough to mimic the Goof's most famous scream whenever she fell off of or into something.)

* * *

*Well, down goes Pinkie. Sliding through a long twisting tunnel as if it were a hidden underground roller coaster ride...if such a thing even EXISTS in cartoons, that is. Unfortunately, the ride soon comes to a sudden, instant and even immediate stop as she finally reaches the end of the tunnel and lands right on her face with a painful THUD! Not the sort of thing you'd expect to see happening to poor Pinkie Pie.*

Pinkie Pie: (sits up groaning) Ugh. My poor face. I feel like I just went down one of those green warp pipe tubey things from all of the Super Mario games and ended up somewhere underground where they keep lots of gold coins. (Gathers her surroundings) Huh? (Looks around to see she's in a large underground cavern with walls covered in weird flowers and mushrooms) Okay, it's official. Now, I REALLY feel like I went down a green warp tubey thing from the Mario games leading me to somewhere underground where there's gold coins! (Takes a good look around) Only...there AREN'T any gold coins here. (Sees a small pool of water in the center of the cavern and gasps) But I do see what I've been looking for this whole time! The Mirror Pool! Time to see if this legend is true or not.

*Reaching the pool, our brave pink pony peers at her reflection and begins reciting the rhyme. But because in my usually harmless opinion, I think this rhyme is complete and utter stupidity, we're not even gonna bother writing her reciting it. Instead, before she even has time to start her pointless little poetry that I'm sure Tigger would take a GREAT disliking to, her own reflection just climbs out of the enchanted water all by herself. This gets the REAL Pinkie Pie super dupery excited! And I mean more so than usual.*

Pinkie Pie: (jumps up and down excitedly) Wheee-heeee! It worked! It actually WORKED! The legends of The Mirror Pool ARE true! (Falls down on her pony-like knees and begins praying) Oh, Nana Pinkie! It is with great honour that I thank you for all of those WONDERFUL bedtime stories about this Mirror Pool! If it wasn't for them, I may have never have found it myself! Thank you and rest in...

Pinkie Pie Clone 1: (confused) Do I know you?

Pinkie Pie: Huh? Well, OF COURSE you do! I'm you! And-and you're me!

Pinkie Pie Clone 1: (more confused) Huh?

Pinkie Pie: Okay, actually, you're just a clone of me. But you look like me regardless.

Pinkie Pie Clone 1: (takes a good look at herself and then at the real Pinkie Pie) Hmm. Well, I suppose that would explain our pretty looking features like our manes.

Pinkie Pie: Right back at ya, Clone Me!

Pinkie Pie Clone 1: Does that mean that you and I are EXACTLY alike in more ways than one?

Pinkie Pie: Hmm. I suppose so.

(Oh boy! Phineas and Ferb song referencing time! Trust me, I've been waiting a LONG time to do this song with these two Pinkies!)

[Pinkie Pie Clone 1]

Do you want a plate of oatmeal?

[Pinkie Pie]

Eww! No, that's gross!

[Pinkie Pie Clone 1]

It was a test! Chimicherrychanga?

[Pinkie Pie]

Ooh! I love it the most!

[Pinkie Pie Clone 1]

Me too!

[Pinkie Pie]

Do you collect musical instruments?

[Pinkie Pie Clone 1]

Yeah, just in case

Parasprites become the...

[Both]

...dominant race!

I've been alone all these years,

With my irrational fears...

Pinkie Pie: Well, I haven't exactly been ALONE all my life. But, eh, y'know, whatever.

[Pinkie Pie Clone 1]

But now before me, I see...

[Both]

Someone with whom I agree!

I've found a brand new best friend and it's me! (2x)

(Quick little instrumental break)

[Both]

Now I know all about you,

And you know all about me!

[Pinkie Pie]

Ooh-wee-ooh!

[Both]

And now before me I see,

Someone with whom I agree.

I've found a brand new best friend and it's me! (2x)

Now that I've found you,

Or we can be a duo.

[Pinkie Pie]

That's right!

[Both]

Twice the fun!

Double Pinkie Pies!

[Pinkie Pie]

Coming at you Fridays!

Pinkie Pie Clone 1: Ooh! Are we both doing a TV show together?

Pinkie Pie: Oh no. That was the only thing I could think of to end this song. Well, I mean, we could. We should! But first, let's get down to business!

Pinkie Pie Clone 1: What do you mean?

Pinkie Pie: There's all sorts of fun to be had in Ponyville with my girls! Trot on over back to Ponyville with me and I'll tell you all about 'em!

Pinkie Pie Clone 1: Okie dokie lokie!

* * *

A/N: Hahahaha! This is great! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 5: Deleted Scene 5

A/N: Yay! A new deleted scene! Onward!

* * *

Too Many Pinkie Pies: Deleted Scene 2: A Much More Different (and Funnier) Way Of Guessing Who's Who!

*Twilight's library. Now surrounded by EVERYPONY in ALL of Ponyville! Why? Don't bother asking. You'll know soon enough.*

Twilight Sparkle: (desperately trying to calm the angry mob of ponies with trounces and pitchforks down) Okay, everypony, please, calm down! I can't understand you all when you talk at once!

Rarity: "Calm down"? "CALM DOWN"?! I just had a Pinkie HURRICANE raging through my shop and you're telling me to just "CALM DOWN"?!

(Life is like a Pinkie hurricane. Here in Ponyville. Pinkie cars, Pinkie lasers, Pinkie aeroplanes. It's a pony blu...okay, that's enough DuckTales jokes.)

Fluttershy: (in tears) And they trashed my critter picnic!

Granny Smith: They poisoned our water supply, burned our crops and delivered a plague onto our houses!

Everyone Else: (shocked) They DID?!

Granny Smith: No! But are we just gonna stand here and wait until they DO?!

(Yep. A reference to the Spongebob episode "Bubble Buddy" now. Though, I feel like a few people already beat me to that reference when they were watching this MLP episode.)

Twilight Sparkle: (as the crowd begins talking at once again) Please, everypony, hang on while I try to figure something out with my sister and Spike! Meanwhile, see if you can try to tell the REAL Pinkie Pie from all the others so we know who to send back and who to keep!

Applejack: And just HOW in tarnation are we gonna be able to tell which is the real Pinkie?

A Fun Obsessed Pinkie Pie Clone: (appears out of Applejack's stetson) I'M the real Pinkie Pie!

Applejack: (jumps in fright) YAH! What the-?! How did YOU get inside mah hat?!

Another Fun Obsessed Pinkie Pie Clone: (appears out of the ground underneath Applejack) No, you're not! I'M the real Pinkie Pie!

Applejack: (gets scared again) GAH! (Jumps onto a lamppost and clings onto it for dear life) Oh, ah swear to Mom and Pa, PLEASE, just let this be a bad dream!

Yet ANOTHER Fun Obsessed Pinkie Pie: (appears right on top of the lamppost) You have PARENTS?! Huh. Wonder why none of us ever saw or heard of them before?

Applejack: (gets scared again and lets go of the lamppost) GAH! What...(realises she just let go) aw, horseapples! (Falls down to the ground) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-(lands on her back) OW!

That Same Clone Who Was On Top Of The Lamppost: (reappears right in front of Applejack's face) Oh, by the way, I don't know if I had the chance to tell you this yet, but...I'M the real Pinkie Pie!

Loads MORE Fun Obsessed Pinkie Pie Clones: (crowding all around Applejack) No, you're not! I am! (All gasp at each other) What are you all talking about? You're not the REAL Pinkie Pie! I am! Now, listen here, you! There can only be ONE Pinkie Pie around here and that's ME! STOP COPYING EVERYTHING THAT I'M SAYING! No, YOU stop it! No, YOU stop it! No YOU stop it!

Applejack: (begins tearing up in desperate need of help) MOMMY! (Sucks on her hoof)

(Yep. Just had to.)

Apple Bloom: (just staring at her with the others in the crowd) Wow. What a big crybaby.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, who am I kidding? Applejack's right. There's NO way we'll be able to tell the real Pinkie apart. Still, that's not gonna stop me finding a way to send these clones back to where they came from! Come on, Spike! You too, Sunrise! I've gotta try to remember the name of that legend Pinkie mentioned to us earlier!

Spike and Sunrise: (jokingly just to upset her) Which one?

Twilight Sparkle: (frustrated) THE REAL PINKIE PIE! WHAT DID YOU THINK?!

Yet ANOTHER Fun Obsessed Pinkie Pie Clone: (appears right in front of them) Somepony call me?

Twilight Sparkle: (losing her cool) GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Uses her magic to take Spike and Sunrise inside the library with her and shuts the door loudly)

* * *

*Elsewhere, not too far from the library, the angry mob and the Pinkie Pie storm that still continues to rampage, the REAL Pinkie Pie and the first clone, who seemed to be on her best behaviour at Fluttershy's picnic, are seen sitting glumly with their heads on one of the cafe tables regretting a few of their recent choices.*

Pinkie Pie: (stares at everything that is still happening all at once and sighs) It just gets worse and worse by the minute.

Pinkie Pie Clone 1: (also sighs) Yeah. I'm awfully sorry, Pinkie Pie. If only I had just stayed at that picnic with Fluttershutter instead of freaking out over not helping Applesauce with her barn raising. Then, we probably wouldn't have all of these clones of us wrecking the place. Can you ever forgive me?

Pinkie Pie: (now with tears in her eyes) Oh, me. You have nothing to be sorry for. It's all MY fault. I was the one who thought of cloning myself so I could have fun with all my friends at once. And I was the one who suggested making MORE clones of ourselves. I had no idea that all these other ones wouldn't behave as well as you do.

Pinkie Pie Clone 1: (also with a few tears in her eyes) Neither did I.

Pinkie Pie: (starts crying) And now, because of this mess, not even I can tell who's the real me!

Pinkie Pie Clone 1: (concerned) Why not?

Pinkie Pie: Because they all keep saying that THEY'RE the real Pinkie Pie! (Sniff) And it doesn't really help that every single one of us has the same adorable tails, manes and hooves! (Another sniff) So, if I can't tell us apart, WHO CAN?! (Begins crying even more)

Pinkie Pie Clone 1: Well, if it makes you feel better, I always thought you were the real Pinkie Pie the moment I saw you. So, no matter what anypony else says at the moment, you'll always be the real Pinkie Pie to me. (Gives her a hug)

Pinkie Pie: (returns the hug and smiles just a little bit) Thanks, me. (Continues crying into her shoulder)

Pinkie Pie Clone 1: (sees Twilight, Sunrise and Spike coming their way with the book they found in the library) Uh oh. Here comes trouble.

Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, this is hopeless! And so is this book! Oh, how are we gonna do this? I can't risk sending the REAL Pinkie Pie back into the Mirror Pool with this spell!

Sunrise Blossom: I don't want you to do that either!

Spike: I miss the real Pinkie. (Notices the two Pinkies still sitting together at that table near the cafe) Hey, maybe one of THOSE two over there is the real Pinkie Pie!

Twilight Sparkle: (takes a look) Oh, Spike. Are you sure? I mean, the REAL Pinkie Pie wouldn't normally sit in one place with a sad expression for so long. (Pauses) Would she?

Sunrise Blossom: (takes a look as well) Hmm. Maybe she WOULD. Though, I don't normally see her giving somepony crying a hug. So, that one probably isn't the real Pinkie either.

Spike: So, maybe it's the crying one.

Twilight Sparkle: But how can any of us be 100% sure that the crying one IS the real Pinkie Pie and not some other clone?

Spike: Well, for one thing, the REAL Pinkie Pie doesn't bounce all over Ponyville wrecking things while saying the word "fun" over and over again, does she? (Goes over to the table)

Sunrise Blossom: Ooh. Good point. Let's go ask her. (Follows Spike)

Twilight Sparkle: (unsure) Well, I'm still not entirely sure, but...

Spike: (causally) So, lemme guess! YOU'RE the real Pinkie Pie! Yes?

Pinkie Pie: (finally stops crying and looks up) Well, I think I might be. (Sniff) If you're willing to believe me, that is. (Another sniff) But to be honest, with all of these clones claiming they're me, I'M NOT EVEN SURE ANYMORE! (Goes back to bawling into the first clone's shoulders)

Pinkie Pie Clone 1: There, there, Pinkie. I know. Sorry, could you three maybe come back a little later? The real Pinkie here is having a moment right now.

Twilight Sparkle: Wait! You mean this one IS the real Pinkie Pie?!

Pinkie Pie Clone 1: Well, DUH! I've known her ever since I first came out of that Mirror Pool. If anyone's the real Pinkie Pie, then it MUST be her!

Spike: I KNEW it!

Sunrise Blossom: (confused) But...if YOU'RE one of the clones, then...why aren't YOU bouncing all over the place ruining everything while repeatedly saying "fun" over and over?

Pinkie Pie Clone 1: Because I'm the only SANE clone there is! All these other ones though seem to have been born WITHOUT brains!

Twilight Sparkle: (checks her book of legends) Hmm. Must be a side effect of cloning yourself more than once. At least, that's what it says here in my book. But Pinkie...um...that is...if you ARE the real Pinkie, why did you even think about cloning yourself in the first place? Don't you see the disaster this has caused?!

Pinkie Pie: (stops crying and sits up again) I do. And I'm really sorry, Twilight. I never meant for all THIS to happen! (Sighs) All I ever wanted all morning was to just have fun with every single one of my friends. But they kept telling me that if I did one thing with one friend, I'd miss out on other fun things with my other friends. So, I thought that maybe cloning myself a few times would solve the problem. But aside from this one clone, it only ended up going horribly wrong. I'm really sorry. Can you ever forgive me?

Twilight Sparkle: (understanding why Pinkie did what she did) Oh, Pinkie Pie. Of course we can. How could we NOT forgive you? (Gives her a big hug)

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. You never meant any harm. You only wanted what you thought was best for everypony. I don't blame you at all.

Twilight Sparkle: The only problem that remains now though is how we're gonna send all these clones back to where they came from.

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. They all keep bouncing all over the place saying "fun" to no end. They just won't keep still long enough for Twilight to cast the spell on them. What do we do?

Pinkie Pie Clone 1: Hmm. (Has a think until an idea eventually comes to her) I've got it! Hey, Pinkie!

Pinkie Pie: Yeah?

Pinkie Pie Clone 1: (whispers the plan into her ear)

Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I like the way you think, me! You run off quickly to fetch a few lights, a radio, some speakers and a stage!

Pinkie Pie Clone 1: Okie dokie lokie! (Runs off)

Twilight Sparkle: (confused) Huh? A stage? Lights? Speakers? A radio? What do you plan on doing with any of THOSE things, Pinkie?

Sunrise Blossom: (also confused) What exactly will you be doing on a stage to get these clones' attention? Dress in drag and do the hula?

Spike: (stares at Sunrise) Where do you and Pinkie Pie keep getting this one idea from?

Sunrise Blossom: (shrugs) Meh. Dunno really. She kept bringing it up first. I doubt Timon would approve of it though.

Twilight Sparkle: (sees the helpful Pinkie clone coming back pushing a familiar looking wagon) Hey, wait a second. Is that...?

Pinkie Pie Clone 1: (pushing Trixie's old stage wagon panting loudly whilst carrying the other items on her back) One...(pant)...stage...in a wagon...(another pant)...along...with...(another pant)...everything else you...(yet another pant)...requested. (Finally stops pushing the wagon and puts down everything else) Phew! Man, is that thing heavy or what?

Sunrise Blossom: (bewildered) Is that Trixie's old wagon with the stage that comes with it?

Twilight Sparkle: (also perplexed) I-it IS! B-but I thought it got destroyed by that Ursa Minor!

Pinkie Pie Clone 1: (still getting her breath back) Well...apparently, it was the only thing close to a stage that I could find all the way over there. Luckily, I managed to fix it all up and get it looking as good as new in no time. It was as easy as pie! Which is more than what can be said about bringing it here!

Twilight Sparkle: (stuttering) B-b-but HOW did you manage to fix it all up in that short amount of time?! I mean, WHERE did you find all the tools to fix it with?! And where did you find all these OTHER things?! I...(Sunrise puts her hood against her mouth) MMPH!

Sunrise Blossom: Best not to question it, sister. It's just this clone being Pinkie Pie. (Winks at them both)

Pinkie Pie: (winks back at Sunrise) It's perfect, me. Alright, you two, see if you can call these other mes other.

Twilight Sparkle: How?

Sunrise Blossom: Leave that to me, Twilight. Ahem. (Begins calling toward the direction of the Pinkie storm) HEY, PINKIES! WOULD ANY OF MIND TELLING ME WHICH ONE OF YOU IS THE REAL PINKIE PIE?!

Twilight Sparkle: (rubs her ears) Ow.

One Of The Fun Obsessed Pinkie Pie Clones': (zipping up right next to Twilight) Here I am, Sunrise!

Twilight Sparkle: (jumps in fright like Applejack) AGH! What the-?! Where'd you-?!

Another Fun Obsessed Pinkie Pie Clone: (zips up alongside the other clone) Anypony called for the REAL Pinkie Pie? Well, here she is!

Yet Another Fun Obsessed Pinkie Pie Clone: (zips up alongside the other clones) Hey, who said YOU were the REAL Pinkie Pie? If Pinkie Pie is MY name, then that makes ME the real Pinkie Pie!

The Clone That Was On The Lamppost With Applejack: (appearing from underneath the cafe table when nopony expects it) Now, wherever did you get THAT crazy idea from? Everypony knows that the real Pinkie Pie is ME!

Every Other Pinkie Pie Clone In Existence: (all crowding around each other) She's lying! I'M the real Pinkie Pie! (All gasp at each other again) Hey! Don't start all that again! I said DON'T start copying everything I'm saying! QUIT IT! I'M THE REAL PINKIE PIE! (All begin arguing with each other)

Pinkie Pie's Voice: (coming from one of the speakers) Actually, no. You're ALL wrong.

Every Other Pinkie Pie Clone In Existence: (look directly at the wagon that slowly starts to turn into a stage) Huh?

Pinkie Pie's Voice: (still coming from one of the speakers) You all looking for the REAL Pinkie Pie? Well, you've just found her!

Twilight Sparkle: (suddenly looks around to find where the real Pinkie Pie has gone) Pinkie?! Where did you...?

Sunrise Blossom: Shhh, Twilight! (Points to the stage) Look!

*As Trixie's old wagon finally finishes turning back into a stage, music begins playing loudly as disco lights shine all over the place. Then, Pinkie Pie and her brand new clone friend appear on stage dressed up in clothing similar to what Cyndi Lauper would wear and both start dancing to the music.*

Twilight Sparkle: (jaw drops at the sight) Pinkie Pie?!

Every Other Pinkie Pie Clone In Existence: (all look amazed) Ooh! Who are you?

Pinkie Pie and the First Clone: The REAL Pinkie Pies! Who did you think?

Every Other Pinkie Pie Clone In Existence: But you can't BOTH be the real Pinkie Pie! I am! (All look angrily at each other and growl again) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Pinkie Pie Clone 1: Oh, puh-lease! How can ANY of YOU clones POSSIBLY be the real Pinkie Pie? You don't even behave ANYTHING like her and me!

Every Other Pinkie Pie Clone In Existence: (confused) We DON'T?

Pinkie Pie: Come on! Would the REAL Pinkie Pie bounce all around Ponyville and wreck everything she comes across as she pleases?

Every Other Pinkie Pie Clone In Existence: (confused again) Huh? (Suddenly look around everywhere and notice all the damage they've done) Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh. Oopsie.

Pinkie Pie Clone 1: If you think this is how Pinkie Pie has fun, well, you are DEAD wrong!

Pinkie Pie: Yeah! The only way to prove to you all that I'M the real me and you aren't is to sing you all a song about how the REAL Pinkie Pie has fun around here!

(Better take this moment to say that the following song is a parody of "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" containing a few lyrics from Magpiepony's parody of the song called "Ponies Just Wanna Have Fun" which is on Youtube. So...all credit for some of the new lyrics goes to her. And...be honest, this song is just SO catchy that I just HAD to include it in our works at SOME point! Hope you're all okay with this!)

[Pinkie Pie]

Some ponies living day by day haven't had the chance to get down and have a part-tay!

Soon enough, they'll see that we are the ones to show them just how to have fu-un!

'Cuz Pinkies just wanna have fun!

Every Other Pinkie Pie Clone In Existence: But we WERE all having fun!

Pinkie Pie: And I'm sure you all were. But you were going about it all WRONG! Take it, me!

[Pinkie Pie Clone 1]

It's our jobs here in Ponyville to make sure every day is packed with laughter and thrill!

And there's no stopping us once it has begun! 'Cause Pinkies just wants to have fu-un!

Yeah, Pinkies just wanna have...

[Both]

That's all we really want!

Some fun!

When the working day is done, we Pinkies, just wanna have fu-un!

Yeah, Pinkies just wanna have fun!

[Sunrise and Spike]

Pinkies, they wanna!

Wanna have fun! Pinkies!

Wanna have! Fun!

*As the clones in the audience are now distracted by this WONDERFUL distraction, Twilight then uses her magic to cast the spell that sends some of them back to the Mirror Pool one by one. It takes some time though as after zapping a few of them back, she slowly gets sucked into the music too and begins dancing along to the music.*

[Pinkie Pie]

My phone rings in the middle of the night and one of my sisters ask me what I'm doing with my life!

Oh, Limestone, my family is still number one, but Pinkies just wanna have fu-un!

Yeah, Pinkies just wanna have...

(Yep. I just went back to using some of the original song's ACTUAL lyrics for this verse. Well, can you blame me? I mean, nothing else really seemed to fit.)

[Pinkie Pie and the First Clone]

That's all we really want!

Some fun!

When the working day is done, we Pinkies, just wanna have fu-un!

Yeah, Pinkies just wanna have fun!

[Some Of The Remaining Pinkie Pie Clones In The Audience]

Pinkies, they wanna!

Wanna have fun! Pinkies!

Wanna have!

[Pinkie Pie and the First Clone]

They just wanna (x4)

Oh, Pinkies!

Pinkies just wanna have fun!

They just wanna (x4)

Oh, Pinkies!

Pinkies just wanna have fun!

*As the two "REAL" Pinkies continue on singing that last bit over and over again indicating that the song will nearly be over, Twilight then continues zapping all the rest of the clones until eventually, they've all gone bye-bye and only the REAL Pinkie Pie herself and that first clone, still singing and dancing on the stage, are left.*

[Pinkie Pie and the First Clone]

They just wanna (x4)

Oh, Pinkies!

Pinkies just wanna have fun!

Twilight Sparkle: (turns off the music thus ending the song completely) You can stop now, you two!

Pinkie Pie Clone 1: (disappointed) Awww! I wasn't done singing about fun yet!

Pinkie Pie: (blinks sheepishly and looks questioningly at Twilight) Did we do it? Are all the other mes gone?

Sunrise Blossom: (nods) Yup, they're all gone. (Begins calling to the rest of the town) Citizens of Ponyville, come out of the shadows, your homes and other weird ideas of hiding places! 'Cause with the help of the REAL Pinkie Pie, Twilight managed to zap those clones right out of town! The Pinkie Pie storm has FINALLY passed!

*Hearing the news as best as they can, everypony comes out of their homes, alleyways, shadows and other nonsensical hiding places and cheer loudly for Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle.*

The Majority Of Background Ponies Who Were Hiding: (all cheering and crowding round at once) Thank you, Pinkie Pie! Thank you, Twilight Sparkle!

Pinkie Pie: (blushes) Aw, shucks! Go on with you! It wasn't anything really!

Pinkie Pie Clone 1: (confused) Wait, why does TWILIGHT get most of the credit? The song was OUR idea!

Pinkie Pie: (realises she's right) Actually, now that you mention it, yeah. What gives?

Twilight Sparkle: (trying to calm everyone down) Everypony, please, settle down! I assure you, the credit doesn't all go to me!

Rainbow Dash: (appears alongside the crowd with the others) But you were the one that zapped the clones back to where they came from! That's like...WAY past something Trixie's magic would be capable of! (All the others start murmuring in agreement)

Sunrise Blossom: True. Twilight was the one who sent them all away. But I don't think she would've been able to do it had it not been the distraction that got the clones' attention. And that wasn't even her idea. Nor was it Pinkies.

The Crowd: (confused) It wasn't?

Spike: Uh, yeah! You know there is still one last Pinkie clone left just standing next to the real one, right? If anything, it was HER idea.

*Hearing this, the crowd of ponies turns to look at the stage to see the now sheepish looking clone still standing next to Pinkie Pie and now waving awkwardly. Doesn't take three certain overdramatic ponies in the crowd too long to start freaking out and screaming again.*

Daisy: (the first of the crowd to get scared again) Oh my stars! There's one Pinkie Pie clone left!

Roseluck: (also freaking out) That's no clone! The other ones have just been zapped away!

Daisy: Then, why hasn't THIS one been zapped away yet? Unless...(gasps in realisation)...you don't think that this could be a...(gulps)...c-c-changeling?! Do you?!

Roseluck: It HAS to be if it's impossible to get rid of!

Lily Valley: (just as overdramatic as the other two) Oh, the horror! THE HORROR!

Daisy: EVERYPONY, RUN! (Begins making a break for it)

*Before long, thanks to those three dumb-dumbs, almost EVERYPONY crowding round now run back to their homes and other hiding places screaming in terror leaving behind only Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and last but not least, Octavia Melody and her DJ roommate, Vinyl Scratch.*

Vinyl Scratch: (impatient) Well, what are you WAITING for over there? Make with the ZAPPING already! I WANT MORE LAZERS! (Octavia just jabs her in the ribs slighty causing her glasses to come off a little) D'OW!

Fluttershy: Oh, goodness! You're not REALLY gonna send this clone back to the Mirror Pool too, are you?

Pinkie Pie Clone 1: (turns to Pinkie Pie and gives her new friend what might be a last look) Well, (feels tears forming in her eyes and sniffs) guess this is goodbye, Pinkie. (Gives her what might be her LAST hug) So long, chum!

Twilight Sparkle: (feels a few tears of her own forming into her eyes before turning back to the remaining ponies left in the crowd) Of course not, Fluttershy. That would be going TOO far. Instead, I shall spare her life and allow her to stay.

Both Pinkies: (cheer up right away) Really?

Sunrise Blossom: I think that's a wonderful idea, sister. After all, she certainly was a BIG help and is nothing like the other clones at all. Personally, I think sparing her life is for the best.

Pinkie Pie: (hugs her clone) Yay!

Fluttershy: (relieved) Phew! Thank goodness!

Vinyl Scratch: (pouts) Awww! I wanted more lazers! (Recieves another jab in the side from Octavia) D'OW! Octy, quit it!

Pinkie Pie Clone 1: (jumps off the stage and enbrases Twilight) Oh, thank you, Twilight! You truly are the best! Well, next to Pinkie anyway.

Twilight Sparkle: (struggling to breathe) You're...welcome? (Wheezes)

Pinkie Pie Clone 1: Oh, sorry. (Lets go of her)

Rarity: Well, I'm glad we've got that all sorted out. But...exactly HOW are we gonna explain having two Pinkie Pies in Ponyville?

Rainbow Dash: (agreeing with Rarity) Yeah. You saw what happened to the crowd a moment ago. And no offence, Pinkie Pie, but somehow, I feel that one of you is more than enough for everypony else here in Ponyville to put up with...if the two of you will forgive me for saying so.

Both Pinkies: No offence taken, Dashie.

Twilight Sparkle: (Has a think for a few seconds) Hmm. (Gasps) I know! Gather round, everypony, and I'll explain my idea to you all. (Begins whispering the plan to everypony once they're all huddled up)

* * *

A/N: This is much better and I'll try to come up with something to add to it when I have a chance tomorrow, online brother. That song is still in my head. Hehe!  
Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	7. Chapter 6: Deleted Scene 6

A/N: I found Trixie napping and I woke her up so she's on her way to see you, online brother. Onward!

* * *

Magic Duel: Deleted Scene 1: Continuing On With The Trixie Thing From The Revised Season 1 Deleted Scenes (aka: The Alternate Magic Duel Prologue...With A Hint Frogurt!)

(Yep. Ridiculous, predictable and extremely forced Simpsons jokes now getting involved in this. Well, it was bound to happen eventually...even if the "frogurt" joke with the merchant was already referenced by a few people who watched Magic Duel already. Also, this is a continuation of the Trixie POV thing from the Revised Season 1 Deleted Scenes. So, if you haven't read that yet, feel free to read through chapters 17-20 before continuing onward. With that being said, here we go!)

*Babs Seed has just now ended. And no, I'm not referring to the song. I'm referring to the EPISODE with her in it. Anyways, by the looks of things back here in the cinema, it looks as if the Babs Seed song is gonna be stuck in poor Timon's head whether he likes or not. Same could be said for Sunrise and Pumbaa except they actually LIKED that song! Discord though? Yeah...not so much. I mean, hey, he's not even paying attention to anything right now apart from what episode is coming next.*

* * *

Discord: (checks the list of Season 3 episodes) Hmm. How ironic. This next episode after the one we just watched all about the dangers of bullying and how bad it can be is all about...bullying!

Pumbaa: (confused) How'd you mean?

Discord: (passes the list over to his friends) Take a look here.

Sunrise Blossom: (takes a look at the list) Ah. I see what you mean, Discord.

Pumbaa: What? What is it?

Sunrise Blossom: Well, it says here in this episode list that the next episode is Magic Duel where Trixie comes back for revenge and acts no better than Babs Seed did in the last episode!

Timon: (cringes the moment Sunrise says "Babs Seed") GAK! Do me a favour, Sunrise, and never say those two words near me EVER again! I'm TRYING to get that song about her OUT of my head! Thank you very much!

Sunrise Blossom: Oops. Sorry.

Trixie: (voice suddenly comes from nowhere) Did somebody say...(suddenly appears on the ceiling by magic) Magic Duel? Wait...what am I doing up here on the ceiling? (Begins losing balance) Whoa! Uh oh! (Screams like a high pitched little filly as she falls to the seats below) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-OOF! (Dazed) Mommy, is that you?

Timon: (rolls his eyes) Saw that one coming.

Pumbaa: Me too. Wasn't expecting her to appear on the ceiling though.

Sunrise Blossom: Trixie! Are you okay? Say something!

Discord: Better not be anything stupid.

Trixie: (still a little dazed) Do you happen to know where you put my bag of peanut butter crackers, mommy?

Discord: (covers his face with his hands) Why did I say that?

Sunrise Blossom: (shakes Trixie) Come on, Trixie! It's us! You're new friends!

Timon: (confused) "New friends"? When were WE ever friends with HER? (Pumbaa just shrugs in response)

Trixie: (shakes the dizziness out of her head) Oh, my Great and Powerful head! (Shakes a little more and looks at Sunrise) Sunrise? Is that you?

Sunrise Blossom: Yes, Trixie. It's me. Feeling better now?

Trixie: Much better. Thank you. (Regains her surroundings until she remembers what she came here for) Um, is this a bad time again? Or did I actually show up at the right time this time? Because I don't know how much longer I can wait to show everyone here more of my backstory.

Sunrise Blossom: Yes, Trixie. Now is the right time for you to be here with us today to tell us more of your story.

Timon: As long as you didn't invite your fan-club over here again. SERIOUSLY, Ms. Lulamoon, what were you THINKING?!

Trixie: (blushes in embarrassment) Yeah. Sorry about that. Turns out starting my own fan-club wasn't such as good idea after all after hearing how violent and as impatient as me they got with you. (Shows them the letter she had written back in the prologue) I even wrote this letter here for the Princess about my mistake. All I need now is for someone to send it over to her.

Discord: No problem. (Snaps his fingers causing the letter to teleport to the castle) There. Happy?

Trixie: (a little unsure) Um...thank you, Discord?

Discord: (rolls his eyes) Pfft! Can we just get on with this already?

Trixie: Oh! Right! Of course! Now, where's the remote?

Pumbaa: Here it is! Catch! (Throws at Trixie)

Trixie: (gets hit in the face by the remote by accident) OW! Hey!

Pumbaa: Oops. Sorry.

Trixie: (rolls her own eyes) Well, here we go. (Presses the button on the remote starting the REAL Magic Duel prologue)

* * *

*Ah. Pinkie Pie's rock farm. Probably one of the most DULLEST places in all of Equestria! No wonder Pinkie Pie wanted to leave this dump! It's basically the "Pit of Shame" from The Lion King 1 1/2 all over again! Well, at least her family treated her better than how Timon's family (except Ma) treated Timon. That's for sure. Anyway, here, the sun is slowly rising into the early morning sky, a rooster (not Alan A Dale) does his early morning wakeup call, and two ponies, Pinkie Pie's parents, are seen standing outside their front porch taking a deep whiff of the early morning air.*

Igneous Rock Pie: (sniffs the air and sighs happily) What a beautiful day!

*And then, just as Pinkie's mom is about to do the same exact thing that her father just did, Derpy Hooves suddenly crash lands face first into the ground with only her rump sticking out in the air.*

Derpy: (voice muffled) Owie!

Cloudy Quartz: Oh my goodness! That looked like a rather nasty fall! Are-are you okay there, little darlin'?

Derpy: (stands back up and brushes herself off) Phew! It's alright, Pinkie's mom. I'm perfectly fine. This sort of thing just happens all the time. But don't worry about me. I'm used to it. And so is everypony else on my rounds. Well, except maybe the Docto...OOP! (Covers her mouth) I'm not supposed to tell anypony else about him, am I?

Igneous Rock Pie: (desperate to find out why she's even here) Ahem! Care to explain to me what it is that you're even DOING here on this very morning, Ms. Hooves?

Derpy: (confused for a quick second) Huh? (Realises) Oh, yes! Almost forgot! (Gets out a parcel from her bag) Special delivery for The Pie Family! (Passes it to Igneous) Here you go.

Igneous Rock Pie: (unsure) Um...thanks. Uh...what is it?

Derpy: (shrugs) I dunno. It's not really my job to see what other ponies' mail is before delivering it. And besides that, it's illegal apparently. Welp, best be off! See you soon! (Begins flying away until she crashes into Holder's Boulder) OW! I meant to do that!

Cloudy Quartz: (winces) Poor Derpy. That's SURE to have hurt THAT time.

Igneous Rock Pie: (not that bothered) Meh, just be glad Limestone isn't awake right now to have seen that.

Cloudy Quartz: How do you mean?

Igneous Rock Pie: Well, you know how overprotective she is with that boulder, right?

Cloudy Quartz: Oh yeah.

Igneous Rock Pie: Anyways, enough talking! Time to see what's in the mail for us today! (Opens the parcel and gasps) Oh-ho-ho, you've got to be joking me! A purple magician's hat and cape? (Puts the hat on) Well, you know what that means, other ponies in Equestria that we haven't even bothered to visit at all for some reason, time for Igneous Rock Pie to become a world famous travelling magician! (Picks up a stick and starts waving it around like it was a wand) Wingardium Leviosa!

Cloudy Quartz: Uh, Igneous? That's not what magicians normally say. AND I think this stuff is actually for Trixie.

Igneous Rock Pie: (drops the stick) Wait, what?

Cloudy Quartz: Well, becoming a world famous travelling magician like her father was HER lifelong dream. Not yours. Remember what Maud told us when she first brought her here.

Igneous Rock Pie: Oh. (takes the hat off and sighs in disappointment) Right. Trixie. Don't see why she'd want this junk though.

Cloudy Quartz: Maud also said that her old hat and cape and other personal belongings got destroyed by the Ursa Minor.

Igneous Rock Pie: Oh. Okay, THAT would explain why she would order something like this.

Cloudy Quartz: Actually, it was Maud who secretly ordered it online as a special present for Trixie whilst everypony else was preparing for bed last night. She thought it would cheer her up a little bit as she's been acting a little down and grumpy over the past two years living with us.

Igneous Rock Pie: Okay, I seriously need to pay more attention to what our kids get up to in their spare time. Otherwise, next thing you know, we'd end up with Derpy delivering a lifetime supply of ROCKS for Maud and her weird rock cravings.

Cloudy Quartz: Oh, hey, speaking of the rest of the family, we're starting to run low on food again. So, we'd better send one of the girls to the groceries today.

Igneous Rock Pie: Dagnabbit! Nearly out of food AGAIN?! (Groans) How much do our girls eat to run this low on food almost all the time?

Cloudy Quartz: Say, do you remember whose turn it is to go and get the food today? I can't quite remember who it was we agreed on sending out this time.

Igneous Rock Pie: (snorts and sighs) Trixie.

Cloudy Quartz: (gulps) Oh, she's definitely not going to like that!

Igneous Rock Pie: I know. Still, we agreed on it already and once a decision is made, there's no turning back. Now, go and wake up the girls. It's nearly breakfast time.

Cloudy Quartz: Oh, alright, alright. (Goes back inside the house)

* * *

*Meanwhile back upstairs in The Pie Sisters' bedroom, the remaining ponies that are still asleep and have practically been keeping poor Trixie awake every night for weeks/two years are none other than Maud Pie, Limestone Pie and Marble Pie.*

Maud Pie: (lets out a snore) Rock. You are a rock. (Lets out another snore) Grey. You are grey. (Lets out yet another snore) Like a rock. (Another snore) Which you are. (Yet another snore) Rock. (Continues snoring and reciting rock poems)

Limestone Pie: Off the rock! I'm in charge! You stay here, you work!

Cloudy Quartz: (opens the bedroom door and begins stomping her hoof to wake them all up) Alright, all four of you! Time to wake up! Get ready and come down for breakfast!

Limestone Pie: (yawns and gets out of bed) Can't I just have five more minutes back in bed, Mom? I'm not ready to wake up yet!

Cloudy Quartz: You will be once you've had your breakfast like a good little girl. Now, come on, girls. (Goes down the stairs)

Limestone Pie: (mocks her mother's words in an annoying voice) "You will be once you've had your breakfast like a good little girl"! BAH! What does she think I am? A BABY?! Sheesh! (Follows her mom down the stairs)

Maud Pie: (also getting out of the bed and speaking in her usual boring voice) Oh boy. Breakfast. I sure hope it's Rock Soup again. That's my absolute favourite. Sure hope there's enough for Boulder too. (Follows Limestone down the stairs)

Marble Pie: (sighs sadly) I miss Pinkie Pie. That's all I have the energy to say at the moment. (Begins getting shy) Um...that is...if nopony here minds me saying that...even though I've already said that a lot the previous mornings we've had over the years anyway. (Follows everyone else down the stairs)

Trixie: (just stays stay in bed with bloodshot eyes) Two years. TWO WHOLE YEARS of farming rocks, eating disgusting foods and sleepless nights with that pink pony's family of WEIRDOS! And STILL no signs of me ever fulfilling my lifelong dreams of being a travelling magician like my father! I'm now starting to wonder if agreeing to live here for a while was a good idea or not! Because it CERTAINLY isn't worth it!

Maud Pie: (briefly pokes her head back through the bedroom door) Trixie? Are you coming down for breakfast today? Boulder says he's not really hungry and that he considers it cannibalism to eat Rock Soup when he's a rock himself. So, I don't think he'll mind sharing his soup with you while he watches The Sword in the Stone on DVD again.

Trixie: (still muttering to herself) Well, I suppose the only good thing about all this is that at least The Sword in the Stone is always something nice to look forward to watching and learning new magical things from. (Finally feels the energy to get out of the bed) Coming, Maud! (Follows her down the stairs and into the dining room with everyone else)

* * *

Cloudy Quartz: (just as Trixie is about to sit in her chair) Ah, Trixie. There you are. Now, just before you have your breakfast, I've got something rather important to tell you.

Trixie: (sighs) What is it, "Mom"?!

Cloudy Quartz: (begins to get nervous) Yeah. Um...I don't think you're gonna like this.

Trixie: (sarcastically) Oh, great. What is it this time?

Cloudy Quartz: Well...you see...it's just that...um...we're starting to run low on food again and Igneous and I were wondering if...well...you know...if it wouldn't be too much to ask you if you would...um...go to the groceries and get some more food for us?

Trixie: (immediately puts her head inside her bowl of Rock Soup in response)

Limestone Pie: (does her best to stifle a laughing fit) Real smart move there, Mom!

Cloudy Quartz: (to Igneous) See? I TOLD you she wouldn't like what I had to tell her!

Igneous Rock Pie: Hey, at least she's taking it better than Pinkie Pie used to take it whenever we told her it was HER turn when she was a filly!

Marble Pie: (sighs sadly again) I still miss Pinkie Pie.

Everypony Else (except Maud and Trixie): WE KNOW!

Marble Pie: EEP! (Hides under the table)

Limestone Pie: Marble, nopony even cares what you think. I personally quite like it much better here without that pink chatterbox living with us anymore.

Marble Pie: (sits back up and begins to cry) W-w-why would you even SAY such an awful thing about a member of our family? (Bursts into tears) BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS BE SO CRUEL?!

Cloudy Quartz: Now, look what you've went and done, Limestone!

Limestone Pie: What? I didn't know it would make her cry!

Cloudy Quartz: Igneous, remind me to ground her in her room once all her chores are done.

Igneous Rock Pie: Consider that wish granted.

Trixie: (covers her ears) Ugh! I can't take much more of this any longer! I've got such a headache right now, I'm not even hungry! Not that I'd even WANT this slop to begin with! (Gets out of her chair and begins walking towards the door) I'm outta here! There's no way in all of Equestria that I'm staying here another minute!

Cloudy Quartz: (suddenly blocks the way) Oh, wait, Trixie, dear! Stop! Don't forget to stop by by the grocery store and pick up the food for us!

Trixie: (rolls her eyes) Of course I won't forget, "mother dearest".

Cloudy Quartz: Well, just to be sure you don't, I'd better give you this shopping list. (Passes a shopping list to Trixie) I apologise if the writing's a little bit messy though. It's not easy to write things when you're holding a pen in your mouth.

Trixie: (sarcastically) Gee, how very thoughtful of you to give this to me. Thank you SO much, "Mom". I don't know WHAT I'd do without you. Can I please go now?

Cloudy Quartz: Uh, not JUST yet, dear. There's actually one more thing I'd like to give you.

Trixie: (groans in frustration) UGH! (Suddenly sees a familair looking hat and cape in Cloudy's hooves and gasps) I-is that...? C-could it be?

Cloudy Quartz: Yep. A magician's hat and cape. Exactly like your old ones before they got destroyed. Maud Pie ordered them online for you as a special present to help cheer you up a bit.

Trixie: She did what? (looks back at Maud Pie who is just awkwardly waving at her with that same dull expression) Uh...thanks, Maud...um...I guess? (Puts the hat on her head) Well, what do you know? A perfect fit! (Puts the cape on as well) Ah, that's more like it!

Cloudy Quartz: Feeling a little happier here now, Trixie?

Trixie: (takes a moment to choose her words carefully so as not to appear rude) Hmm. A little bit. Now, can I please get going now?

Cloudy Quartz: (realsies she's still in the way of the door) Oh yeah. Of course. Certainly. (Moves out the way and lets Trixie walk through) Happy grocery shopping, dear!

Trixie: Bye!

Igneous Rock Pie: (feeling suspicious) Why do I have the strangest feeling that once she's gone, she won't come back with any food at all and will just end up getting into a HUGE amount of trouble somewhere else?

Limestone Pie: Hey, that wouldn't be so bad. I mean, hey, I was starting to get a little fed up of her living here with us anyway.

Marble Pie: (begins to cry again) BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHY MUST YOU HATE YOUR OWN FAMILY SO MUCH?! (Continues crying)

Cloudy Quartz: Okay, that does it, Limestone Pie! Up to your room right now! You're grounded!

Limestone Pie: (yawns and gets out of her chair) Thank you kindly, Mother! I was hoping to spend a few more minutes back in my bed sleeping anyway! (Walks back up the stairs) See you all later! (Does another yawn)

Cloudy Quartz: (sighs) Honestly, Igneous, I just don't know WHERE she gets such bad behaviour from.

Igneous Rock Pie: Honestly, in my opinion, I feel that the less we know, the better.

Cloudy Quartz: Agreed.

* * *

*Just as Pinkie Pie's father feared, Trixie ISN'T making her way towards any grocery stores of any kind. The first reason is that the nearest grocery stores are all the way back in Ponyville and she still daren't return there after everything that has happened. And the second reason obviously being that she can no longer stand living with The Pie Family despite Maud's rare moments of kindness. No, instead, Trixie is running far, far away from home. Away from the Rock Farm. Away from her "new family". Away from civilisation as Timon's Travelling Theme from The Lion King 1 1/2 plays in the background. She doesn't stop running until she runs inside a small tavern in a completely different part of Equestria where thankfully, nopony recognises her.*

Trixie: (silently sobbing into her salad) What have I done to deserve such torture? I'm The Great and Powerful Trixie! I shouldn't be having to do such meaningless chores like grocery shopping or...rock farming...or...(continues her silent sobs) It's official. Agreeing to live with that pink pony's family was DEFINITELY a bad idea! Oh, none of this would be happening to me if that Twilight Sparkle and her little friends had just accepted me for who I was and let me just do my magic show like my father used to in the first place! (Sniffs) Oh, but what's the use of wallowing in my own sorrow? There's no way I can change history and makes things right again. (Another sniff) I'm a fool.

Shadow Star: (suddenly appears out of nowhere wearing a cloak over her like Zecora did and walks up to Trixie silently chuckling) You're only a fool if you give up, my little pony.

Trixie: Huh? Who said that? (Sees the cloaked figure standing right in front of you) Oh! Um...w-w-who are you?

Shadow Star: A lowly unicorn suffering from a bad past like yourself. But if you take my advice of which I am about to give you, perhaps you're life could change for the better.

Trixie: I'm listening.

Shadow Star: There is a curio shop in Canterlot, young lady. A curio shop of WONDERS! Filled to the brim with magical artefacts and other magical...type...stuff beyond your wildest of dreams! Magical enough to help steer you back into the right direction on your road to becoming a Great and Powerful magician just like your father was. And maybe even magical enough to help you get back at those who have ruined your life two years ago, I'd wager.

Trixie: (becoming suspicious) How do you know all about that? Also, get back at those who heckled me in the past? No! What are you? A nut?! If I do that, that'll only make everypony hate me even MORE than they already do now! And anyway, I don't want to hurt anypony!

Shadow Star: Who said anything about "hurting" anypony? Just pull some harmless practical jokes on them with your new powers. I'm sure they'll all take it just fine.

Trixie: (still a little unsure) Well...my life couldn't possibly get any more worse than it already is now. Okay, anonymous pony. I'll take your word for it. Whereabouts in Canterlot is this curio shop you speak of and what magical artefact do I need to get in order to be more powerful enough to live my lifelong dreams again?

Shadow Star: (seats herself right next to Trixie) I'm so glad you asked such a question, my dear. Tell me, have you ever heard about the one and only legendary Alicorn Amulet?

Trixie: (sounding interested) Why, no. I-I don't think have. But I have a funny feeling I'm about to. Tell me more.

* * *

A short while later, Trixie hurried out of the tavern to catch the next train to Canterlot while the unicorn headed in a different direction toward the Everfree Forest. Once she was in the trees, the unicorn, Shadow Star, smirked.

'_It wasn't easy to track Trixie down,'_ she thought,_ 'but I'm sure she'll keep the _Mane Seven_ busy.'_

* * *

*It takes quite a long time for Trixie to finally make it to Canterlot. So long in fact, that it's already nighttime. Not only that, but a storm is now brewing this way. And it didn't really help that the train taking her there was James the Red Engine who was just as BAD as Gordon by complaining about having to do a job that isn't really considered splendid enough for him. But nonetheless, Trixie's here now dressed up in a dark cloak just like Shadow Star was so that nopony who still hates her recognises her. And it doesn't take her too long to find the curio shop that Shadow Star was talking to her about. Entering the shop, she begins searching through the main room, shoving items aside until a light comes on near the counter.*

The Shopkeeper: May I help you, traveller?

Trixie: (nervous) Oh! Uh...yes! Um...see, I was just in the neighborhood and...well, you know, I...thought I'd drop by to...uh... you don't happen to sell any magical artefacts around here by any chance, do you?

The Shopkeeper: Why, yes. As a matter of fact, we do. We sell all sorts of forbidden objects from places ponies fear to tread. And as luck would have it, we also just so happen to sell frozen yogurt. But I like to call it "frogurt" for short. But I take it that's not why you've come here though, isn't it?

Trixie: No. Actually, I'm mostly here because another unicorn who was wearing a cloak the same as I am right now told me that I would find something here that'll make me more powerful than I used to be. Something that can help me finally live my lifelong dreams of being just like my father. Something like...(spots a certain dark grey amulet inside a glass dome) THAT! (Points to it)

The Shopkeeper: Ah, you have a very keen eye there, young lady. Why, The Alicorn Amulet is one of the most mysterious and powerful of all the known magical charms.

Trixie: The Alicorn Amulet! Exactly what that mysterious and anoymous unicorn told me to come here for! Oh-ho, watch out, Merlin! Trixie's about to move up in the world!

The Shopkeeper: (moves to block it from view) Uh, ah - I'm afraid that as good your intentions of living your dreams are, this item is FAR too dangerous! Bad things can happen to anypony who wears it for too long!

Trixie: Dangerous? (Suddenly winces and changes her mind) Ooh, that's bad.

The Shopkeeper: But it does just so happen to come with a free frogurt!

Trixie: Oh. (Takes a moment to think) Well, that's kind of good...I guess? Although, I'm not really that hungry for anything right now. But, I suppose...

The Shopkeeper: Unfortunately, the only frogurt we carry here is cursed frogurt and it's about as dangerous as the Alicorn Amulet is.

Trixie: (winces and changes her mind again) Ooh...yeah, you know what? Never mind. That's bad.

The Shopkeeper: But you get your own choice of topping!

Trixie: (still unsure) Um... that's...sort of...good...in a way?

The Shopkeeper: However, the toppings contain potassium benzoate.

Trixie: (pupils shrink) U-u-um...(gulps) t-t-t-that's...

The Shopkeeper: That's bad.

Trixie: C-c-can I just take the amulet and go now?

The Shopkeeper: (confused) You REALLY want to? Even AFTER hearing all these warnings?

Trixie: (sighs reluctantly) At this point, I don't really have much choice anymore. And besides, no matter how dangerous and risky it is, t's the closest I'll ever get to living my dreams again. (Tosses a large bag of familiar looking gold coins onto the counter) Will this cover it?

The Shopkeeper: (expression brightens the moment he sees the money) Ooh! Money! Uh...I mean...um...w-would you like that gift-wrapped?

Trixie: No, thanks. I'll take it back with me how it is if that's okay with you.

The Shopkeeper: (shrugs) Suite yourself. (Gathers up the money and leaves) Bye.

* * *

Trixie: (after exiting the shop) At _last_ the Alicorn Amulet! (she slips it on and she could feel the power flowing from it into herself) Yes, yes, _yes!_ Now with this amulet, I shall _prove_ that I, the Great and Powerful Trixie! Is the most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria!

*Trixies runs off into the night, and back toward Ponyville.*

* * *

A/N: I added a bit to the end. Let me know what you think, online brother! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	8. Chapter 7: Deleted Scene 7

A/N: Thanks for this, online brother, and I'm adding it right now! Onward!

* * *

Magic Duel: Deleted Scene 2: How The Second Magic Duel REALLY Happened! (Aka: Mad Madam Trixie!)/Trixie Confesses!

* * *

*Ooh! Looks like a nasty storm is brewing into Ponyville. Oh no. Wait. That storm's been there all day for some reason. Never mind. Anyway...oh no! Mayor Mare is trapped inside a cage! Oh, wait a minute! That's good! I mean, she always was kind of a money obsessed weirdo in the past deleted scenes of her anyway! And...uh oh. Here comes trouble. And by trouble, I mean two certain unicorns just standing a few feet away from each other with a determined look on both their faces while everyone else just watches in anticipation.*

Trixie: (still corrupted by the powers of the Alicorn Amulet) Well, Twilight Sparkle, shall we?

Twilight Sparkle: Bring it on, Trixie! Bring! It! On!

Trixie: Gladly! Now, before we begin, I'd better let you in on a few rules.

Rainbow Dash: (in the crowd with the others) "Rules"?! Pfft! Don't make me laugh, Miss Powerful! You just want to make the rules for this here second duel just so you can break them!

Trixie: (shoots her a death glare) HEY! Let's have none of that now, Archimedes!

*Everypony in the crowd gasps at Trixie's sudden outburst.*

Rainbow Dash: (feeling somewhat offended) What the-?! "Archimedes"?! Who are YOU calling "Archimedes", you lying, no-good, stupid...stupid...(realises Applejack is holding onto her tail again) Applejack! What are you doing?! LET GO OF ME!

Twilight Sparkle: (suddenly confused) Wait. What did she just call her?

Derpy: (also in the crowd with the others) Archimedes!

Twilight and Sunrise: (still confused) Who?

Derpy: The owl! The talking owl from England! The owl that lives with that magician Merlin! I think I can remember the Doctor and me taking a trip there to solve a major crisis once!

Rainbow Dash: (feeling even more offended) An OWL?! You mean to say that Trixie is calling me the name of an OWL of all things?! Why, you miserable, evil, boastful, self-centered...(still struggling to free herself from Applejack's grasp) Applejack! QUIT IT!

Twilight Sparkle: Archimedes? Merlin? Now, where have we heard those two names before?

Sunrise Blossom: Hold on a minute here, Trixie. Are you saying what I THINK you're saying?

Trixie: That's right, Blunrise Sossom! This here magical Alicorn Amulet isn't the ONLY thing I've learned new magical spells and tricks from recently! Turns out that while I was at Pinkie's old home with her other weirdos, I discovered they had a DVD of simply one of the GREATEST Disney movies of all time! The Sword in the Stone! And you can imagine the amount of times I've been watching it and learning new spells after a full day of meaningless CHORES!

Sunrise Blossom: (now her turn to feel offended) The name is Sunrise Blossom!

Trixie: IT DOESN'T MATTER TO ME WHAT YOUR NAME IS!

Sunrise Blossom: (flinches) EEP! (Hides behind her sister)

Twilight Sparkle: (remembering all the times she and Sunrise watched that Disney film as fillies) The Sword in the Stone? B-b-but if you've been watching that lately, then...

Trixie: That's right, Sparkle. You think I'm gonna let the two of us do the exact same spells we did on the FIRST duel? Oh, puh-lease! Age spells are BORING! Plus, you haven't spent THAT long in exile! So, don't expect me to believe you can pull off impossible spells like the ones we did earlier after spending ONE night with that zebra friend of yours! Heck, I'll bet that green amulet you're wearing isn't even powerful at all! It doesn't even LOOK like a proper amulet for that matter! It looks more to me like it's probably one of her old doorstops!

Twilight Sparkle: (looks down at her so called "amulet") Um...well, uh...actually...it IS one of Zecora's old doorstops.

Trixie: And since you accused MOI of cheating a few minutes ago before I let you back in here, now that I know that your so called "amulet" is nothing but a complete and total fake, if we DID do age spells again, I bet you were also planning to cheat by painting some of your younger and elderlier friends to make them look like the friends you "cast the spell" on!

Twilight Sparkle: (completely perplexed by Trixie seeing through her ruses) How could you have possibly figured all THAT out?! Uh...I mean...uh...(sighs in defeat) Come on out, everypony. Looks like the jig is up.

*And as it turns out, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, Sarah Quartz and another younger unicorn (possibly Derpy's adopted daughter known as Dinky Doo) all come out from behind a statue all covered in paint made to look like Applejack, Rarity and Sunrise Blossom. And they don't seem to be too happy that Trixie made Twilight give themselves away like that. Especially poor Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.*

Apple Bloom: (pouting) Great! Now, we'll NEVER get our Cutie Marks in impersonating our big sisters like Twilight had planned! This could've been our new special talent!

Sweetie Belle: Oh, Apple Bloom, it's not so bad. I mean, hey, instead of trying all sorts of ridiculous and dangerous things like we always do, why don't we just stay like this for the rest of our lives? (Takes a look at the three diamonds painted on her flank) I think I could really get used to having Rarity's Cutie Mark as my very own!

Rarity: Don't even think about it, Sweetie Belle!

Sweetie Belle: (her turn to pout) Awww!

Trixie: No, if we're gonna have another duel to prove that The Great and Powerful Trixie will forever be the highest level unicorn, then we must make this duel EPIC! And by epic, I mean exactly like the duel between Merlin and Mad Madam Mim!

Twilight Sparkle: (all nervous) You mean EXACTLY like the film?

Trixie: EXACTLY like it! So, I'm hoping you know all the rules by now!

Twilight Sparkle: B-b-but Sunrise and I haven't seen that movie in ages! I can't even remember what the rules are anymore!

Trixie: Well, aside from no age spells, no duplication spells, no mare into stallion spells or any other predictable spells you were hoping to do, the main rules here are that we're meant to transform into many different and possibly dangerous animals and the winner shall be the one animal who overcomes the other one! However, the catches are that we're not allowed to change into anything like bugbears, pink dragons, three headed dogs from Tartarus, centaurs, spiders, insurance salesmen, groundhogs...

Twilight Sparkle: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! I thought you said that we were SUPPOSED to transform into different and dangerous animals!

Trixie: Yes. But the catch is that YOU'RE not supposed to transform into anything like that! Only I can!

Rainbow Dash: (outraged) See?! The duel hasn't even started yet and ALREADY, she's breaking her own rules! YOU RULE BREAKER, YOU! GET OVER HER SO I CAN BEAT YOU UP REAL GOOD! (Still struggling to free herself from Applejack's grasp) APPLEJACK, WOULD YOU JUST LET GO OF ME ALREADY!

Trixie: Third rule, no disappearing into thin air because that's something only I can do instead as well. In other words, it's the same as rule two. Oh, and the last rule, no cheating.

Twilight Sparkle: (starting to realise the direction of thing) Because only YOU are aloud to do that?

Trixie: Hey! It's not really considered "cheating" if I'M the one doing it! Honestly, Sparkle, you, of all the smartest ponies in Equestria, should know that by now! Now, ENOUGH TALKING! It's time to duel!

Twilight Sparkle: What? Right NOW?! B-b-but I'm not ready!

Trixie: Oh dear! What a pity! And here was me thinking before I laid out all these rules that you WERE ready! Oh, well. Too late now, Twilight! This duel just got started!

*And without even bothering to take ten paces away from each other first, with a glow of her horn combined with the powers of the Alicorn Amulet, Trixie begins transforming herself into a big, blue, dopey looking heffalump! The response from the crowd is...well, just about what you'd expect whenever something majorly bad happens.*

Everypony Else (except Twilight and the rest of the Mane Eight): AAAH! A HEFFALUMP! (All scatter back to their homes and other weird hiding places in fear)

"Heffalump" Trixie: (looking down at a very shocked looking Twilight) Well, Twilight, impressed?

Twilight Sparkle: (too shocked to speak properly) A-a-a-are you a...? C-c-c-can it be...? No! I-I-I-it's not possible! You're a... You're a...

Sunrise Blossom: (now hiding among the remaining ponies left in the crowd) SHE'S A HEFFALUMP! OH, SWEET CELESTIA! IT'S OUR WORSE NIGHTMARE COME TRUE! MAKE A RUN FOR IT, SISTER!

Twilight Sparkle: (still utterly shocked and confused) B-b-but HOW can you be a heffalump?! You don't even know what heffalumps are! I thought you said the DVD you kept watching at the rock farm was The Sword in the Stone! Not...wherever the heck Heffalumps and Woolzes even come from!

Sunrise Blossom: (still in the crowd with the remaining Mane Eight) Winnie the Pooh movies!

Twilight Sparkle: Thank you!

Sarah Quartz: (eyeing Sunrise) Aren't you all too old now to still be watching those cartoons and movies from fillyhood, Sunrise?

Sunrise Blossom: (gives Sarah a death glare and growls in response)

"Heffalump" Trixie: (shrugs) Meh. It doesn't really matter to me what other movies Pinkie's been keeping at her old home I've been watching. What does matter to me though is THIS! (Jumps up into the sky)

Twilight Sparkle: (sees Trixie jump up) Uh oh! (Attempts to run away in the opposite direction) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Gets squashed on by the Trixie Heffalump) MMMPHHH!

Sunrise Blossom: TWILIGHT!

Everyone Else: (all wincing) Ooh!

"Heffalump" Trixie: Well, well, well. Good to see that little strategy of mine didn't FALL FLAT! (A rimshot plays in the background) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Looks like I'VE won already! (Suddenly feels a sharp pain in the...bum and jumps off poor Twilight) YEEEEEEEEEEEOW!

Twilight Sparkle: (stands up and is now a purple rhino) "Wow, I actually did it!"

Random ponies: "Cool!" "She transformed!" "Amazing!"

Pinkie Pie: "Trixie sure got the _point_ on that one!"

Rainbow Dash: (confused) Wait. Twilight's supposed to be a RHINO now?

Pinkie Pie: Uh, DUH! What does it LOOK like she's transformed herself into?

Rainbow Dash: Well, call me crazy, Pinkie, but...I'm sure that's not what rhinos are supposed to look like.

Pinkie Pie: Really? (takes a look at all the purple) Hmm. Okay, I'll admit that rhinos aren't normally purple. But does that really matter, Dashie? Come on. Trixie never said anything about their animal transformations being specific COLOUR!

Rainbow Dash: I'm not talking about the COLOUR, Pinkie Pie! I mean, if Twilight's a rhino now, then shouldn't she be standing on her hind legs and carrying an axe in one of her...rhino...hooves? A-and wearing clothes?

Sunrise Blossom: Rainbow Dash, that's Robin Hood rhinos you're thinking of! Other rhinos are NOTHING like what you're thinking of!

Rainbow Dash: Well, how am I supposed to know that if the Robin Hood rhinos were the ONLY type of rhinos we've ever encountered in Equestria?

Sarah Quartz: (confused) When did THAT happen?

Rainbow Dash: (sighs) When I tried to steal a Daring Do book from the hospital in the night like a ninja.

Sarah Quartz: (now shocked) You did WHAT?! When WAS this?!

Rainbow Dash: (tries to remember that far back) Uh...probably a few days before you moved here? (Shrugs) I dunno. I can't remember that far back.

Sarah Quartz: Man, have I been missing out on a lot of new story ideas lately?

Rainbow Dash: (covers her face with her hoof) Ugh! THAT'S your MAIN concern, right now?

"Heffalump" Trixie: (recovers from her brief rear pain) Okay, Twilight, so, you want to play like THAT, do you? Well, FINE! I wasn't intending for there to be any actual physical and brutal pain included in this, but now, oh-ho, you ASKED for it!

"Rhino" Twilight: Wait! That actually hurt you?! Oh my gosh! Trixie, I-I-I'm so sorry! I-I-I didn't realise! I shouldn't have turned myself into a rhino! I-I-I didn't think...

"Heffalump" Trixie: OF COURSE you didn't think! YOU NEVER DO! And because harming Trixie like that is CLEARLY against the rules...

Rainbow Dash: But you never said ANYTHING LIKE THAT!

"Heffalump" Trixie: ...I'm officially putting an end to this duel ONCE AND FOR ALL!

Pinkie Pie: (disappointed) Awww! But you said this duel was supposed to be like the one from The Sword in the Stone!

Rainbow Dash: DON'T ENCOURAGE HER, PINKIE!

"Rhino" Twilight: (begins backing up nervously) Trixie, PLEASE calm down! You're starting to scare me!

"Heffalump" Trixie: NO WAY! You started it! And now, I'm gonna FINISH IT!

*And before Twilight gets another chance to protest, the dopey blue Trixie Heffalump slowly begins transforming into another creature that's...slightly...LESS harmless than a rhino with a sharp hor...oh, who am I kidding? Yes. Trixie is now a bugbear that she mentioned in her rules earlier. And since this is the first time ANYPONY's seen what a bugbear looks like in reality, you can imagine what the reactions are. Girly screams. Oh...wait. They ARE all girls.*

"Rhino" Twilight: (gasps) Now-now, Trix-Trixie! No-no bugbears! Remember?

"Bugbear" Trixie: Ah, ah, ah! Did the rules that were given out earlier say anything about ME not being allowed to be a bugbear? DID THEY?!

Pinkie Pie: Actually, she's got you there, Twilight. She DID actually say that you were the only one not allowed to be one of those things.

"Rhino" Twilight: (sarcastically) Thanks, Pinkie. I knew I could rely on you. (Runs the opposite direction again) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

"Bugbear" Trixie: OH NO, YOU DON'T! (Chases after her) GET BACK HERE, YOU!

* * *

*Meanwhile inside one of the weirdest hiding places some of the ponies hide in whenever a major disaster happens (aka: a trashcan), only one pony who feels brave enough to steal the spotlight has the guts to take a quick peak outside and see if it's safe. And that pony would of course be Bon Bon.*

(Yep. Bringing in Bon Bon's secret life as a super spy/secret agent a few seasons early because...well, Dede42 kinda did include the scene from that same Season 5 episode where Dr. Hooves brings Derpy into his lab and talks about what he does as a Time Lord in her first Dr. Hooves story even though it took place during Season 1, so...does it REALLY matter? Come on. Be honest.)

Bon Bon: (peeping her head out the trashcan) Sweet Celestia! I didn't think it was possible! But Trixie sure proved me wrong!

Lyra: (hiding in that same trashcan) What?

Bon Bon: Trixie really HAS turned herself into a bugbear after all! I didn't think she'd really do it! But apparently, I was wrong!

Lyra: What even IS a bugbear anyway?

Bon Bon: Only one of Equestria's most DEADLIEST creatures next to a manticore and a Timberwolf! And I should know! I used to have to put up with one a LOT a long time ago!

Lyra: (confused) Huh?

Bon Bon: (Shudders at the memory) And I sure was hoping I'd NEVER see one of THOSE things ever again in my life since first moving here!

Lyra: What do you mean you "used to put up with one a lot a long time ago", Bon Bon? Since when did anything like THIS ever happen to you?

Bon Bon: (sighs sadly) My name may be Bon Bon now, but many years ago before I moved here to Ponyville to start a new life, the name was Sweetie Drops. Special Agent Sweetie Drops to be exact. I used to work for a super-secret anti-monster agency in Canterlot.

Lyra: Whoa! Wait a minute! An anti-monster agency?! In CANTERLOT of all places?! SERIOUSLY?!

Bon Bon: Yep. Hard to believe, I know. And I absolutely HATED that job! But there was nothing I could do about it because...it was the ONLY job I had at that point so I had no choice! Thankfully, the bugbear I had to put up with for a long time somehow managed to escape from Tartarus and because of that, we had to shutter the whole agency, blah blah blah, I decided to quit that job because I never liked it to begin with, I moved here, I got a much better job as a candy maker, I met you and...yeah. You know the rest from there. Since then, nopony seems to know whatever happened to that missing bugbear. But let's just hope it doesn't somehow track me someday since I was the one who captured it in the first place. It's bad enough we already have a TRIXIE bugbear on the loose!

Lyra: (starting to panic) Speaking of which, since you seem to have had an expierence with bugbears before, B-B-Bon Bon, s-s-shouldn't you d-do something about it before Trixie over there...(gulps)...DESTROYS Twilight and eventually THE WHOLE TOWN?!

Bon Bon: (winces at the idea) I don't know, Lyra. It's been many years since I quit that anti-monster agency. And because of that, I've lost all my monster taming experiences and super spy abilities. I don't know how I'll ever calm down THIS savage beast. I don't wanna risk putting myself in danger too.

Lyra: But Bon Bon, we have to do SOMETHING!

Bon Bon: (takes another look at the chaos going on and then looks back at her best friend and sighs) I guess you're right, Lyra. As risky and dangerous as it's gonna be, we're left with no other choice. Though if I don't make it back alive, just know that we'll always be best friends for infinty and beyond.

Lyra: (confused again) Uh...what?

Bon Bon: (jumps out of the trashcan and puts on her former spy glasses she'd been keeping behind her back) Hang on, Twilight! Help is on the way! Have no fear! Former Special Agent Sweetie Drops is here! (Rushes off to the rescue)

Lyra: (puts on one of those huge novelty fake human hands we've seen Pinkie wear on her hoof once) You can do it, Bon Bon! I believe in you!

* * *

*Meanwhile, "Rhino" Twilight Sparkle runs as "Bugbear" Trixie flies after her. "Rhino" Twilight bolts between two houses, and "Bugbear" Trixie flies through and gets stuck. "Rhino" Twilight takes advantage of this by transforming herself into a spider, crawls along the wall, lowers herself onto "Bugbear" Trixie's back, and starts tap dancing*

"Bugbear" Trixie: (laughs and struggles to get free) Stop it! Hahahahaha! That tickles! Hahahahahaha!

"Spider" Twilight: (stops briefly) Oh, so you're ticklish, are you? Well, that's definitely good to know because I plan to keep on tap dancing on your ticklish back for quite some time! (keeps tap dancing)

"Bugbear" Trixie: No! Don't! (continues to laugh uncontrollably) Nahahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh, stop it! You're KILLING me! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

*And then, right on cue, Former Special Agent Sweetie Drops wearing her cool shades dramatically appears on top of one of the house's roofs like any old super spy would to make a dramatic entrance. And with her, she carries a grey suitcase filled with things she used to tame bugbears with back when she used to work at the anti-monster agency. Or should I say...filled with only ONE thing that was always used to tame the bugbear she used to put up with back then? And that ONE thing would be...a whip! Yep. That's what I said. A whip of all things! Gee, no wonder Bon Bon hated working at that agency in Canterlot all those years ago. They gave her dull and useless weapons to defend herself with.*

Bon Bon: (gets out her whip) Alright, Trixie! Or should I say..."BUGBEAR" TRIXIE?! You're going down! I've got a whip here and I'm not afraid to use it! So, where are you, Trix? Come out and fight like a man!

"Spider" Twilight: (still tap dancing on Trixie's back) Down here!

Bon Bon: (removes her shades) Huh? (Looks down below at "Spider" Twilight still on "Bugbear" Trixie's back tickling her by tap dancing) Oh. There you both are. (Pauses) Well...this got rather awkward pretty fast. And just when I was ready to fight back and save the day too. (Another awkward pause) Well, it looks like you've got everything under control. So, I guess I'd better...

"Spider" Twilight: (still continuing to tap dance) No, wait! Don't go! You're just in time! Grab that whip and hop onto Trixie's back and use it to snatch the Alicorn Amulet off of her while I continue distracting her by tap dancing!

Bon Bon: (takes a look at the whip she's still holding in her hoof) Well, it's an odd use for a whip, but...whatever you say, Twilight! GERONIMO! (Jumps off the roof and onto "Bugbear" Trixie's back) OOF!

"Spider" Twilight: (now recognising the pony) Bon Bon?!

*Before "Spider" Twilight can say anything else, Bon Bon manages to quickly climb all the way to "Bugbear" Trixie's neck where the Alicorn Amulet still is while Twilight continues to distract her. And with a whip of the...well, whip, the amulet goes flying off of Trixie's neck and lands right in Rainbow Dash's hoof as she flies in at the last minute. After that, she then flies back down to the remaining ponies in the crowd and passes the amulet to Zecora who proceeds to lock it upninside a red box. Within seconds, Trixie suddenly shrinks back to her normal size and turns back into her normal unicorn self in the process. Oh yeah. She, Bon Bon and "Spider" Twilight also fall all the way back down to the ground as they were all still in midair at that point. And of course, they all land on top of each other.*

Lyra: (gasps) BON BON! (jumps out of her hiding place and rushes up to where everyone has landed) Bon Bon, are you okay? Please speak to me so I know you're still alive! If not, at least show me how to revive you!

Bon Bon: (sits up and coughs a little) I-it's alright, Lyra! I'm perfectly fine! I've had worse falls than this before back in my time! Trust me! I...(suddenly hears a muffled voice underneath her) hey, do you hear that? (realises she landed right on top of Trixie) Oh my gosh! Trixie! (Quickly stands back up and helps Trixie sit up straight) I am SO so sorry about that! I-I couldn't help it! Honest! I-I-I...

Trixie: (all memories of everything that has just happened while being possessed by the amulet now all mysteriously vanished) Ugh! My poor head! (Shakes the dizziness out of her head and begins looking around) Wait a minute! This isn't outside the curio shop in Canterlot! Where am I?! (Begins panicking until she realises) Oh no! I'm back in Ponyville! But...how did I get back here? (Suddenly looks around at all the destruction she caused and everyone else who look like they were all treated badly by her) Broken buildings? Mayor Mare trapped in a cage? Banners of me all over Ponyville? Dark clouds looming over? Sweet Celestia! (Gulps) D-d-did I do all this? But...HOW?! Unless...(gasps in realisation) The Alicorn Amulet! Oh, how could I have been so STUPID?! That shopkeeper tried to tell me what would happen and I didn't even listen! Now, look what I've done to all of Ponyville! (Begins frantically looking left and right for the amulet) Where is it now? I'm not still wearing it around my neck, am I?! (Feels a pain in the bum again and jumps) YEOUCH!

Twilight Sparkle: (now turned back into herself again and gets back up on all fours) Honestly, if there's one thing that's slowly starting to get really old now, it's me being the one always getting squashed by things and/or other ponies! It's almost as if the world somehow just HATES me or something! (Turns around to face her new rescuer) Bon Bon?! W...were YOU the one who just saved all of Ponyville?

Bon Bon: (not wanting to let anypony else other than Lyra know about her past life and expierences with other bugbears) Oh, please. Think nothing of it. Besides, one of us had to do SOMETHING!

Twilight Sparkle: Good point.

*And then, without any warning, the rest of the Mane Eight all come rushing up cheering and clapping their hooves for Twilight Sparkle for they knew that she had won. This makes it Bon Bon's cue to leave with Lyra as quick as she can before anyone reveals her secrets.*

Sunrise Blossom: (embraces her sister into the BIGGEST hug ever) Alright, Twilight! You did it! You beat Trixie! You won the duel!

Pinkie Pie: (joining in on the hug) Now, you get to return back to your rightful home! Here with us!

Twilight Sparkle: (suffering from the double hug) Choking...not...breathing!

Pinkie and Sunrise: (both let go and let Twilight breathe) Oops! Sorry!

Rainbow Dash: (goes up to confront Trixie) And as for YOU, Trixie! You have three seconds to get outta here and NEVER return before I beat you up so much, you'll...

Trixie: (begins bawling very loudly) BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Rainbow Dash: (suddenly creeped out) Hey, you're not...crying, are you?

Trixie: (sniff) Go ahead and beat me up. I deserve it. I treated you all so badly when I was wearing that Alicorn Amulet long enough for it to possess my mind completely. I just couldn't control myself. In fact, I WISH I HAD NEVER PUT IT ON TO BEGIN WITH! (Continues her loud sobbing)

Rainbow Dash: (still weirded out by all this) Uh, girls? Got a little bit of a problem over here!

Rarity: Oh my goodness! Is Trixie really crying?

Fluttershy: Oh no! Did she hurt herself when she turned back into...um...herself?

Twilight Sparkle: Trixie, is everything okay? Why are you crying?

Sunrise Blossom: And...why have you been acting like this?

Trixie: (still in tears) And why should I tell YOU?! Knowing all the pain I've been through since I first came to Ponyville two years ago, you probably wouldn't even CARE to listen! Especially not YOU, you...rainbow maned...pony! (continues to cry in regret)

Rainbow Dash: Okay, can someone PLEASE explain to me why Trixie has gone from being a bully and being a bully being possessed by some all powerful amulet to...somepony with feelings?!

Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash! Everyone has feelings! Especially bullies!

Rainbow Dash: B-b-but...

Pinkie Pie: I think I've probably got a good answer to that question there, Rainbow Dash. After all, I was the one who was kind enough to offer Trixie my old home in the first place.

Everyone Else (except Pinkie and Trixie): Really?!

Sarah Quartz: How long ago was this then?

Pinkie Pie: A VERY long time ago, Sarah. WAY long before you moved here actually.

Rainbow Dash: And when were YOU gonna tell us all this then?

Pinkie Pie: Well, after hearing Trixie open up to me and Maud about what she's been through and how you're harsh words about her caused her to lie about vanquishing Ursa Majors in the first place, I didn't even DARE consider telling any of you in case it caused you to start hating ME!

Fluttershy: (confused) Um...who's Maud?

Pinkie Pie: A sister of mine! Don't any of you remember? I wasn't here when Trixie first arrived. I was visiting my family back at the rock farm for the weekend.

Applejack: Huh. No wonder it was strangely quiet that day.

Pinkie Pie: By the time I got back and brought Maud with me to see my home at Sugarcube Corner, it was just after you sent the Ursa Minor packing, Twilight.

Rainbow Dash: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up there, Pinkie Pie! You're saying that WE'RE to blame for Trixie telling that lie about defeating Ursa Majors which caused Snips and Snails to try and find and bring one back here?!

Pinkie Pie: Well, YEAH! She said it to me herself!

Rainbow Dash: And how can you be sure she wasn't LYING?!

Trixie: (still in tears) BECAUSE I WASN'T! DON'T ANY OF YOU GET IT?! (Sniff) All my life, I just wanted to live my lifelong dream of being just like my father was back when HE was a travelling magician! Always putting on a great magic show, doing some magic, entertaining his audience, NOT GETTING HECKLED BY ANYPONY ABOUT IT! HINT, HINT?!

Pinkie Pie: See, Dashie? From what she told me and Maud, travelling magicians are SUPPOSED to show off like that! If you, Rarity and Applejack had just kept your big mouths shut back then, Trixie would've been able to live her dream and she wouldn't have told that lie about Ursa Majors and caused a major disaster in the FIRST place!

Rainbow Dash: (struggling to protest) B-b-but...

Sunrise Blossom: I did try to tell you that you're criticisms were offending her.

(Must...resist...Robin Hood...jokes..."but no, no, no. You wouldn't listen.")

Rainbow Dash: B-b-b-but...

Sunrise Blossom: So sorry to hear about that, Trixie. I didn't know you were only trying to be like your father.

Twilight Sparkle: None of us did actually. Care to tell us a little bit more about it?

Trixie: (sniffs) Well, I guess if I have to. (Sits back up again, dries her eyes and sighs) During the summer months, my mother and I would always travel with my father whenever he used to tour Equestria. And you all might find this hard to believe, but we were actually allowed to assist him in his performances. (Sighs remembering) And I used to love when life used to be kept that way for me. However, when my mother became ill and couldn't travel with father, he invited his sister to look after mother until she got better, and my aunt insisted that I should also remain home and focus on my studies instead of travelling.

"My father reluctantly agreed and from that day forward, I spent my summers at home with my aunt insisting that I study as much as possible instead of spending time with friends, and even when mother got better, I still wasn't allowed to travel with my father on his tours. After I got my cutie mark, my aunt convinced my parents to send me to Celestia's School, and I was thrilled when I got in. However, after that first year, I discovered just how hard it was to learn magic, and when you both became the personal students to Princess Celestia, I became jealous. I was struggling _so hard_ with my magic, that I finally dropped out of school, and started my own magic career by learning easier tricks that would impress ponies everywhere."

Rainbow Dash: "Whoa, that's a sad childhood. Why didn't you talk to anypony about how your aunt was treating you?"

Trixie *shrugs and wipes away the tears* "I don't know, I guess I thought that was how things were suppose to be."

Rarity: "Trixie, if someone is being controlling like that, you should speak out."

Applejack *nods* "Rarity's right. If you're being bullied, whether by a pony your own age or by an adult, you should tell somepony and not keep it to yourself like that."

Tribe: "You are absolutely right,I need to stand up for myself and not let other ponies bully me like I was bullying all of you."

* * *

A/N: I truly believe that this deleted scene is finally done. Yay! I did make that adjustment to the part where Trixie shares her story, and I like how this has turned out. Hugs for days! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	9. Chapter 8: Deleted Scene 8

A/N: Glad that you're feeling better, online brother, and now for the deleted scene. Onward!

* * *

Sleepless in Ponyville: Deleted Scene 1: Scootaloo's Longing For Somepony Considers Family.

(...not a word. Let's just say that although Season 9, of all seasons, does reveal that Scootaloo actually DOES have parents as well as aunts that I'd...rather not talk about for multiple reasons, due to my personal disliking of recent MLP related content even though I'm doing all I can to sound less negative about it unlike...2018 of all years, I'm just going to be sticking with the fan theory that Scootaloo is an orphan and wants Rainbow Dash to adopt her as her very own sister/family member. Try not to say anything negative about it or take it too seriously though. Just do the best you can to enjoy it. And again, not intending to bash anyone who likes Season 9 in any way. Seriously, just enjoy it.)

* * *

*Another fun-filled day at the The Cutie Mark Crusaders' Clubhouse. Scootaloo has just returned here after another morning of riding through Ponyville on her scooter...and landing in a bale of hay by accident in the process. Still, that's not gonna bother her as she's more excited over being noticed by her one and only idol. And that idol is Rainbow Dash of all ponies. She's so excited that her idol has noticed her cool scooter tricks, she just can't seem to stop talking to her friends about it. Even as they're in the middle of a somewhat intense game of checkers.*

Sweetie Belle: *removes Apple Bloom's pieces from the board* "I win!"

Apple Bloom: *pouts and grumbles* "Oh phooey! I never win at this darn game! *and she knocks the board aside, scattering the pieces.*

Sweetie Belle: *blinks* "Talk about your sour apples."

Scootaloo: (concluding her tale) And then, all of a sudden, I'm airborne! And then, Rainbow Dash looks over me and was like "Heh. Nice moves, kid.".

Apple Bloom: (mood changed from sour to impressed) Woooow!

Sweetie Belle: She really said that?

Apple Bloom: (suddenly a little skeptical) Ya sure she wasn't bein' sarcastic though?

Scootaloo: (ignoring the skepticism) I mean, it's like she practically told me she wanted to take me under her wing, teach me everything she knows, and become like my big sister! (Pauses) Wait, did I just say that last part out loud?

Apple Bloom: (still skeptical) Ah dunno about all that.

Sweetie Belle: (a little uncertain herself) It was a really nice compliment all, but...w-wait a minute here! Hold on! Back up there for a sec! "Become your big sister"? Whatever do you mean by that, Scootaloo?

Apple Bloom: (starting to catch on herself) Uh...yeah, Scoots. What exactly does that imply? That you don't have a big sister in your family already?

Scootaloo: (now all embarrassed) Um...well...

Sweetie Belle: (shocked) No big sister? How awful! I don't think I would be able to cope if I never had a big sister in MY family! I mean, I know Rarity can still be a bit of a pain in the rump sometimes, but STILL...

Apple Bloom: (starting to freak out as well) Mah gosh! A life without a big sister in your family? Ah'd almost HATE to think what would happen to the farm if it was just me, Big Mac, Granny Smith and no Applejack in our lives! It's already bad enough we lost our parents! But bein' sisterless too? I...it's just...just...

Scootaloo: (confused) Wait, you had PARENTS?!

Sweetie Belle: Well, doesn't EVERYPONY have parents? Rarity and I still have ours. Twilight's got hers. Pinkie's got hers...

Apple Bloom: (sighs sadly) Apparently, from what mah family's been telling me ever since ah first asked where our parents were back when ah was a littler filly, we DID have parents. But somehow, they just...well, disappeared!

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: (both shocked) DISAPPEARED?!

Scootaloo: Disappeared HOW exactly?

Sweetie Belle: Did they decide that Applejack and the others were all old enough to live together by themselves without them and went to some old retirement home or something?

Apple Bloom: Ah...

Sweetie Belle: Or did they go on some sort of weird vacation for a REALLY long time and decided not to come back because they much preferred it there instead of where they used to live? Because I'm starting to get the feeling that's what happened to MY parents after they decided to let me stay with Rarity.

Scootaloo: (surprised to hear this) Wait. For real?

Sweetie Belle: Well, they did say they'd only be gone for like a week. But after that week had passed, they never really came back for some reason. So, I just figured they might have preferred living wherever they still are now. But, meh. It's okay. I can live with that. I can stay with Rarity forever if that's what they really want. I'm just glad they're not dea...uh, Apple Bloom? What's the matter?

Apple Bloom: (looking more miserable than before) Okay, ah can't lie to you, girls. By disappeared, ah mean everyone in mah family keeps tellin' me they think our parents DIED of some old age not long after ah was adopted by them or something.

*For a few seconds, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle just stare at Apple Bloom with their mouths wide open as if they're at a complete loss for words. Wait, what am I saying? They ARE at a complete loss for words right now!*

Scootaloo: (completley weirded out by that sudden dark statement) Oooooooooooooooooooooooooookay. Dead parents. Truth be told, I did NOT see that coming.

Sweetie Belle: Boy, this conversation about what our lives would be like without our big sisters got pretty depressing REAL fast.

Apple Bloom: (hangs her head in shame) Yeah. It kinda did. Well, at least it's not as depressing as the thought of not having a family to live with in general. (Shivers at the thought) Just the thought of being homeless because your parents died and there's no other family member to live with and...(suddenly sees Scootaloo start to cry)...Scootaloo? Why are you...(suddenly realises)...wait, are you...homeless?

Scootaloo: (sniffs) Well, I am NOW!

Sweetie Belle: You mean you had parents that also died too?

Scootaloo: Actually, no. I believe they're probably still alive. My parents were almost about the same as yours, Sweetie Belle. Only they didn't really go on a vacation and decide not to return home no matter what. They actually decided that they wanted to be world-traveling adventurers studying exotic plants and creatures for the advancement of science and medicine. And because it was too dangerous for me to join them, well...I guess you know the rest already. They left me at an orphanage. I don't want to talk about what it was like for me back then though. But I'll just say that it was so bad, I ran away and ended up living on the streets of Ponyville completley homeless.

Apple Bloom: (even more shocked) Mah gosh!

Sweetie Belle: (also even more shocked) Oh, you poor, poor thing!

Scootaloo: So, NOW do you see why I want Rainbow Dash to adopt me as a little sister so badly?

Apple Bloom: (trying to find her words) Ah...ah had no idea!

Sweetie Belle: Why didn't you say anything to anyone?

Scootaloo: I wasn't really sure how to explain it. Plus, I was a little worried that you'd stop being my friend if I told you I didn't have a home.

Apple Bloom: Now, what kind of thing is THAT to say, Scoot? We'll ALWAYS be your friend no matter what! Plus, ah've just thought of an idea on how you can express your feelings about this to Rainbow Dash.

Scootaloo: (hopefully) You have?

Sweetie Belle: What idea is that, Apple Bloom?

Apple Bloom: Well, Applejack and I are supposed to be campin' up at Winsome Falls this weekend. Normally, Sunrise Blossom would come with us because she's kind of an expert on what it's like to live in a jungle, which is sayin' a lot since she's visited Timon and Pumbaa quite a few times already, but she and Twilight have been sent to the Pride Lands by Princess Celestia to help with some kind of problem being caused by creatures called hyenas.

Scootaloo: And I take it that Timon and Pumbaa aren't bothering to sort out the problem themselves?

Apple Bloom: Heh. You know them. Though, from what Sunrise also told me, I believe they were trying to keep they're eyes on..."Tigger", was it? Ah dunno. They seemed pretty occupied to handle things with the hyenas.

Scootaloo: (confused again) Wait, Tigger's STILL living with those two? But...isn't he supposed to live in the..."Hundred Acre"...something?

Apple Bloom: Anyhoo, maybe ah could get mah big sis to invite Rainbow Dash to come campin' with us, and then you could come too!

Scootaloo: (buzzing her wings with excitement) Really?!

Apple Bloom: Sure!

Sweetie Belle: (begins to pout) I wanna go.

Apple Bloom: Well, DUH! Of course you can go!

Sweetie Belle: (brightening up instantly) And I'll get Rarity to come along too! (Suddenly has a sinister grin on her face and starts rubbing her front hooves together) Rarity loves camping!

* * *

A/N: This scene has turned out great and I like having Rainbow Dash being Scootaloo's big sister. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	10. Chapter 9: Deleted Scene

A/N: I had a fun Mother's Day and I got my mom a hot chocolate themed candle making kit, online brother. Anyway, time for another fun deleted scene! Onward!

* * *

Sleepless in Ponyville: Deleted Scene 2: Applejack's Extended Role/Luna Eclipsed All Over Again!

(Basically, these next few deleted scenes of this particular episode are...pretty much rewrites of Chapters 3 and 4 of Dede42's version. We'd probably rewrite the WHOLE thing if we could seeing as how we're basically rewriting HALF of an episode, but...well, there's not really that much of the first half to rewrite other than the clubhouse scene in the beginning as shown in the last chapter, so...we're just gonna do it like this. Enjoy!)

* * *

*So, the day after the first night of Scootaloo's very first campout with her idol. How did it go? Well...not really that well thanks to that rainbow maned pegasus. Why? Scootaloo's never really been on a campout before, and after hearing a REALLY frightening story about a creature called "The Olden Pony", she ended up having a REALLY bad dream and refused to go back to sleep! In other words, it's been such a rough night for poor Scoots that now, she's EXHAUSTED! So exhausted in fact, that she's now fallen asleep on top of the luggage pile on Rarity's cart.*

*Rarity and Sweetie Belle are working together to move the very heavy cart, and both of them are sweating.*

Rarity: "Must…remember…to bring…less stuff…"

Sweetie Belle: "Yeah…less…stuff!"

Applejack: (scowling) Look, Rarity, ah don't care if that cart's as heavy as a pack of overweight mules! If we don't get a move on, it'll be dark before we even bet to the campsite!

Scootaloo: (immediately waking up the moment AJ says "dark") DARK?! (Grabs her scooter and helmet and suddenly zoomed right past them) Well, what are we waiting for, guys? Let's get a move on!

Rainbow Dash: (concerned) Uh, you okay, Scootaloo? (Inspects the frazzled condition closley) You look a little...odd.

Scootaloo: Oh, it's nothing at all! Don't worry about my mane or my bloodshot eyes! I'm just excited! That's all! So excited that I haven't had much sleep! I mean, do you know how exciting it is to be on a campout for the very first time in my life? And I don't mean a little exciting. I mean REALLY exciting! (Lets out a rather crazy laugh as one of her eyes twitch, hinting that she's not alright)

Rainbow Dash: (weirded out) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookay, I'll take your word for it, little buddy. But...what's the rush for anyway?

Scootaloo: Oh, you heard Applejack a second ago, didn't you? We don't wanna be out here after dark, right?

Applejack: (confused) When did ah THAT?!

Rainbow Dash: (shrugs) Meh. Doesn't really bother me that much really.

Scootaloo: (in a hushed tone) Well, y'know, it's for the scaredy-ponies over there.

Rainbow Dash: (her turn to be confused) Uh, what makes you think they'd be frightened of being out in the dark?

Scootaloo: (ignoring the question) My, my, my! Best get a move on then, shall we? I'll just ride ahead and make sure the path is clear!

Rainbow Dash: (even more weirded out) Um, you really don't have to do that for us, Scootaloo. I mean, I could just fly ahead and do that for you if it makes you feel a little better.

Scootaloo: No, thanks! Later! (Zooms away at the speed of sound)

Rainbow Dash: (still completley weirded out) Um...okay then?

Applejack: (showing some concern) Gee, ah wonder what's up with her?

Rainbow Dash: I have no idea. Still, I don't really think it's anything to really worry about though.

Applejack: (confused again) Ya don't?

Rainbow Dash: Nah. I'm sure she'll be alright in a minute or so. I mean, I can remember how excited I got after I did my Sonic Rainboom for the very first time. I was so excited that day, I didn't really get much sleep either. I got better after a good breakfast though. Though, my parents still couldn't stop making a huge fuss about it. That's why I plan on not telling them about eventually becoming an official Wonderbolt if I ever do get accepted.

Applejack: What?! Why?!

Rainbow Dash: Because if they ever did find out, I imagine they'd embarass me right in front of Spitfire in the WORST ways possible. And it would probably cause her to kick me out of the Wonderbolts if they all knew I had over-enthusiastic parents. And there's NO WAY I'm ever letting anything like THAT happen, AJ! I've got a reputation to keep here!

Applejack: (groans loudly) Ugh! For cryin' out loud, Dash! It ain't always about you and your so called "reputation"!

Rainbow Dash: And WHY not?!

Applejack: Because it has absolutely NOTHING to do with our CAMPING trip!

Rarity: (still struggling to pull that really heavy cart all on her own) NNNGHHHHH-GAH! Uh, a little HELP here, please?!

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: Meanwhile...

Speeding ahead, Scootaloo was hoping that the wind whipped up with how fast she was going would keep her away, but soon enough she was yawning and nearly fell asleep when her scooter went over a rock in the path that made her wake up with a gasp. "Don't fall asleep now…" she reminded herself. "We've got to get to that campsite before dark…" She then fell asleep and was snoring.

Fast asleep and still moving, Scootaloo was unaware as she went off the path, bonking the head of a crocodile, stealing a fish from a bear, and she only woke up when she heard Rarity's voice from above and found herself lying on a bush.

Rarity: "…and this is why I will _definitely_ bring less stuff with me next time."

Sweetie Belle: "Really? We can go on this camping trip again next year?"

Rarity: "Oh yes!"

Scootaloo gasped and hurried back up onto the path after retrieving her scooter. "Um… don't come this way!" she warned, nodding to the bushes. "Take the path! It's, heh, way better than going through the bushes."

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: One hour later...

*Well, as he said, it's been an hour. And the ponies are still going about as slow as they were before this one hour even passed! Thankfully, it's not as slow as any snail would travel. Anyway, poor weary Scootaloo is walking alongside Applejack who looks even MORE concerned for the little pegasus filly than she was the FIRST time. And because Applejack's eyes are focused on Scootaloo, she doesn't see that she's about to step on a twig. Well, not until it's too late!*

Scootaloo: (as Applejack steps on the twig) YIPE! (Shoots up into the sky and clings to a cloud) Uh...I'm okay! (Part of the cloud she's clinging onto goes poof) Uh oh. (Falls back down screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (lands on the ground creating a hole shaped like her) OOF!

Applejack: (winces) Ooh! Ah think ah felt that. (Peers into the hole) Hey, uh, Scoot? You a'right down there, sugarcube? You're lookin' more nervous than a worm in an apple on cider making day. Is anythin' the matter there, youngin'?

Scootaloo: (pokes her head out the hole and laughs nervously) Heh. It's nothing. Just nothing. I just thought I heard something. That's all. No big deal or anything. (Hears an owl hoot and freaks out again) AGH! WHAT WAS THAT?! (Skids backwards a bit)

Applejack: Uh...an owl? Because ah think ah know an owl's hoot when ah hear one. Seriously though, you sure you're okay? You seem a little jumpy.

Scootaloo: Um...just getting some exercise! You know how important it is stretch out those hindquarters every so often. Aheh.

Applejack: (uncertain) Ah guess.

Scootaloo: (hears a frog croaking) AAAGH! MOMMY! (Jumps onto Applejack's neck and clings on it for dear life)

Applejack: (starts to choke) S...s...Scootaloo?! That's...my...neck! CAN'T...BREATHE...SUGARCUBE!

Scootaloo: Oops. (lets go of her neck) Heh. Sorry.

Applejack: (coughs for a bit until she regains her breathing abilties) Phew! That's better. Now, Scootaloo, please listen to me, sugarcube. Ah can tell somethin' is clearly botherin' ya. You've been actin' pretty strange for what's been...like...an HOUR now! Ah want to help ya any way ah possibly can. But ah can't do that if you won't tell me what's wrong. So, what do ya say?

Scootaloo: (sighs) I want to tell you, Applejack. Really, I do. But I...can't.

Applejack: Why not?

Scootaloo: (not wanting to reveal what she told Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle yet) Because I came on this trip to show Rainbow Dash how awesome and cool I am just like her. If she were to find out what it is that's troubling me, well...I just don't know what she'd think of me then.

Applejack: (now speaking in an almost motherly/sisterly tone) Aw, come on, Scootaloo. You can tell me anything. Ah promise ah won't think any less of you for anythin' if ya tell me. Ah promise.

Scootaloo: (still a little unsure) A-are you sure?

Applejack: (recites a certain pink pony's promise making catchphrase) Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.

Scootaloo: Well...okay.

Rarity: (still struggling with the cart along with Sweetie Belle) I say, is everything okay over here, Applejack, dear?

Sweetie Belle: Yeah. Why have you two stopped. I thought you said you didn't want us all to be here after dark.

Applejack: Actually, ah said that if we don't get a move on, it'll be dark before we reach our destination.

Sweetie Belle: Oh. So, who said...

Applejack: Could ya'll maybe go on ahead without us for a bit? Ah've got a little situation with Scootaloo here to sort out. Ah promise ah'll catch up with ya as soon as possible.

Rarity: Oh. Well, if you say so, darling. Come on then, Sweetie Belle. Better hurry if we want to catch up with Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom.

Sweetie Belle: How do you expect the two of us to HURRY when we're carrying a REALLY heavy cart here?

Rarity: Well, the least we can do it at least TRY! Now, come on! (Begins pulling the cart again with all her and Sweetie Belle's might very SLOWLY until they are both out of sight)

Applejack: (waits until they're both gone) Now then, Scootaloo. Looks as though the coast is now clear if you feel any more comfortable now. So tell me, what's the matter, darlin'?

Scootaloo: (lets out another sigh) I had a pretty bad dream last night.

Applejack: What about?

Scootaloo: I dreamt that I was being chased through the woods by The Olden Pony.

Applejack: (surprised) "The Olden Pony"? You talkin' about that pony Rainbow Dash was talkin' about in her story last night?

Scootaloo: Yeah. That's the one. It was such a bad dream, I woke right up screaming and didn't want to go back to sleep. And now...(feels tears forming in her eyes)...I'm afraid that whenever I go to sleep now, the nightmare might keep coming back over and over again. (Sniffs) And I...and I don't want the nightmare to keep coming back! (Begins crying and hugs Applejack)

Applejack: (comforts her as best as she can) There, there, sugarcube. There, there. Ah'm sure you're gonna be fine. Tell ya what, if it makes you feel a little better, maybe you should snuggle up with me tonight. How does that sound?

Scootaloo: (dries her eyes and sniffs) O-okay, I guess.

Applejack: Good. 'Cause that always used to work with Apple Bloom whenever she used to have a pretty bad dream as a foal. Come on. Let's catch up with the others, shall we? Maybe they've found the second campsite by now.

Scootaloo: Okay. (Follows Applejack)

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants French Narrator With The French Accent: Another few hours later...

*Well, as Applejack had predicted, it has INDEED gotten dark by the time everypony's found their destination. Still, what matters is that everyone is here safe and sound, Applejack is willing to look after Scootaloo for the night the same as she would with any of her siblings, and as long as nothing else scary happens, we'll be oka-and there's a cave here. Welp, spoke too soon.*

Sweetie Belle: (reads the sign) "Larry's NEW Cave Hotel. This Mine Is Mine and Is Completley Mario-Proofed. Gone Back To The Mushroom Kingdom To Collect All The Other Koopalings. Do Not Enter."? (Suddenly confused) Huh? Who's Larry?

Apple Bloom: Who's Mario?

Sweetie Belle: What are "Koopalings"?

Scootaloo: (hiding behind Applejack) G-g-g-gee, i-i-it looks k-k-kinda d-d-d-dark in there, doesn't it? (Gulps) Uh, you didn't happen to bring a torch with you, did you, Applejack?

Applejack: Nope. 'Fraid not, ah'm afriad.

(Yep. Had to happen eventually. References to a cutscene from...that REALLY strange and bizzare Mario game for the Philips CD-I that people seem to like for...rather unexplainably strange reasons. That game, of course, would be Hotel Mario. And to this day, I'm STILL not entirely sure what it is about the cutscenes from that game as well as a few episodes from the Super Mario World TV Show that's considered something for everyone on the internet to OBSESS over!)

Rainbow Dash: (thrilled) Alright! A deep, dark cave! Perfect for the story I've got tonight.

Scootaloo: (eyes shrink at the mention of another story) A-a-a-ANOTHER story?! (Gulps again) Oh no. N-n-not another one. I don't want to have another bad dream.

Applejack: There, there, Scootaloo. Don't worry. Ah'll talk to her.

Rainbow Dash: All we need is a campfire and we're good to go. So, any volunteers? (Looks at Scootaloo expectedly)

Scootaloo: (gulps a third time and glances nervously at the trees) Um...uhhhhhhh...I...

Applejack: (clears her throat) Hey, Rainbow Dash, how about we skip the story for tonight, you know? And do some singing instead.

Rainbow Dash: Aw, come on, AJ! I got a really *good* ghost story for tonight!

Applejack: I'm sure that you do, Dash, and as much as I'd like to hear yah tell the story, why not do something different tonight? Ya know, to change it up?

Scootaloo: Sure! What's your idea, Applejack?

Applejack: (briefly glances at Sweetie Belle) Oh I don't know. Maybe, some singing or something like that?

Sweetie Belle: (perking up at the word "singing") Singing?! Well, you don't have to tell me twice!

Apple Bloom: Oh boy. Here we go.

Rainbow Dash: (a little disappointed) But...what about my story?

Sweetie Belle: (jumps onto a nearby rock and starts singing very loud and off-key) OH, NINETY-NINE BUCKETS OF OATS ON THE WALL! NINETY-NINE BUCKETS OF OATS! TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, YOU GOT NINETY-EIGHT BUCKETS OF OATS ON THE WALL! NINETY-EIGHT BUCKETS OF OATS ON THE WALL! NINETY-EIGHT BUCKETS OF OATS!

Rarity: So, uh, how long is this song going to go on for?

Apple Bloom: A LONG time! Trust me, Scootaloo and ah had to sit through some of Sweetie Belle's songs before.

Rainbow Dash: (pouting a little) Well, hopefully, it won't take too long. I really want to tell my new ghost story.

Applejack: Honestly, Dash, what is it with you and GHOST stories lately? Come on. Ah'm pretty certain not EVERY camping trip in existence has to have some kind of "scary" campfire story involved in it. And besides, it's not Nightmare Night. Save the ghost stories until then, eh?

Rainbow Dash: (begins pouting even more) Awwwww! But Applejack! It's a really GOOD one! And besides, it doesn't really matter to me whether it's Nightmare Night or not! I tell ghost stories because sometimes, it's just...well, y'know, FUN to be scared!

Applejack: Now, where on earth did you hear a thing like that?

Rainbow Dash: (shrugs) Don't ask me, AJ. Ask Pinkie Pie. She's the one who said it to me herself that one time.

Applejack: Ah shouldn't have asked.

Sweetie Belle: (still singing painfully loud and off-key) ...TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, YOU GOT NINETY-FIVE BUCKETS OF OATS ON THE WALL! NINETY-FIVE BUCKETS OF OATS ON THE WALL! NINETY-FIVE BUCKETS OF OATS! TAKE ONE DOWN...

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: Later...

(Wow. We're using these times cards an awful lot this time around, aren't we?)

*Well, by the sounds of it, Sweetie Belle's still going for it. Everypony else on the other hand though look pretty bushed though. Except Scootaloo. While everyone else look like they're on the verge of falling asleep, she's just bobbing her head along to the annoyingly catchy song with a big grin on her face which looks...kind of forced.*

Sweetie Belle: (still singing her heart out) ...PASS IT AROUND, YOU GOT SEVENTY-ONE BUCKETS OF OATS ON THE WALL! SEVENTY-ONE BUCKETS OF OATS ON THE WALL! SEVENTY-ONE BUCKETS OF OATS! TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, YOU GOT SEVENTY BUCKETS OF OATS ON THE WALL...

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: Later still...

*Yep. Still singing as loudly as ever. As for the others, well, everyone except Scootaloo has dropped off to sleep. Rainbow Dash is being a surprisingly quiet sleeper this time and is sucking her hoof, Applejack is snoring as adorably as she normally does, and Rarity...looks a little squashed. I mean, Applejack is leaning against her, so that would mostly likely explain it. Scootaloo STILL has that rather forced smile plastered on that face and is still bobbing her head along with the song.*

(Out of curiosity, how the heck can Apple Bloom, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity SLEEP through all this?! Seriously, this noise is enough to keep ANYONE awake! Dede42: I honestly have no idea, and I've been wondering that myself.)

Sweetie Belle: (still screaming to the heavens) ...FORTY-ONE BUCKET OF OATS! TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, YOU GOT...forty...(pauses)...wait, what number am I on now? I think I lost track for a quick second. (Has a think) Oh yeah! (Continues her song) FORTY BUCKETS OF OATS ON THE WALL! FORTY BUCKETS OF OATS ON THE WALL! FORTY BUCKETS OF OATS...

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: You get the idea!

Sweetie Belle: (finally reaching the end of her song) ...BUCKETS OF OATS! TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, YOU GOT ZERO BUCKETS OF OATS ON THE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

(Why does this last "waaaaaaaalllllll" make me think of how the Mail Time song from Blue's Clues ends?)

Apple Bloom, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity: (all wake up screaming with their hairs standing on end) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sweetie Belle: (pleased with her song) The end. (Immediately falls over and goes to sleep, snoring)

Rainbow Dash: (yawns) Is she done?

Applejack: (rubs her eyes) Ah would assume so.

Rainbow Dash: Well, now that's over, time for my campfire story! And I gotta warn ya, it's pretty spooky! (Does an evil laugh) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Suddenly notices that everypony's not there) Huh? Girls? (Turns to the rock and notices Sweetie Belle is gone too) Sweetie Belle? Where'd you all...(spots them all inside the cave) Hey! (Flies inside)

* * *

*Inside the cave, Apple Bloom, Applejack and Scootaloo are getting out their sleeping bags while Rarity uses her magic to carry her sleeping Sweetie Belle towards her...really ridiculous looking tent castle...thing!*

Rainbow Dash: What are you all DOING?!

Applejack: (getting into her sleeping bag) All gettin' ready to go to sleep.

Rainbow Dash: (dismayed) What?! B-but what about my ghost story? A-and the campfire?

Applejack: Rainbow, do you even know how late it is to be telling campfire stories right now?

Apple Bloom: (yawns and gets into her sleeping bag as well) Too late. That's what comes in having to listen to Sweetie Belle's singing.

Scootaloo: (confused as she lays down on her sleeping bag) How were you all able to sleep through that by the way? That's just...weird.

Rainbow Dash: (still struggling to get a word out) B-b-but didn't any of you want to hear what my new ghost story was all about?

Applejack: Not really.

Apple Bloom: (does another yawn and shakes her head) Maybe tomorrow. (Drops off to sleep)

Rainbow Dash: (begins to pout again) Aww! But it was a Headless Horse story!

Scootaloo: (gasps) A "Headless Horse"?

Rainbow Dash: (still a little disappointed) Yeah. Some pony that lives in these woods and looks for little lost ponies and all that. And it was a pretty spooky tale I wanted to tell too. But I guess...(sighs and gets into her own sleeping bag)...I guess it's just going to have to wait until next time. (Puts earplugs in her ears) Really sorry about this, Scootaloo. (Sadly goes off to sleep)

Scootaloo: (beginning to feel scared again) A...(gulps)..."Headless Horse"? (Begins shaking in fear) Ooh, I don't think I like the sound of that! I'm frightened enough by the story of The Olden Pony as it is! Oh, this is so unfair. (Yawns) I'm...falling asleep.

Applejack (notices and pulls Scootaloo and her sleeping bag over so that they are side-by-side) Don't worry your little head, Scoot, there ain't no Headless Horse, and ya'll be sleeping with me tonight, sweetie.

Scootaloo: Really? You'll do that?

Applejack: (nods) That's right, Scoot. Now let's get you all tucked in and all.

Scootaloo: (smiles tiredly) Sure…thanks…Applejack… (she yawns cutely.)

*Applejack tucks Scootaloo into the sleeping bag as she drifts off to sleep, checks on Apple Bloom, and then settles into her own sleeping bag and goes to sleep, too.*

* * *

A/N: Loving this scene, online brother, and I actually combined what you provided to what I was going to add, which was Applejack suggesting singing instead of storytelling. interesting timing, huh? Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I did find that disclaimer to be positive, online brother, I only removed it for fear that others would take offense and come after you, and I didn't want that to happen again. Onward!

* * *

Sleepless in Ponyville: Deleted Scene 3: A Continuation Of The Previous Chapter/How To Wake Up A Sleeping Rainbow/The Truth Comes Out!

*Well, here's Scootaloo just wandering through the creepy forest all by herself and...wait, hold up! Scootaloo?! Walking through the forest all by herself?! But...didn't we just...oh, wait a minute. This isn't actually happening right now. It's only a dream sequence. Phew! Thank Celestia or Luna for that! Though, dream sequences in Equestria definitely seem all too realistic, if you ask me. It's as if the stuff happening in dreams is actually happening when it's not. Anyway, Scootaloo is walking through the forest. Not laughing back and forth at what anypony has to say because...there isn't anypony here other than whoever's making the sound of hoofbeats that's getting closer and closer and...uh oh.*

* * *

Scootaloo: (hears the sound) What's that? (checks her own hoof briefly) Well, it can't be ME making those noises. So, that must mean...(looks behind her and hears the hoofbeats getting louder) Oh no! It must be the Headless Horse! If it catches me, I'm never gonna be heard from again! And I wanna be heard from! (Begins slowly trotting) Well, I'm not staying here another minute. I think I'm just gonna start walking. (The hoofbeats get even louder and she begins to speed up) Running. Better start running. Running. (The hoofbeats start to speed up and get even louder) YIPE! (Runs about as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog) SPRINTING! YES! I JUST GOTTA KEEP SPRINTING!

(Yep. That's right. More Spongebob references, more fun. This time, a reference to the episode "Rock Bottom".)

* * *

*As she keeps on running through the forest, not jumping other any fences or dodging any trees but still trying to get away regardless, due to not watching where she's going, she trips over a rock and tumbles down a hillside leading to a dead end.*

Scootaloo: Woah, WOAAAH! (Lands on the ground with a thump) Oof! (Now all dazed) Sitting. Sitting. Bleeding. (Shakes her head the moment she hears the hoofbeats again) Hey. Who's there? (Hears a wicked whinnying sort of sound) Okay, that's enough! (Backs herself into a dead end as the sound of hoofbeats gets even closer) Don't come any closer! (Sees a "Headless Horse" appears right above her) I'm warning you! (The "Headless Horse" raises it's forelegs) I'M JUST AN ORPHAN! (The "Headless Horse" suddenly pounces right in front of her) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (Shuts her eyes and waits for the inevitable)

Luna's Voice: (coming from somewhere on the moon) A warm welcome to you, Scootaloo.

Scootaloo: (opens her eyes and sees that the "Headless Horse" is now frozen in place) Huh? What happened?

*And then, like magic, the now frozen "Headless Horse" just disappears as if it was a bubble as Princess Luna comes flying in with a warm smile on her face.*

Scootaloo: (gasps in awe) Princess Luna! Oh, what a relief! Am I glad to see you? You know, for a second there, I thought you were the Headless Horse!

Luna: You were mistaken, but I hope not disappointed.

Scootaloo: (hurries over to the princess) You are SO, so better than the Headless Horse. (Suddenly confused) But...wait a minute. What are you doing here out here in these woods? Shouldn't you be in Canterlot with Celestia or something? Isn't she worried sick about you?

Luna: Oh, Scootaloo. I am the princess of the night. Thus, it is my duty to come into your dreams.

Scootaloo: Oh yeah. (Suddenly even more confused) Wait, this is all a dream? But it feels so...REAL! (Touches the air with her hoof causing it to ripple) Whoa! And now, I suddenly feel like I'm in that one scene from Looney Tunes: Back in Action where something like this happens when you touch the air.

Luna: (waits until the vibrating air stops) I assure you that you are indeed asleep. Though unfortunatley, when you awake, the thing that frightens you most will still exist.

Scootaloo: (swallows nervously trying to guess what it is) You...don't mean the...h-h-Headless Horse now, do you?

Luna: What? No. Of course not, Scootaloo. There's no such thing as a Headless Horse. That's just a fictional character in somepony's campfire story. But...is this "Headless Horse" you speak of REALLY what frightens you the most?

Scootaloo: (sits down and sighs sadly) Well, there is that. There's also the Olden Pony too. But I guess my BIGGEST fear of them all is that I'm afraid Rainbow Dash may find out that I'm not as tough as she thinks I am and that she won't want to adopt me as her very own sister after all.

Luna: (suddenly concerned) You're saying you don't have any siblings of your own, Scootaloo?

Scootaloo: No. I'm saying I'm homeless.

Luna: (gasps) Homeless?!

Scootaloo: Yep. Mom and Dad left me at an orphanage.

Luna: (horrifed) But...WHY?!

Scootaloo: Because...(sighs and tears up again)...they wanted to be world-travellers studying plants and stuff instead of looking after a little pegasus filly. At least, I'm SURE I heard them say that right to me when Mr. Stork brought me there.

(Hey, if the Looney Tunes cartoons from long ago can have their very own...drunk Mr. Stork, why can't Equestria or any other world have Dumbo's sober Mr. Stork?)

Luna: How awful! Does anypony else know about this?

Scootaloo: (looks up and sniffs) Well, I did tell Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. I've been meaning to tell Rainbow Dash this. That was the WHOLE reason I came on this camping trip in the first place. To ask her to give me a good home at her place and be my big sister. But I...haven't had the chance to yet.

Luna: Why not?

Scootaloo: (lets loose more tears) Because of those scary stories she's been telling me! That's why! (Cries into her forelegs)

Luna: There, there, Scootaloo. It's okay. Everypony has fears. Everypony must face them in their own way. But they MUST be faced, or the nightmares WILL continue!

Scootaloo: (stops her crying) Wait, WHAT?! Are you serious?! Also, if you have the ability to go into ponies' dreams and comfort them when they're having a nightmare, then...why didn't you tell me any of this when I had the FIRST nightmare?!

Luna: Oh. Right. About that. (Sighs) I'll be honest with you, young filly, this is actually my very FIRST time entering somepony's dream.

Scootaloo: It is?!

Luna: Yes. It would appear that I've only just now started doing this. It was actually something my sister suggested I should do as a nighttime hobby because I still felt that ponies didn't like my nights.

Scootaloo: What? Still?

Luna: Yeah. If only she had suggested I go into ponies' dreams before. Then, I probably wouldn't have turned into Nightmare Moon out of anger and gotten myself banished to the moon for a thousand years as punishment!

Scootaloo: (shudders at the memory) You still having a hard time forgiving yourself over all that?

Luna: (sighs) It would appear that I am, dear Scootaloo.

Scootaloo: Ow! Why do I suddenly have a pain in one of my legs all of a sudden? OW! Man, that's really starting to hurt!

Luna: (takes notice of this) Oh my! You didn't sprain your leg when you tumbled down this hillside, did you?

Scootaloo: I don't think I did, Luna. OW! Ooh, the pain is starting to get more and more worse by the second! OW! (The air starts vibrating and the rocks start tumbling) What the-?! W-what's happening?!

Luna: (begins flying away) I think you might be waking up, Scootaloo!

Scootaloo: I am?!

Luna: Which means it's time for me to get outta here before I fade away too!

Scootaloo: Wait! W-where are you going?!

Luna: Well, I've gotta go tell Celestia everything you just told me. Everypony's got to hear about this important information you gave me at SOME point. Just remember one thing and keep it in mind.

Scootaloo: W-what's that?

Luna: Face your fears! (Disappears with the dream)

* * *

Scootaloo: (waking up back inside the cave) Princess Luna?!

Applejack: (wakes up with a snort) Wha-? Huh? S-Scootaloo? (Shakes herself awake) Scootaloo, is everythin' okay? (Gets out of her sleeping bag and rushes towards her) What happened? Speak to me! Say somethin'! Anything!

Scootaloo: I-it's fine, Applejack. Really. I'm okay. I just...(sighs)...had another bad dream.

Applejack: About the Headless Horse, ah assume? (Scootaloo sadly nods) Aw, there, there, sugarcube. (gives Scootaloo a much needed hug) It's alright now. Ah'm here for you. And like ah said before, there's definitely no such thing as a Headless Horse. Now, come on. Let's get you tucked back into your sleeping bag and...(suddenly hears a distant whinnying sound) Whoa, nelly! What in tarnation was THAT?!

Scootaloo: (gasps as her heart fills with fear) It's the wicked whinny of the Headless Horse! (Jumps out of Applejack's forelegs)

*Quick as a flash, Scootaloo grabs her scooter and helmet and with her wings motoring, she shoots out of the cave even faster than we've seen her running!*

Applejack: (tries to run after her) Scootaloo! Wait!

*As Applejack tries to catch up with Scootaloo, there's suddenly another distant whinnying sound which wakes up Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Rarity.*

Apple Bloom: (wakes with a start) Whoa! What the hay?!

Sweetie Belle: (rushes out of Rarity's tent) Wah! What's that noise?!

Rarity: (yawns as she sleepily removes her sleep-mask) Who is disturbing my beauty sleep?!

Apple Bloom: (rubs the sleep out of her eyes) S-Scootaloo? (Gets out of her sleeping bag and follows Applejack back towards the cave entrance) Scootaloo, where are ya'll goin'?

Sweetie Belle: (following Apple Bloom to the entrance) Come back, Scootaloo! It's not safe to be out there on your own! (Suddenly hears another rather distant whinnying sound and jumps) EEK! There's that sound again! W-w-what in the world even IS making such noises?!

Apple Bloom: A-a-ah don't know! Applejack, what's goin' on here? What kind of creature of these woods could be makin' such AWFUL sounds at THIS time of the night?

Sweetie Belle: And why would it drive Scootaloo away like that?

Applejack: (gulps) Um...g-girls? Uh...ah honestly have NO idea how to say this, but...ah think we might be under attack by the Headless Horse!

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: (in unison) WHAT?!

Apple Bloom: B-b-but that's IMPOSSIBLE, sis! Ah thought the Headless Horse only existed in campfire stories!

Applejack: So did I! Apparently, ah was wrong! (Hears yet ANOTHER distant whinnying sound) WHOA! And it sounds like it's AWFULLY close by!

Apple Bloom: (gulps) Y-you don't think it's r-r-right BEHIND us, d-d-do you?

Applejack: (puts on a determined face) Only one way to know for sure, sugarcube. On the count of three, we jump back inside and nab it before it nabs us!

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: (in unison again) WHAT?!

Apple Bloom: ARE YOU CRAZY?!

Applejack: One...

Sweetie Belle: Yep. She's crazy.

Applejack: Two...

Apple Bloom: Well, ah guess we don't really have much of a choice here.

Applejack: THREE!

*With a mighty leap, the three brave ponies jump back inside the cave in hopes that they will have caught the Headless Horse by surprise. Only the pony who ends up getting pounced on is none other than the only sane mare left. Rarity.*

Rarity: (from under Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle) Please...get...OFF...of...me!

Applejack: Oh! Sorry, Rarity. (And she, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle quickly get off of Rarity.)

Rarity: (fixes her mane and tail with her magic) Really? Why did you all just JUMP on me like that? That's really rather rude of all three of you, you know!

Sweetie Belle: (blushes in embarrassment) Sorry about that, big sister. It's just...well, we were trying to capture the Headless Horse.

Rarity: "Headless Horse"?! What "Headless Horse"? There's no such thing as a "Headless Horse" here, Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle: (hears another whinnying sound that's even LOUDER than the other sounds and jumps onto her sister's back) EEP! T-t-t-then what do you c-call THAT then?!

Rarity: (rolls her eyes) Oh, Sweetie Belle, you silly filly. Look below you.

*Sweetie Belle looks down and sees Rainbow Dash, who lets out a loud whinnying sound as she sleeps.*

Sweetie Belle (eyes wide) Oh, it's Rainbow Dash making the whinnying sound!

Applejack: (rolls her eyes) Should've known. (She goes over and pokes at Rainbow Dash.) All right there. Time for ya to wake up.

Rainbow Dash: (cracks an eye open) Why are you poking me, AJ? It ain't time to wake up yet, is it?

Applejack: It is for YOU.

Rainbow Dash: (sits up and yawns) What is THAT supposed to mean, Applejack? What makes you think it would be time for somepony like ME to wake up from a much needed sleep? What, I can't nap at nighttime EITHER?

Applejack: This isn't about what time of the day you're allowed to be lazy, Dash! We've got a serious matter at hoof here!

Rainbow Dash: At THIS time of the night? You must be joking. And if you are, that's pretty low because not even I would make a joke like that! And...(notices something is amiss)...wait a minute. Something isn't right here. (Begins counting everypony) One, two, three, four, and myself. That makes five. So, that means...(gasps) Where's Scootaloo?!

Rarity: At last, her brain is FINALLY catching onto something.

Apple Bloom: She ran away, Rainbow Dash!

Sweetie Belle: Right into the forest!

Rainbow Dash: She WHAT?! (Flies out of her sleeping bag and rushes towards the cave entrance) What does she think she's DOING out there?! Monster hunting? She can't do that! Not without somepony there with here! She could get seriously hurt!

Applejack: Now, hold on there, Rainbow Dash. There's a perfectly good reason as to why she ran away like that. And if you'll just let me explain...

Rainbow Dash: No time for explanations, AJ! I've gotta go find her and give her a stern talking to! Hold on, Scootaloo! Rainbow Dash is on the way! (Flies out of the cave and off into the forest)

Applejack: (groans) Ugh! Why do ah even bother tryin' to reason with her? Come on, gang. Ah have a feeling it'll probably require ALL of us to find and rescue Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom: But what can WE do, big sis? We can't fly like Rainbow Dash! Something bad might have happened to Scootaloo by the time WE catch up to her!

Applejack: Hey, ah've started developing a STRONG bond between her and me as of yesterday. Ah've been startin' to care about her the same way ah care for you, Apple Bloom. So, don't think ah'm gonna be giving up on her THAT easily! Who's with me?

Sweetie Belle: I am!

Apple Bloom: (still uncertain) Well, okay. If ya say so.

Rarity: Here, here!

Applejack: Alright. Let's go!

*And so, they all bravely set off into the forest following the tracks of Scootaloo's scooter in hopes that they will all find Scootaloo before something horrible happens to her. But, knowing how life in Equestria works, it's...probably a little bit too late for that. Let's go find where Scoots is now and see if I'm right, shall we?*

* * *

*Scootaloo zooms through the forest on her scooter, glances behind her whenever she hears the snapping of a twig or the crunching of leaves, and one of those times that she takes her eyes off the path, her scooter hits a rock. She is thrown into the air, lands and tumbles down a slope toward the edge of a cliff near a large waterfall, and she just manages to grab a tree branch with her teeth.*

Scootaloo: _This is it. I'm going to lose my grip and fall!_

*Scootaloo can feel the branch start to brea, and she shuts her eyes to wait for it to happen - when she hears shouts and opens her eyes to see Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Rarity coming to her rescue and, as they work together, they get her far away from the edge of the cliff.*

Rainbow Dash: Alright, squirt, I want answers! Just what exactly were you doing out here in these woods nearly getting yourself killed by going over a waterfall in the middle of the NIGHT?!

*After a few audible gasps from everypony else after seeing Rainbow Dash raise her voice at poor Scootaloo like that, there is nothing but silence. All Scootaloo can do now is tear up once more while Applejack shifts from where she's standing uncomfortably over being reminded about how she once raised her own voice at poor Twilight Sparkle when it really wasn't necessary. Eventually, the moment of silence passes and Scootaloo just rushes straight to Applejack in tears. The other crusaders, also heartbroken to see Scootaloo so upset, join in on the group hug. This is a sight that confuses Rainbow Dash.*

Applejack: (doing her best to comfort Scootaloo) Shh, shh, shh! It's okay, Scootaloo. Ah'm here. You're all safe and sound now.

Rainbow Dash: (weirded out) Uh...Applejack? What is all...THIS about?

Applejack: (turns to face Rainbow Dash) Rainbow Dash, do you HONESTLY believe that Scootaloo here would deliberatley put herself in danger like this?

Rainbow Dash: (confused) What are you talking about, Applejack? She ran out here all by herself, didn't she?

Applejack: Yes, she did. But she had a perfectly good reason to do that if you're willin' to let me explain it to ya this time 'round, Dash.

Rainbow Dash: (still confused) I don't even...wha-?

Apple Bloom: It's because of YOU, Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow Dash: (taken aback by this) ME?! What the-? I don't... No... What?! What do you mean it's because of me?! What did I even do?! I couldn't have done anything that would've caused all this to happen, right?

Applejack: No, ah'm sad to say that Apple Bloom is right, sugarcube. After everythin' that poor Scoots has been goin' through this entire campout with us, we're definitely holdin' you 100% responsible for it.

Rainbow Dash: (not believing what she's hearing) What?! You too, Applejack?! I...I can't believe what I am hearing from you right now! What could I have POSSIBLY done that would lead up to Scootaloo running off all on her own like this?!

Applejack: Well, for a start, all you've been doin' this whole time was wanting to tell everypony all those spooky campfire stories you've heard from others.

Rainbow Dash: (groans in frustration) Ugh! THIS again?! What's your POINT, AJ? We've been through this already!

Applejack: Rainbow, can you remember the last time Scootaloo has EVER been on a campout with us?

Rainbow Dash: (tries to think) Um...let me think...uhhhhhhh...errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...actually, I don't really recall ANY of us going on a campout together.

Applejack: Exactly. This is Scootaloo's first time camping out in the wide open like Apple Bloom and me have been doin' a lot. She hadn't heard ANY campfire stories before and that story about The Olden Pony REALLY frightened her.

Rainbow Dash: I...it did?

Applejack: And because of that, she started suffering from a very bad nightmare she had and didn't get much sleep.

Scootaloo: (still in tears) Not only that, but just before I ran out of the cave, I had another nightmare all about The Headless Horse. And when I woke up, I heard a strange noise that sounded EXACTLY like it and...I just couldn't help it, Rainbow Dash! I HAD to run away! I didn't know what to do!

Rainbow Dash: (now starting to feel sorry for Scootaloo) Aww, Scootaloo.

Applejack: And as it turned out, that noise that scared her off was actually your SNORING!

Rainbow Dash: (suddenly even more surprised than she already was) Wait, WHAT?! My SNORING?! Excuse me?!

Rarity: Indeed. Very unladylike of you, if you want my opinion, darling. I think you should see some sort of doctor or something. It sounded more worse than that dragon Fluttershy had to deal with. Really, whoever heard of anypony making loud and scary whinnying noises in their sleep?

Rainbow Dash: Hey! I can't help how I...sleep...ugh! (Turns her attention back to Scootaloo) S-scootaloo? I-is this true? H-have I REALLY driven you away like this with my campfire stories and...my sleeping?

Scootaloo: (briefly stops her crying to look at Rainbow Dash) Mmm-hmm.

Rainbow Dash: But...I don't understand. You said you weren't scared at all. And...if you were so frightened of my stories, why didn't you just tell me? I totally would've listened to you! Honest!

Applejack: (raises her eyebrow) Would you have though, Dash?

Rainbow Dash: Uh...okay, I probably wouldn't have taken the time to hear you out either way. But still...

Applejack: She told me she was worried about what you might think of her if she told you all about her fears or if you somehow found out about it.

Scootaloo: But now, you know. (Sighs) Don't worry. I'll understand if you don't want to take me under your wing and become like a big sister for me. I don't deserve that kind of thing anymore.

Rainbow Dash: (confused again) "Be like a big sister"? W-what are you talking about, Scootaloo?

Applejack: (growing concerned again) Sugarcube, is there somethin' else you didn't want to tell me earlier?

Scootaloo: (looks at Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle) What do you think, girls? Should I tell them or should I let either of you two tell them?

Sweetie Belle: We'll do it for you, Scootaloo. I don't think you're in the best of moods to do so yourself right now.

Apple Bloom: (nods in agreement before turning back to Applejack and the others) Well, see, Applejack, the thing is, what Scootaloo means by all that is...well, she, uh...has no other big sister to call her own. Or even a family to call her own either. The truth is, she's...homeless.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity: (all in shock) WHAT?!

Sweetie Belle: Yeah. Scootaloo told us EVERYTHING about her past the last time we met up in the clubhouse. About how they left her at an orphanage just because they chose to be world-travellers instead of parents because it was too dangerous to let her travel with them, how she ran away from the orphanage because it was so terrible, and how she's been spending almost all her whole life living on the empty streets of Ponyville afterwards.

Rarity: "On the STREETS"?! You mean like in ALLEY-WAYS?! DIRTY alley-ways?! Where ponies don't even bother to put their trash in the trash cans?! EWWW! However did she manage to stay so CLEAN all this time?!

Apple Bloom: (turns to Rainbow Dash) Scootaloo REALLY looks up to you, Rainbow Dash. Not just as a hero, but as a big sister too. So, when she said she wanted you to take her under your wing and become her like big sister, she was really asking if you could...give her a good home...with you. That's why ah asked Applejack to invite you along on this trip.

Rainbow Dash: (touched by this) R-really? S-she really wants that?

Scootaloo: (dries a few tears out of her eyes) Well, I did. But now, I'm starting to have second thoughts about it.

Rainbow Dash: Huh? "Second thoughts"?

Scootaloo: (Goes up to her idol) Rainbow Dash, I will always consider you as a hero and a big sister. But after everything that has happened to me throughout this whole thing, I'm not really sure if I feel comfortable about the idea of actually LIVING with you anymore.

Everyone Else: (all in shock again) WHAT?!

Rainbow Dash: W-why not?

Scootaloo: Be- be- because I'm scared that you'll just keep telling me those scary ghost stories, and that'll just lead to more trouble. I'm better off living with Applejack and Apple Bloom.

Rainbow Dash: (sighs sadly) Oh geez, Scootaloo, I had _no_ idea, and I wish that you've told me sooner. Pal, I will admit that when I first heard those stories, I had some _really_ bad nightmares, and this lead to me avoiding camping at all cost until I finally told my parents the reason. This is the first camp out that I've been on since I was a filly, and I should've asked before telling the ghost stories. Can you ever forgive me, Scootaloo?"

Scootaloo: (thinks about it) I can forgive you for the ghost stories, Rainbow Dash. Maybe if we can get through the rest of this camping trip without any scary stories, I might be able to sleep at night, and who knows, I might consider having you as a big sister again.

Rainbow Dash: (beams) You got a deal, pal!

Everyone Else: Yay!

* * *

A/N: This is great, online brother, and I've added some to this as well. Hugs for days! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	12. Chapter 11: Deleted Scene 11

A/N: Yay! A new deleted scene! Onward!

* * *

Sleepless in Ponyville: Deleted Scene 4: Alternate Ending/Prologue To The Wishing Stone. (Aka: An Attempt At Making One Of Dede42's Downer Endings Related To Shadow Star A Whole Lot Funnier!)

(Yep. You heard that right. Now again, I must briefly remind everyone here that I'm not really a particular fan of my online sister's Shadow Star stories that much. They can be dark, they can be sad, they can be depressing, they can be...well, pretty much like any of the actual show's later seasons that deal with dark, deadly, dangerous and serious villain type...stuff. And once more, no offence to Dede42 or anyone else that likes that sort of thing in her stories or the actual MLP show. Again, always have been a light-hearted cartoon fan. Always will be. Just saying. Onward!)

* * *

*So, all is now good between Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash. They've managed to get through the rest of their trip without anypony telling any scary campfire stories. She's been getting much better sleep at night lately. But what's more, Scootaloo now has a new home and a family. The Apple Family to be exact. Don't worry. Scootaloo still idolises Rainbow Dash like she usually does. And although she doesn't live with her for reasons that were explained in the previous chapter, she still considers her a big sister nonetheless. As for Rainbow, she doesn't seem to mind where Scootaloo chooses to live. As long as she's happy, she's perfectly okay with it. So, all's well that ends well, eh? Well...not quite. I mean, it's a happy ending for Scootaloo, but as for wherever Princess Luna went, oh, this will most likely end up as a downer ending for whoever she finds in this next dream orb. And that pony she finds is none other than Shadow Star's very own niece! Silver Star! Wait, what? Shadow Star actually has a niece? Now, isn't THAT odd?*

* * *

Silver Star: (sitting inside a glass bottle...in her dream...for some reason...and also crying) Why is she doing this? (Sniffs) Why, why is my aunt trying to harm the ponies of Equestria? (Another sniff) What did anyone ever do to deserve this? (Lets loose some more tears)

Luna: (entering Silver Star's dream) Uh, hello! Um...permission to come inside?

Silver Star: (looks up and yelps) EEK! (Backs away until she backs into the side of the bottle) OOF! (Begins shaking in fear) W-w-w-who the heck are you?! A-a-and how'd you even GET inside this bottle anyway?

Luna: (begins introducing herself in a very overly dramatic way) Because I am Princess Luna! Princess of the Night! I've recently just been given this ability to watch over and enter ponies' dreams and try and comfort them when they are suffering from very bad nightmares! At least...that's what I've been doing with Scootaloo when I just started doing this. And you are?

Silver Star: (still feeling a little uneasy) S-s-Silver Star.

Luna: "Silver Star", eh? Hmm. Now, why does that last name sound strangely familiar to me for some reason? (Just shrugs) Meh. Oh well. Probably not that important. So, Silver Star, um...if you don't mind me asking this question as I know it's pretty strange for me of all ponies to ask such silly things like this, but...uh...what exactly are you doing trapped inside this bottle?

Silver Star: (ears droop as she sits down) It's kind of a long story really. As it turns out, I've been stuck here in this thing for most of my life. My aunt sealed me in it and told me it was to keep me safe. But I know she's keeping me prisoner for some dark purpose. A purpose meant to do harm to Equestria if she's ever successful. And for what? Because she had completely lost her temper over being replaced at her old job by Sunrise Blossom! That's why!

Luna: (eyes shrink in realisation) Oh no. You're not talking about who I think you're talking about, are you? (Begins panicking) PLEASE, tell me your aunt isn't who I think it is! I swear I'm gonna TOTALLY freak out about it if you tell me!

Silver Star: So, I take it that you know who Shadow Star is already?

Luna: SHADOW STAR'S YOUR AUNT?! (Begins freaking out) Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This is bad! This is really, REALLY bad! No wonder your last name is so familiar! (Begins flying around in circles in panic) What am I gonna tell Celestia?! How would SHE react to a pony as evil as Shadow Star being the aunt of a poor little helpless filly being kept inside a bottle for over...TWO AND A HALF YEARS?! With no food! No water! Starving to death! Dying of thirst! With nothing to do! Nopony to talk to! Nopony to share good conversations about their dreams with! Nopony to...(Suddenly stops) Hold on a minute. Something doesn't feel quite right here. I'm sorry. You say you've spent most of your life trapped here inside this bottle?

Silver Star: (confused) Um...yeah. That's what I said. Why?

Luna: (trying to wrap her head around this) So, if this is where you are right now in the waking world, then...why are you still trapped in here even in your dreams?

Silver Star: (still confused) Wait, you're being serious? This is all a dream?

Luna: Um...yeah? D-didn't I already say that?

Silver Star: No. You said you've just been recently given this ability to enter other ponies' dreams and comfort them in their time of need. So...does that imply that I'M dreaming right now?

Luna: Well...it should, shouldn't it? I mean, how else was I able to find you here just now?

Silver Star: But then, if what you say is true and I AM dreaming right now, then...why AM I still stuck in here?!

Luna: I don't know! I thought YOU'D know! It's YOUR dream! You should be able to control it! Not me!

Silver Star: (confused again) Wait, I can control my dreams?

Luna: Well...I would assume so. Probably.

Silver Star: And I always thought that dreams were always uncontrollable. (Pauses for a second) Wait a minute. Then, that means...(gasps in realisation) I can escape from here! (Embraces Luna into a rather tight hug) Oh, Princess Luna, you're a genius! If only you had managed to find me in my dreams and tell me all this before!

Luna: (having some breathing difficulties) I...already...told...you...I've...only...just...started...doing...this...could...you...PLEASE...let...go...of...me...NOW?!

Silver Star: Oh. Sure thing, Princess. (Lets go of her) Come on then! What are we waiting for? Time to bust on outta here! (Manages to somehow jump right through the glass as if she was a ghost) GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Lands on the ground with a loud thump) Oof!

Luna: Oh dear! (peers down) Silver? Silver Star? Are you alright down there? Say something!

Silver Star: (from the ground below) I'm alright, Luna! Besides, this is all a dream, remember? That didn't even hurt at all!

Luna: Well, if you're sure. (Teleports out of the bottle and to the ground below the podium where Silver Star now is) Okay then. So...you say that Shadow Star is your aunt?

Silver Star: (ears droop in sadness again) Yeah. She is. Hard to believe, I know. (Begins tearing up again) She killed my parents in a fit of rage shortly after Sunrise Blossom replaced her at the Apothecary, and I've been her prisoner in that bottle ever since.

Luna: (completely shocked) She KILLED your parents?!

Silver Star: (sniffs) Yeah. She did. I really don't know what they did to deserve such a cruel and unusual death. They weren't the ones who chose to replace my aunt with Sunrise. It was Mayor Mare's decision...from what my aunt told me. So, why she'd take her anger out on my parents by KILLING them like that is WAY beyond me!

Luna: B-b-but that's...just...just CRAZY!

Silver Star: Exactly! (Begins begging) Oh, please, Luna, if you can help stop my aunt from taking over Equestria, then, please stop her, please!

Luna: Do not fear, Silver Star. I will alert my sister, Princess Celestia, and we will find a way to stop Shadow Star and help you regain your freedom.

Silver Star: (confused once more) But...I'm already free now, right?

Luna: I mean when your awake. This is still nothing but a dream. Remember?

Silver Star: (now disappointed) Oh yeah. That's right. (Suddenly notices the air rippling) What the-?! What's going on?!

Luna: (begins noticing the rippling air herself) Ah. It would appear that you are now waking up, young Silver Star. Which means it's my cue to leave before I disappear into nothingness. Later! (Begins her retreat)

Silver Star: (now dismayed) Wait, WHAT?! I'm WAKING UP?! B-b-but I was actually starting to really enjoy this dream! I don't want to wake up just yet! I want to carry on being free from my prison! I don't want to end up back in that bottle! Luna, wait! Please, come back!

Luna: (as she continues to fly away) Do not fret, my little pony! For the day will come when you will be able to walk on real dirt once again! (Disappears with the dream once more)

* * *

Silver Star: (waking up with a gasp) Dark blue Princess?! (Looks all around for Luna only to realise that she had been dreaming) Oh, great. It was only a dream. (Sits back down with a sigh but then perks up again) Or WAS it? (Tries to flawlessly jump out of the bottle like in her dream) Alley-Oop! (Hits the side of the bottle head first) OW! Ooh, my head! Ah! That really hurt my head!

Shadow Star's Voice: (coming from some other room) Silver Star? Is that you? What are you doing in there?

Silver Star: (tries to come up with a good lie) Uhhhh...nothing, Auntie Shadow Star! Just...doing some...um...late night stretches. Yeah. That's it. Late night stretches. I could REALLY do with some nice long stretches right now.

Shadow Star's Voice: (still coming from some other room) You weren't trying to escape from that bottle, were you?

Silver Star: Um...(begins to sweat nervously)...no?

Shadow Star's Voice: (STILL coming from some other room) Well, you'd better NOT be! Because there WILL be consequences when I find you out of that bottle! Do I make myself clear?

Silver Star: (gulps) Y-y-yes, Auntie Shadow Star. C-c-crystal clear, Auntie Shadow Star.

Shadow Star's Voice: (STILL...you get the picture) Good. Now, go back to sleep like a good pony! Seriously, do you know how late it is right now?

Silver Star: (sits back down on her rump gloomily) Yes, Auntie Shadow Star. Sorry to disturb you, Auntie Shadow Star. Goodnight, Auntie Shadow Star. (Lets out another sigh) It WAS just all a dream. I've completley lost the ability to escape this prison like I had done. There really is no way out of here, is there? (Lays down on her back in despair) I just hope that Alicorn that visited my dream was real. (Closes her eyes and sadly droops back off to sleep)

* * *

A/N: I'm loving this! Especially with Silver Star realizing that Luna was right and that she could control her dream, allowing her to jump out of the bottle.

Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	13. Chapter 12: Deleted Scene 12

A/N: I really enjoy posting these deleted and/or alternate ending scenes! Onward!

* * *

The Wishing Stone: Alternate Ending (A Second Attempt At Turning Sad Endings Into Funnier Ones.)

(Yep. Same as the previous chapter. However, this is actually an idea that's been inside my brain ever since Dede42 first completed The Wishing Stone. And it's been all planned out in my brain for quite some time now. That and there's not much else to make a deleted scene out of other than this ending, so...here we go!)

* * *

*Speedy recap time! Rarity came across some kind of all-powerful wishing stone of some sort and wished for ponies to be more like her when it comes to fashion. The result? Everypony acting like Rarity. Only...meaner. How mean? Mean enough to actually become evil! Why? Because the all-powerful wishing stone is used for evil, dark purposes! Not good ones. Did Twilight and her gang of friends manage to solve the problem though? Yes. By finding and wishing on...ANOTHER all-powerful wishing stone used for GOOD purposes! Because...apparently, there are...TWO wishing stones...for...some reason. I don't know. It's Equestria. Things always make no sense to me. Anyway, things have returned back to normal and all in Ponyville is now calm. Though, I kind of miss Mayor Mare when she was possessed by the powers of the "Dark Wishing Rose" as Dede42 calls it. It kind of suited her. That and it got me thinking of Prince John because...hey, she's obsessed with money too. Okay, enough stalling for time like this! Back to the hideout!*

* * *

Random Choir From Nowhere: (singing to the tune of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Jingle) SHADOW STAR'S SUPER-SECRET HIDEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!

Shadow Star: (trying to watch everything that has just happened in her special mirror) Do you MIND?!

Random Choir From Nowhere: (whispering) Sorry.

Silver Star: (trying to find the source of the random choir...while still once more trapped inside that bottle) What the heck was that?

Shadow Star: (sighs) Nothing that concerns little brats like YOU, Silver Star! Just some ominous voices singing some kind of jingle.

Silver Star: (confused) "Jingle"? What's a "jingle"?

Shadow Star: (groans) Ugh! It's a short song about places ponies live in. Trust me, I practically hear Sunrise's Apothecary jingle from here almost ALL THE TIME!

Silver Star: A short song? You mean like a regular song? Songs that sound like this? (Clears her throat and demonstrates by singing rather off-key) My name is Silver Star! And I am here to say, I'm trapped inside this bottle almost every single day-ay-ay-ay!

Shadow Star: (growls) Yes, Silver Star. Songs that sound like that. And if you're going to sing in there, at least sing something that's actually WORTH singing about in my presence. And while you're at it, try singing in TUNE! Seriously, that sounded REALLY rather off-key.

Silver Star: (feeling very offended) Well, I'm sure I would've had a chance to take singing classes and get my cutie mark in singing had you not TRAPPED me in here for a LONG time!

Shadow Star: (groans in frustration) Ugh! Listen, young niece, I can promise you that one day, you WILL eventually leave this prison and do whatever it is you wanted to do for a living, but NOT today! Not tomorrow! Not the day after tomorrow! Or the day after that! OR the day after THAT! You will stay here until I decide when to free you! And if you don't like that, well, tough!

Silver Star: (sighs) I was afraid you were going to say that. (Sits back down on her rump gloomily again and begins singing again) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo-pony knows the trouble I've seen! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-pony knooooooooooooooooooooooooows my sorrow!

Shadow Star: (sarcastically) Oh, wonderful. Just wonderful. More off-key caterwauling. Great.

Silver Star: What? You said to sing something that was actually WORTH singing in your presence, did you not?

Shadow Star: Well, obviously, this particular song CLEARLY wasn't meant to be sang by little off-key sounding fillies like YOU.

Silver Star: (beginning to grow angry herself) Well, what song IS meant to be sang by fillies like me in your presence then?

Shadow Star: (goes back to organise some ingredients and items) I don't know. Keep going through a whole bunch of other songs and you'll find out soon enough.

Silver Star: Alright then. I WILL! (Clears her throat once more) OH, IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT'S A SMALL WORLD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFTER ALL! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT'S A SMALL WORLD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFTER...

Shadow Star: (interrupting) NO! Not THAT song for a start! ANYTHING but that one!

Silver Star: (begins pouting) Awww! Why not?

Shadow Star: Because...well, EVERYPONY hates that song! Including villains like me! That's why!

Silver Star: Oh. Okay then. Although, that only seems to raise more questions.

Shadow Star: Like what?

Silver Star: Like...why would that song even be hated by everypony in Equestria in the first place? Is there like...some sort of reason for it all?

Shadow Star: Pfft! Heck if I know, little one. And it's not like I'd actually care if I DID know the answer to that question anyway. All I know is that everypony hates that song and that's just all there is to it. End of story.

Silver Star: Hmph! Alright then. Have it YOUR way. I'll just sing something else then. (Clears the throat yet again) Um...Yankee Doodle went to town arriving on a pony...

Shadow Star: Okay. One, the name is Cranky Doodle. Two, he is a DONKEY and donkeys DON'T ride to town on ponies because that would be silly. And three, what kind of song even IS that?

Silver Star: (confused again) How do you the names of everypony in Ponyville, Auntie Shadow Star? Do you SPY on them or something? I wouldn't put it past you if you did.

Shadow Star: That's none of your beeswax! Now, pick a DIFFERENT song!

Silver Star: (tries again) Oh, Susanna, don't you cry for me...

Shadow Star: NEXT!

Silver Star: (bangs her hoof against the bottle as if she was hitting something with a hammer) I've been working on the railroad. All the livelong day...

Shadow Star: PASS!

Silver Star: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. Diddly diddly. There they are, a standing in a row...

Shadow Star: (sarcastically) Sure. Bring THAT song into this. Why not?

Silver Star: Rock-a-bye, baby...

Shadow Star: (finally losing her patience) Oh my Celestia! ENOUGH! Geez Louise! Where do you even GET these songs from, Silver Star?!

Silver Star: But you TOLD me to sing something! Didn't you?

Shadow Star: You know what? FORGET the singing! I'm not in the mood for ANY of it right now!

Silver Star: Why? What is it that's gotten you more riled up than usual THIS time?!

Shadow Star: Well, according to what I had seen through my special mirror I use to spy on the ponies I hate so much with a burning passion...

Silver Star: So, you DO spy on ponies then!

Shadow Star: Shut up! Look, the dark wish didn't spread beyond Ponyville like I had wanted it to, alright? That's why I'm angry.

Silver Star: Oh, phew! That's good.

Shadow Star: (glares at Silver Star) WHAT WAS THAT?!

Silver Star: (growing nervous and sweating again) Uhhhh...I mean...oh, what awful news to hear from you, my one and only aunt!

Shadow Star: Well, at least, I was able to obtain the rest of what I needed for my next plans to take over Equestria thanks to the distraction that the Dark Wishing Rose provided.

Silver Star: Uh oh. That's not good.

Shadow Star: (turns to glare at Silver Star again) WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Silver Star: (starts sweating nervously again) I...mean...(begins clapping her hooves)...bravo, Auntie Shadow Star! That's GREAT news to hear from you! Oh, I always knew you'd do it, dear old auntie! Bravo, bravo!

Shadow Star: (rolls her eyes) Alright, let's not get too excited here, young lady. There's ANOTHER reason why I'm madder than mad around here right now.

Silver Star: (gulps) And...that is?

Shadow Star: Well, apparently, the Princesses somehow KNEW that I was the one that had the Dark Wishing Rose with me! Now, how do you suppose anything like this could've happened? (Points a hoof in accusation) Nothing to do with YOU, was it, little one? You wouldn't know anything about this, would you?

Silver Star: (begins shaking herself silly) N-n-n-no, Auntie Shadow Star! Of c-c-course not, Auntie Shadow Star! Why would I know ANYTHING about that? I haven't had access to the outside world for the longest time because of you! So, I COULDN'T have anything to do with this! Honest!

Shadow Star: (not buying it for a second) Hmm. Well, it's getting pretty late. I'll have to organise all this stuff for my next plan tomorrow. This conversation and all this nonsensical singing has done nothing but give me a headache. I'm heading to bed for an early night. And I suggest that you should do the same thing if you want to stay out of trouble, young Silver Star.

Silver Star: (sighs) Yes, Auntie Shadow Star. (Curls up on the straw that's been serving as her bed as a Shadow Star goes to her own bed) I hope what Princess Luna has been telling me in my dreams is true. And that day will come when my aunt is stopped, and I will have my freedom. (Yawns) Some day. But not today. (Slowly closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep)

* * *

A/N: HAHAHAHAHA! This is great! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	14. Chapter 13: Deleted Scene 13

A/N: Ooh, this going to be interesting! Onward!

* * *

Wonderbolt Academy: Deleted Scene 1: Captain Spitfire's Bootcamp/Lightning Dust's True Story!

(That's right. We're doing the same thing we did with Trixie as it is never really explained at all in this show whether or not Lightning Dust is a villain or a showoff or just another misunderstood bully that does all that is wrong for reasons just like Babs Seed did. What's even more jarring is that when she returns in the Season 8 episode "The Washouts", even THEN, it's still not explained why Lightning Dust is so purposely reckless and always nearly killing off other ponies. Made even more jarring that she's much more worse here than she was in Season 3. Also, spoiler alert in case Dede42 hasn't properly watched all of Season 8 yet, but this time, Scootaloo's the one who nearly gets killed off by this pegasus. Yeah. MORE bad things happening to our poor pegasus friend. As if she wasn't unlucky enough already. Anyway, all that about the lack of Lightning Dust's reasons for all her wrongdoings in this show aside, don't expect anything great out of this one. There's a possible chance it might not be as good as the Trixie deleted scenes we've made in the past. Just saying. Anyway, onwards!)

* * *

*The big day has FINALLY come for Rainbow Dash! That's right. She just got a letter from the mailpony confirming that she's attending the Wonderbolt Academy and is now soaring through the clouds trying to find the very place she's needed at. The edge of a cliff! (Pauses) Yep. You ears are definitely working perfectly. That is definitely what I said. The edge of a cliff. Why? Because apparently, that's where the Wonderbolts chose to have their bootcamp built. For what reasons they chose a cliff of all dangerous places exactly? I...REALLY have no clue! Also, there's a paved runway on this cliff too. So...what? Is this also like some kind of airport in Equestria as well as a bootcamp or something? Because...there aren't any planes here in Equestria and...oh, wait. It's for the Wonderbolts themselves to land on when they finish flying. Okay, that makes more sense...I think.*

(Just thank Celestia every other building here is placed on top of clouds unlike everything else here because, wow! A cliff?! That's not a very safe place for anything at all! Not even an obstacle course! Also, anything else get this feeling that this bootcamp is actually located right on top of Winsome Falls? Does that explain the noticeable waterfalls coming out the other sides? So then...why have a bootcamp built right on top of a cliff all the way in Winsome Falls? As if the idea of having it built on any cliff in general wasn't confusing to me enough.)

Rainbow Dash: (grins as she sees the other Wonderbolts wearing reserve uniforms) Oh-ho-ho, yeah! This is gonna be sweet!

(Famous last words from somepony who will eventually regret saying that once they find out how much of a jerk The Wonderbolts can eventually be according to a certain Season 6 episode that is apparently hated by all...except me...for...some...reason. Okay, I'd better make one thing clear here for a brief minute or two. Look, I don't hate "Newbie Dash" like everyone else does, but even I feel that Rainbow Dash officially becoming a Wonderbolt was definitely a bad idea as it just resulted in everypony BULLYING Rainbow Dash by calling her that nickname. That and the episode itself was actually kind of boring for me. But then, I suppose that's Season 6 for you. Again, no offence intended to anyone in any way.)

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: One hour later...

*Inspection time! And here's the Wonderbolt Commander herself! Spitfire!*

(Can you be honest with me here for a quick moment again, online sister? Is it wrong that I actually kind of...don't like Spitfire at all that much? Because...again, while I don't really hate that Season 6 episode for the same reasons everyone else does, I do find Spitfire's anger problems and mean-spirited boss-like behavior towards everypony else a little too...well, mean-spirited really. Probably even more mean-spirited than Colonel Hathi. And he's not that mean-spirited to anyone at all. Made even more harder to tolerate when you see the way she tries to convince Scootaloo not to join The Washouts according to that Season 8 episode I mentioned already. And of course, due me not liking that season already, you can probably guess my reaction towards that part. But yeah. I don't hate Spitfire, but I also don't like her very much either. What about you though? What are your thoughts on Spitfire and do you think we should do something about her behavior in future deleted scenes? You know, give HER some kind of backstory too? Dede42: Doing a backstory on why Spitfire acts the way she does would be a good idea.)

Spitfire: ALRIGHT, LADIES! ATTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTION! (Everypony goes into attention stance)

Thunderlane: (whispering to Cloudchaser while keeping his stance) Psst! Cloudchaser!

Cloudchaser: (also keeping her stance as best as she can) Yeah? What?

Thunderlane: (still whispering) Is it just me or did Spitfire just refer to every single one of us as "ladies"? Aren't some of us stallions here?

Cloudchaser: (also whispering so no one else can hear) Yes. You ARE a stallion. (Looks at Bulk Biceps) Well, HE doesn't look like one. But yes. She DID call everyone here "ladies". I believe the only reason she did that was just to humilate and demean you.

Thunderlane: (STILL whispering) But...why would our own Wonderbolt Commander even DO such a thing like that?

Cloudchaser: (also still whispering) I don't know. I guess it's just a motivational tool that coaches use just to make them sound big or something.

Thunderlane: Oh.

(Oh, geez. A reference to a Spongebob episode that's kind of hard for me to enjoy due to the treatment his pet snail, Gary, gets throughout almost the whole thing. That episode in question would be "The Great Snail Race". It's on Dailymotion. Most Spongebob episodes usually are. Check it out for yourself and let me know what you think of it. Warning: pet abuse involved in it!)

Spitfire: (apparently hearing the whole conversation) SILENCE IN THE RANKS!

Thunderlane and Cloudchaser: EEP! (return to their stance without saying another word)

(Oh, finally! A reference to something that's actually worth referencing this time! Thank you, Jungle Book! Just...thank you!)

Spitfire: (inspects her team) Hmm. So, ya'll think you're all Wonderbolt material, don't ya?

All Recruits: (in perfect unison) Yes, ma'am!

Spitfire: (smirks) Think you got what it takes to be an elite flyer, huh?

All Recruits: (in perfect unison...again) Yes, ma'am!

Spitfire: Well, I've got news for every single one of you ladies! (Faces them with a scowl) You DON'T!

All Recruits: (all in shock) WHAT?!

Spitfire: HEY! Did I SAY you could break your stances?! (Everyone returns to their stances instantly) That's better. Anyway, if any of you had what it took to be an elite flyer, you'd probably already be a Wonderbolt! (Turns to Cloudchaser) YOU! CLOUDCHASER!

Cloudchaser: (gulps) Who? M-m-me? (Knees begin to shake)

Spitfire: Still think you're something special? HUH?! Do ya?!

Cloudchaser: (letting her nerves get the best of her) N-n-n-no, m-ma'am!

Spitfire: (smirks) Good. (Goes up to Bulk Biceps and inspects his wings) Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. Those wings are FAR too small. You think you're pretty hot stuff, don'tcha? (Bulk sinks down in fear) Also, what are you even DOING here? Aren't you supposed to be a gym pony or something?

Bulk Biceps: I thought the Corps would help me straighten out my life, sir!

Spitfire: (confused) The Corps?! What the-?! Bulk, this isn't the...(sighs) oh, well. Beggers can't be choosers. And that's "ma'am" to you by the way!

Bulk Biceps: YES, MA'AM!

(Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand another Spongebob reference. This time, a reference to a more tolerable episode. That's "Squilliam Returns" which is, you guessed it, also on Dailymotion.)

Rainbow Dash: (thinking in her head) THIS is how Spitfire treats ponies around here?! Seems a little TOO harsh if you ask me. Uh oh. She's coming this way! Don't lose it, Rainbow Dash. Just keep your stance and ignore whatever insult she decides to throw at you!

Spitfire: (goes up to Rainbow Dash) Well, well, well. What do we have over here, eh? Rainbow Dash? Ha! More like "Rainbow CRASH"! Why, you look like you're the WORST flyer in the WHOLE academy! I bet you'd probably quit after the first day, right?

Rainbow Dash: (trying to keep a straight face while her heart breaks at the same time) No, ma'am! I'd NEVER quit! EVER!

Spitfire: Ha! We'll just see about that, won't we? (Goes up to the last pegasus in line) And what about YOU, huh? Bet you couldn't fly past the first flagpole without getting winded!

Rainbow Dash: (now feeling sad and dejected while Spitfire isn't looking and whispering to herself as quietly as possible) "Rainbow Crash". The ONE nickname that I so despise because other bullies used to call me that back when I was just a little filly. (Sighs) Such an AWFUL fillyhood experience if I EVER had one. I just hope they won't be calling me that when I OFFICIALLY become a Wonderbolt. That would be MOST heartbreaking of all.

(Oh boy. Season 6 foreshadowing. Also, wouldn't it make MORE sense if they did everything in that episode in THIS episode instead? Because then, I feel that Spitfire calling Rainbow Dash by that nickname would probably be somewhat more tolerable to other fans because it would be happening in an EARLIER season and not in a LATER season...or something. I don't know. As understandable as it is, this Season 6 episode gets TOO MUCH hate. Dede42: I completely agree, online brother.)

Lightning Dust: (shaking her head at Spitfire) Just TRY me, ma'am!

Spitfire: I'm sorry. What was that?

Lightning Dust: Let me show you what I've got, ma'am!

Spitfire: (senses a challenge and smirks) Ah. So, you want a chance to prove yourself, huh?

Lightning Dust: (nods) Yes, ma'am!

Spitfire: Well then, now's your chance. Give me five hundred laps! ALL of you!

All Recruits (except Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash): Aww! Do we have to?

Spitfire: RIGHT NOW! (Blows the whistle)

All Recruits (except Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash): (freaking out) EEK! Yes, ma'am! (All take off into the air and begin doing the laps)

* * *

(In the cinema, Timon pauses the film and shakes his head.)

Timon: Jeez, I don't know which pegasus has a worse attitude, that Spitfire or Lightning Dust.

Pumbaa: I know, it's a tossup between the two.

Sunrise Blossom: (nods) Yes, especially with Spitfire calling Rainbow Dash that rude nickname.

Discord: (stifling a chuckle as best as he can) Although, as rude as it is, that nickname does kind of suit Rainbow Dash whenever she has accidents such as crash-landing. Though, I guess the only way she'd see it as a harmless nickname like I do is if she never had bullies in flight school calling her that first. Then, even SHE could have a good laugh at her own expense. (Continues chowing down on popcorn)

Sunrise Blossom: (considers this) That...actually never really occurred to me before until...just now, Discord. Hmm. Yes. Maybe at some point, I should ask Rainbow Dash what being called "Rainbow Crash" would be like if she never had bullies calling her that as an insult to begin with. I wonder if she would take the nickname differently than how she takes it now?

Pumbaa: We could always try time-travelling back to Rainbow Dash's past and make it so that the bullies leave her alone and see if THAT does anything.

Timon: Nah. That would never work. You saw what happened when Twilight, Spike and Starlight time-travelled back to that point in Dashie's life, didn't you?

Pumbaa: Oh yeah.

Discord: (still eating his popcorn) Who is this "Lightning Dust" pony anyway? What exactly did SHE do that was enough to make her hated by all of Equestria?

Sunrise Blossom: Only something that nearly KILLED us all!

Discord: (spits out his popcorn) She nearly KILLED you?!

Sunrise Blossom: Well...maybe unintentionally. Basically, she did some kind of stunt involving a tornado which resulted in our pink hot-air balloon getting torn apart when we on our way to give Rainbow Dash a care package from everypony and...let's just say that if Rainbow hadn't caught us in time...

Timon: Hey. You wouldn't have died. You're a toon. We're ALL toons! NOTHING can kill a TOON! Come on. Pumbaa and I have survived LOTS!

Pumbaa: (nods) Yeah.

Sunrise Blossom: But that still raises the question of why Mufasa and Scar ended up dying while everyone else seems to survive whatever nature or their lives have to throw at them.

Timon: Yeah. No one's EVER gonna figure that out. Oh, well. I guess that's the Circle of Life for you.

Pumbaa: What are you talking about, Timon? Mufasa and Scar aren't dead. I've seen them both sitting at tables at the House of Mouse.

Timon: Wait, what?!

Pumbaa: And if THAT wasn't confusing enough for me, I swear I thought I saw Simba and Nala as CUBS a few times!

Timon: Wait...WHAT?!

Discord: Totally not my doing.

Pumbaa: Why WOULD it be? We never even took you there.

(Yes. Apparently, according to a few episodes of House of Mouse, Mufasa and Scar ARE revealed to be alive and breathing while other times, Simba and Nala somehow unexplainably turn back into cubs. If you've taken notice of this before, online sister, what do you think caused both of those things? For that matter, what keeps making Iago constantly keep switching from being loyal to Jafar to being loyal to Aladdin like in the sequel and the TV show?)

Sunrise Blossom: Well, back on topic, after Rainbow Dash saved us from falling to our inevitable dooms, we...kind of got into a heated argument with Lightning Dust and I...may have shouted at her and saw her as a bully going out of her way to hurt others just to get what she wants. But now that I think about it, I guess maybe she didn't intend on having that tornado break apart our balloon on purpose after all.

Timon: Although, it doesn't really explain her recklessness and rudeness towards Rainbow Dash...unless she's only being a bully towards her and no one else. That would make sense.

Sunrise Blossom: But if that's the case, then it doesn't really seem to explain why she acted like she didn't care about what could've happened to us either. Unless she wasn't even paying any attention and didn't see what was happening, of course. That would probably explain it.

Timon: What is she anyway? A jinx suffering from bad luck or something? Or is there a reason for...everything that happens here?

Pumbaa: I imagine there probably is.

Discord: My goodness. EVERYONE has a reason for their wrongdoings around here, don't they? First Lulu, then Shadow Star, then me, then Trixie, then Babs Seed, then Trixie again immediately after that episode, then...uh...am I missing anybody else or is that it so far?

Sunrise Blossom: Do you think maybe there's also a reason why Spitfire is all nice and friendly to ponies at social gatherings like The Grand Galloping Gala but acts the complete opposite when she's being a Wonderbolt Commander?

Pumbaa: Uh, yeah, Timon. Do you think there's a reason behind Spitfire's attitude too?

Timon: Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. I don't think. I know.

Pumbaa: Well, what IS the reason then?

Timon: She obviously grew up watching things like The Jungle Book and wouldn't stop repeating the part with the elephants over and over again. Am I right? Huh? (Pauses)

Sunrise Blossom: Hmm. I don't think that's it, Timon. I guess the only way we'll ever be able to get the scoop from both Spitfire and Lightning Dust themselves is if they were here right now. (Looks at Discord) Discord, if you please?

Discord: (sighs and turns to the camera) I know what you viewers are probably thinking right now. And you're right. This IS starting to get a little cliche. (Snaps his talons causing Lightning Dust and Spitfire to suddenly appear)

Lightning Dust and Spitfire: (appear out of nowhere and land on each other with a rather loud thud) Whoa-OOF!

Discord: Well, here they are, Sunrise. You happy now?

Lightning Dust: (squashed underneath Spitfire) Hey! What's going on out here?! Who switched the lights off?! And...(struggles to get up) GAH! Whoever is squashed right on top of me, could they please GET OFF OF ME?!

Spitfire: (dazed) Ugh. Where am I? (Shakes the dizziness out of her head) Where the hay AM I?! (Notices Timon, Pumbaa, Sunrise and Discord all looking at her) Who are you? Who the hay are YOU?! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!

Discord: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand ponies freaking out the moment they realise where they are and who's looking at them. (Snaps his talons causing a pen and a clipboard to appear in his hands) That's another cliche to check off the list. (Checks that off the list)

Lightning Dust: (still squashed underneath Spitfire) Alright, whoever you are! That does it! You have exactly FIVE seconds to get off of me before I KICK you off of me!

Spitfire: (looking around) Who said that?! Was it one of YOU?! (Lightning Dust kicks her all the way up to the ceiling) YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOW!

Sunrise Blossom: (gasps) Spitfire!

Lightning Dust: (sits up and dusts herself off) And STAY off of me! That's what you get for landing on me like that in the first place, Captain Spitfire! I...(realises who she just kicked)...wait...Captain Spitfire? Is that...YOU?! (Now starting to blush in embarrassment) Oh...whoops.

Spitfire: (now stuck on top of the ceiling) LIGHTNING DUST?! Oh, I might have known YOU'D be the one who just kicked me like that! That just shows much of a BAD pony you still are even after all these years!

Lightning Dust: (taken aback) Hey! You watch your tone with me there, ma'am! I wouldn't have kicked you off of me like that if you hadn't LANDED on me in the FIRST place!

Spitfire: (now her turn to be taken aback) I couldn't help that! I didn't know that was going to happen! I was just napping in my office and then all of a sudden, poof! Something teleports me from there to here and you just so HAPPENED to be here at the EXACT same time as I was brought here! It's not like I was PLANNING on squashing you!

Lightning Dust: Knowing how much you still HATE my guts, ma'am, I feel like this is something you probably would've done to me anyway! After all, you always were a bossy boots towards everypony in the academy! It's like you secretly HATE us all! And I heard that you were a NICE pony to others according to when Rainbow Dash found you at the Gala! Well, what a great big lie THAT turned out to be!

Spitfire: I can't help how I treat ponies when I'm doing a job! OKAY?! And besides, you don't see other military ponies being all nice and friendly to whoever's working for them, do you?

Lightning Dust: Just face it, ma'am! Military ELEPHANTS are somewhat more friendlier than you!

Spitfire: (gasps) You take that back right now! I can too be nice to ponies when I want to be!

Lightning Dust: Well, judging by your tone, you don't sound like you want to be nice to ANYPONY right now!

Spitfire: (feeling her blood boil) Ooh! When I get down from here, I'll...I'll...do...SOMETHING to you! And THAT'S a promise! (Pauses) Uh...can someone actually get me down from here now?!

Discord: (sighs and snaps his talons again causing Spitfire to fall)

Spitfire: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Lands on Lightning Dust again) Oof!

Lightning Dust: (squashed again) OW! See?! You landed right on top of me AGAIN! And that time, it HAD to have been done on purpose!

Spitfire: (gets off of her quickly) It was NOT!

Lightning Dust: Was too!

Spitfire: Was NOT!

Lightning Dust: Was too!

Spitfire: Was NOT!

Lightning Dust: Was too!

Spitfire: WAS NOT!

Timon: (having had enough) Break it up, you two! Break it up! Geez, I swear the two of you are acting just like Pumbaa and me whenever WE get into a heated argument like that!

Lightning Dust: (confused) What's a "Pumbaa"?

Spitfire: (also confused) Who are YOU?!

Lightning Dust: (points to Discord) And who the hay is THAT?!

Spitfire: (also looking at Discord) Yeah. Who IS that? What is he supposed to be anyway? Is he some kind of...goat monster thing with...dragon fingers...and a lion's paw...a-and a snake's tail?

Lightning Dust: Hey! You! Goat-man! Yeah, YOU! Are you the one who brought us here? What even IS this place? And who's the mongoose and the thing with the tusks?

Timon: (feeling VERY offended) "Mongoose"?! Why, I oughta-

Spitfire: Also, is that Sunrise Blossom there with them? What's SHE doing here? Doesn't she know better than to hang out with strangers?

Lightning Dust: This coming from a pony whose team of Wonderbolts consists of nothing but strangers themselves!

Spitfire: (growls) WHY, YOU LITTLE...

Sunrise Blossom: (also having had enough) STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

Lightning Dust and Spitfire: (stop arguing and look at her in confusion) Huh?

Sunrise Blossom: (taking a few deep breaths) Look. There's a reason why we brought the both of you here to this cinema.

Spitfire: Wait, you mean you TOLD the old goat-man to magic us here?

Lightning Dust: (confused again) What's a "cinema"? Is that like a movie theatre or something?

Sunrise Blossom: No! No more talking! Now, listen. The reason you're now stuck here with us for a while is because we want to get some information out of you.

Spitfire: Information? What KIND of information?

Lightning Dust: Are you still sore at me for breaking your balloon when I did that stunt with the tornado? Because trust me, that was totally not intentional in ANY way!

Sunrise Blossom: Well then, what was with your attitude towards me right after Rainbow Dash saved us from falling all the way to the ground?

Lightning Dust: I didn't see all that happening! Okay? Look, if I had saw all that happening, I would've stopped the tornado and saved you too. But tornados are mostly always unstoppable once you start them up, so I just had to keep on with that stunt to prove I was better than Rainbow Dash whether I wanted to at that moment or not. Honest!

Sunrise Blossom: (calms down) Alright, Lightning Dust. I believe you.

Pumbaa: (confused) But...if what you said is true and what you did to Sunrise WAS unintentional, then...why were you trying to be better than Rainbow Dash and bullied HER most of the time?

Lightning Dust: Okay, firstly, I don't even know HOW or WHY you...strange wild animals somehow know about all this...

Sunrise Blossom: It's mostly because everything in Equestria has been filmed by invisible people holding cameras like how most people in other worlds make cartoons out of my two friends here.

Lightning Dust: Hey! No interrupting! Secondly, if what you say about cameras being all over Equestria filming everypony's lives is true, then not only am I going to tell you what compelled me to give Rainbow Dash a hard time, but I'll SHOW you what happened as I explain it.

Spitfire: Ha! Good luck with that! You don't even know how to use a remote or what button to press to display your backstory on that big movie theatre screen there!

Lightning Dust: (confused once more) Movie theatres have remotes? Wait, what's a "remote"?

Timon: (sighs) Here. (Passes Lightning Dust his remote)

Lightning Dust: (eyes the remote) Uh, how am I suppose to use that thing? I have hooves!

Sunrise Blossom: (rolls her eyes and magically places the remote in front of Lightning Dust) Just tap the green play button with your hoof.

Lightning Dust: Like this? (taps the button and the projector starts playing) Cool! Now for you to know why I act the way I do.

* * *

Lightning Dust: (voiceover)_ I come from a _long_ line of daredevil pegasus, who have amazed all of Equestia with our risk-taking skills and stunts for generations!_

*On the screen, you see various pegasus in bright flashy costumes doing highly dangerous and risky stunts to the amazed crowds below. On the sidelines, you see many fillies, including Lightning Dust, and she is clearly excited as she flutters just above the ground.*

Lightning Dust: (voiceover continues)_ To be one of the daredevil pegasus was a dream of my, for my father was one of the _greatest_ stunt pegasus ever! Not only did he did the daredevil stuff, but he also did stunt work for the movies as well. I wanted to be just like him, and when the time came to start trying us young fillies, I was excited and eager._

*Lightning Dust and the other fillies start their daredevil training, going through obstacle courses, pushing the limits, sometimes getting hurt, and yet they kept getting back up and trying again. A full year goes by, and soon all of the fillies, Lightning Dust included, have earned their cutie marks and are close to being ready to become official daredevil ponies.*

Lightning Dust: (voiceover resumes) _I was _super_ excited, for the upcoming show was going to be held at the Wonderbolt Academy, where we were going to show of what we could do for the Wonderbolts themselves! And I was certain __that when they could see what we could do by pushing the limits on our stunt work, that they would accept the daredevils into their academy…or so I thought._

*Lightning Dust and the fillies look around in awe amazement as they enter the Wonderbolts Academy training field for the first time, and they cheer loudly as several Wonderbolts fly overhead. The fillies' instructor guides them to the stands to join many other pegasus that are there for the show.*

Lightning Dust: This is _so_ exciting!

Pegasus Foal: Yeah! We're at the Wonderbolts Academy! This rocks!

Pegasus Filly: Ooh! I bet they'll be _really_ impress when they can see what us Daredevil ponies can do!

Lightning Dust: Yeah!

*General Flash, leader of the Wonderbolts, arrives and takes his seat in the elite stand with several Wonderbolt members, and the show starts with the grownup Daredevil pegasus doing their stunts first. This gets a mixture of reactions from the pegasus in the stands, and General Flash looks alarmed when one of the Daredevil pegasus crashes into the ground _hard_.*

Lightning Dust: (voiceover resumes)_ The __Daredevil pegasus preformed like _never_ before! To me, it was their best performance _yet_! But, little did I or any other Daredevil pegasus knew at the time, this wasn't impressing the Wonderbolts _at all.

*The first performance ends with two of the Daredevil pegasus getting seriously hurt, and that is when General Flash stands up with a disapproving expression on his face.*

General Flash: That's enough! Stop this at once!

Daredevil Leader: (surprised) But why? Our youngest members haven't gotten to perform yet. Don't you want to see them in action?

General Flash: No, not if it means seeing them get injured because you don't follow any safety rules when it comes to flying. I'm disappointed at your disregard for any safety for the members of your group, and safety is important with the Wonderbolts.

Daredevil Leader: (snorts) Safety? Safety? What a laugh. Safety doesn't allow you the freedom to do anything _extreme_, and that's important for us daredevils.

General Flash: Maybe for you and your fellow pegasus, but not for the Wonderbolts. Unless you're willing to teach your fillies and foals proper safety when it comes to your stunt work, then I must ask you all to leave.

*The Daredevil leader glowers and then sides, gestures to his fellow daredevil pegasus that it is time to go, and they all flew off. Many of them are disappointed, and this includes Lightning Dust.*

Lightning Dust: (voiceover) _This went from being one of the best days of my life to one of my worst, for I didn't even get a chance to show them what I could do as a daredevil pegasus! The Wonderbolts clearly didn't understand what it meant to be a daredevil pegasus, and I vowed that, one day, I would prove them all wrong._

* * *

Timon: (pauses the scene) And how'd you manage that then?

Lightning Dust: (confused for the fourth time in a row) What the-?! What happened?! Why did everything stop?! W-why'd it STOP?! Oh, Sweet Celestia! Everything's stopped moving and I don't know why!

Timon: (groans) Ugh! Because I pressed the "pause" button on one of my extra remotes! HELLO!

Lightning Dust: (does a double take) What the-?! You have MORE of those things?!

Timon: Well actually, this remote really belongs to Pumbaa, but I'm sharing his while you're using mine.

Lightning Dust: How the-?! W-why did you even pause what was going on here? Didn't you want to see more of my past?! Come on! There was more to my backstory than just THAT!

Timon: Well, in that case, you're more than welcome to just TELL us the rest of your backstory then. 'Cause this was actually just starting to get boring to sit through.

Lightning Dust: "BORING"?!

Pumbaa: Well, I wouldn't really say "boring". Although, I will admit that we are slowly starting to lose focus on what we thought this backstory was actually supposed to be about.

Timon: Exactly. I thought this was supposed to be all about what made you want to prove yourself to be better than Rainbow Dash at the academy. Not some sob-story about where you grew up and where your reckless behavior came from.

Lightning Dust: (feeling rather offended) Excuse me?!

Timon: I mean, what does any of this even prove anyway? It was already clear to everyone from the start that you were born to be a Daredevil Pegasus! This convoluted backstory so far is just telling us NOTHING!

Pumbaa: Although, it DOES teach us that apparently, EVERY Wonderbolt Captain before Spitfire was is just as strict and mean-spirited towards other ponies as she is nowadays.

Spitfire: (now her turn to feel rather offended) Hey!

Lightning Dust: AHA! You see? This only FURTHER proves my point about you, ma'am! Military elephants really ARE much more friendlier than Wonderbolt leaders!

Spitfire: Okay, I'm sorry. "Military elephants"?! Where do you even GET these kinds of things from?!

Discord: Speaking of which, I wonder what things would be like if military elephants like that Colonel Hathi fellow had what it takes to be a Wonderbolt Captain?

Timon, Pumbaa, Sunrise and Discord: (all in deep thought, trying to imagine that happening) Hmm.

*A thought bubble appears over everyone's heads showing Rainbow Dash, Lightning Dust, Thunderlane, Bulk Biceps and and everyone else gathered on the runway for inspection just like in the original episode. Except now, Spitfire has been replaced by Colonel Hathi from The Jungle Book. And of course, just like in the film, instead of focusing on his inspection, he's boring his recruits with one of his old stories instead.*

* * *

Colonel Hathi: And that, my fellow Wonderbolts, ends the story of how I earned my commission in the Maharaja's Fifth Pachyderm Brigade and recieved the Victory's Cross for bravery above and beyond the call of duty. Ha-ha! How this story ALWAYS takes me back. Back when discipline built character and...uh...you know, that sort of thing. So, what do you all think then? Hmm? (Sees everyone else, except Lightning Dust, fall fast asleep from boredom) Oh. I say.

Lightning Dust: Uh, sir? What does any of THIS have to do with being a Wonderbolt? And besides, if I had wanted to hear a long and boring story about a soldier achieving his long-life goal, I would've taken a history class in Kindergarten!

Colonel Hathi: (sputtering in anger) Are you saying I'm BORING?! Oh, this is TREASON! Sabotage! I'll have no-one calling me boring in MY bootcamp!

Lightning Dust: Academy.

Colonel Hathi: Whatever! Now, enough talking! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT FACE! (Everyone else wakes up almost immediately upon hearing their new "captain" shout at the top of his lungs) FORWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD MARCH!

Rainbow Dash: "March"?! I thought Wonderbolts were supposed to FLY! What kind of bootcamp do you think this is supposed to be anyway?

Lightning Dust: (corrects her) Academy.

Rainbow Dash: (rolls her eyes) Whatever.

Colonel Hathi: DON'T QUESTION ME! You shall do WHAT I say WHEN I say it! Is that CLEAR?!

Lightning Dust: Yes. I'm sure it WOULD be...if we were ELEPHANTS!

Colonel Hathi: Right! That's it! WINIFRED! Where ARE you?! There's somebody here that needs to be given the sack and I need to give it to her! Get over here and bring it to me! ON THE DOUBLE!

Winifred: (somewhere offscreen) Wow. Literal much, dear? I'm pretty certain that's not what the term "give someone the sack" is supposed to mean.

Colonel Hathi: (now confused) It's not? Oh. Well then, what DOES "give someone the sack" mean then?

Winifred: (still somewhere offscreen) It means you're firing them. I thought we discussed this subject a thousand times already.

Colonel Hathi: Oh yeah. That's right. Uh...we did. (Blushes at his mistake) Oops. Silly me. I...uh...forgot.

Lightning Dust: And you keep telling yourself that "elephants never forget".

Colonel Hathi: SHUT YOUR NOISE, YOU! Now, GET OUT of here!

* * *

*The thought bubble then disappears into thin air, bringing Timon, Pumbaa, Sunrise, Spitfire, Lightning Dust and Discord all back to reality.*

Sunrise Blossom: You know, somehow, I don't really see that working out so well if anybody got on Hathi's bad side by mistake.

Discord: Yeah, you're probably right. Well, so much for THAT then.

Spitfire: Ha! Looks like you're wrong about "military elephants" being more friendlier than I am after all!

Lightning Dust: Hey! Even if I AM wrong on THAT theory, you're still no better yourself when it comes to being a leader, ma'am!

Spitfire: Hey! I only act like I'm mean-spirited towards my recruits because I learned it from other Wonderbolt Captains growing up!

Timon: Uh, YEAH! We noticed! Don't think that scene with General Flash didn't already give that piece of information away, Captain Obvious!

Spitfire: (feeling rather offended again) HEY!

Timon: (turns to Lightning Dust) Now, Lightning Dust, focus! Is there a more SPECIFIC time in history where your hatred for Rainbow Dash began and you wanted to be better than her at everything? And before you answer that question, give us an answer that will ACTUALLY tell us something for once! Hmm?!

* * *

A/N: No offense taken, online brother, and this works out much better then what I had originally. I'll be leaving for my vacation tomorrow afternoon, I'll be safe, and I will see you all later. Hugs for days! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	15. Chapter 14: Deleted Scene 14

A/N: Yup, it's another revised deleted scene for Season 1. Onward!

* * *

Wonderbolt Academy: Deleted Scene 2: The Spongebob Episode "Waiting" But It's Re-enacted By Pinkie Pie and Friends!

(The following deleted scene focuses mostly on Pinkie Pie standing by the mailbox like she originally does in Wonderbolt Academy and will most likely contain quite a LOT of references to a certain Spongebob episode from Season 5. Admit it, you all knew something like this was going to happen eventually, didn't you? Try not to hate on it though as I'm well aware of the amount of toxic hatedom that Seasons 4-9 of Spongebob seem to suffer from for weird, confusing and even hypocritical reasons. And yes, before any of you ask, I do find Seasons 4, 5 and 6 really enjoyable to watch despite all that happens in those seasons. Though, I will say Season 7 was definitely the start of the show going downhill for me in my opinion. Mostly because the episodes from Seasons 7-8 weren't as funny as Seasons 4-6 were. And Seasons 9-12 are just way too WEIRD for my liking like how Season 1 is for me nowadays. Anyway, all that aside, while I do understand why a lot of people don't like post-movie Spongebob episodes, I respect your opinions but please don't waste your time calling me out just for liking episodes from Seasons 4-6. It's all I ask. That means you too, Drew. Just a friendly warning. Anyway, with that being said, let's begin!)

* * *

*Back in Ponyville, poor Pinkie Pie is seen standing outside of Sugarcube Corner and constantly checking her mailbox as if she was desperately waiting for a new toy. But she isn't waiting for a new toy though. She's waiting for a letter from Rainbow Dash. And by the looks of it, I think she's been standing there almost all morning. The poor thing. It's times like this where you wish you could just be there to comfort her when she really needs it, isn't it?*

Pinkie Pie: (checks her mailbox again, getting rather impatient) GRRRR! Come on, mailpony! Where ARE you?! (Checks it again) Ugh! Still nothing! (Sits on her rump, sighing) What is taking SO long?! Is it the mailpony's day off or something? If so, why TODAY of all days? (Angrily) Do they not realise I'm expecting a very important letter from Rainbow Dash here?! (Waves her forelegs around) WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MAILPONIES?! (Flops onto her back in exasperation, sighing again)

Apple Bloom: (offscreen) INCOMING!

Pinkie Pie: (sits up) Huh? (Gets hit in the face by a beach ball) OWIE! (Falls onto her back again) Oof! (Sits up again, rubbing her head in pain) Ohhhh...w-what hit me? (Shakes her head) W-what happened? (Sees Apple Bloom and Scootaloo) Oh, hey there, you two! Whatcha' doing?

Apple Bloom: (laughs nervously) Sorry about that, Pinkie Pie. Scootaloo and ah were playin' with this here beach ball and ah...guess ah kicked it a little too hard. (Blushes in embarrassment) Heh, heh. Sorry.

Scootaloo: This wouldn't have happened if you had just looked where you were kicking it, Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: (taken aback) Hey! It's not like ah didn't look where ah was kickin' on purpose, Scootaloo! It was an honest mistake! ANYPONY could've made one like that!

Scootaloo: Yeah, but they're not as clumsy as YOU are!

Apple Bloom: (gasps) You take that back! Ah am NOT clumsy!

Scootaloo: Are too.

Apple Bloom: Are NOT!

Scootaloo: Are too!

Apple Bloom: ARE NOT!

Scootaloo: Are TOO!

Apple Bloom: ARE NOT!

Applejack: (arrives on the scene) Alright, alright. Settle down, you too. That's enough arguing. (Turns to Pinkie Pie) Pinkie Pie, are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?

Pinkie Pie: (rubs her head again) Only a little bit, Applejack. But I think I'll be okay. Anyway, what's going on with you three?

Applejack: Oh, ah promised to take Apple Bloom and Scootaloo to the park to play ball with Sweetie Belle. It's been a while since they last did that together. It's lucky ah found this spare beach ball in the closet. Twilight burst the one they played with last time.

Scootaloo: Still wish I knew what was up with her that day. I swear she can REALLY creep us out sometimes.

Apple Bloom: (shudders at the memory) Don't remind me, Scootaloo! PLEASE, don't remind me!

Scootaloo: Anyway, what's up with you, Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: Oh, I'm waiting for the mailpony. I'm expecting a letter from Rainbow Dash. I want to be absolutely sure that she didn't forget to write to us after she left for the Wonderbolt Academy.

Applejack: Oh, Pinkie Pie, are you STILL worried about all that?

Apple Bloom: (confused) "Wonderbolt Academy"?

Scootaloo: (also confused) What the hay is that?

Applejack: The Wonderbolt Academy is a training academy for pegasi, like Rainbow Dash, who want to become Wonderbolts.

Scootaloo: Oh. Well, in that case, I hope all goes well for her.

Pinkie Pie: That's what I want to find out too! (Gasps) Hey, Scootaloo! You're a big fan of Rainbow Dash, aren't you? Why don't you and Apple Bloom stand here and wait for the mail with me?

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: (confused) Huh?

Applejack: Uh, Pinkie Pie? Ah'm not really sure if that's such a good idea.

Pinkie Pie: (ignoring Applejack) It'll be fun! (Grabs Apple Bloom and Scootaloo) You can stand over there and you can stand over there and then, I'll stand here and we can all be like "I'm waiting. I'm waiting. I'm waiting." just like Spongebob! Huh? What do you say?

Apple Bloom: (getting creeped out) A-a-Applejack? Pinkie's scaring me!

Applejack: Pinkie, put them down!

Pinkie Pie: Oh. Sure thing, Applejack. (Drops them onto the ground)

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Oof!

Applejack: Thank you. Now, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash hasn't even been gone twenty-four hours yet. The mail isn't going to show up that soon. Give her a chance to settle in first, alright? Come on now. Why don't ya'll come to the park with us? There's always room for one more.

Scootaloo: Yeah! We could all play ball together! Kids vs. grownups! It'll be so cool!

Applejack: And then after that, we could stop and pay Twilight and Sunrise a quick visit. Ah hear Princess Celestia's got them workin' on some new spells.

Pinkie Pie: New spells, huh? Sounds good to me! Okay then. Let's go! (Starts walking away from the mailbox) Park, here we... WAAAAAAAAIT A MINUTE! What if the mailpony comes while we're gone? (Clings onto the mailbox)

Apple Bloom: Uh, Pinkie Pie? What's wrong?

Pinkie Pie: If I leave, the mailpony might come and I might miss him. And if I'm not here when Rainbow Dash's letter arrives, I won't be able to read it right away. And if I don't read it right away, I won't be able to write back to her right away. And if I don't write back to her right away, she might think I didn't get her letter, and then she might worry it got lost. And if she's worrying about her letter, she'll be distracted. And if she's distracted, then she won't do well at the academy! And if she doesn't do well at the academy, then she'll get kicked out! And if she gets kicked out, they'll never let her be a Wonderbolt! And if she doesn't get to be a Wonderbolt, all her dreams will be crushed! And it will be all... my... fault! (Falls onto her back again with a thud)

Scootaloo: (looks at Apple Bloom) Did you understand any of that? Because I sure didn't.

Apple Bloom: Nope. Ah didn't understand a WORD she said!

Scootaloo: Me neither.

Applejack: (sighs) Ah think she's sayin' she's gonna be stickin' by the mailbox.

Pinkie Pie: (nodding eagerly) Yep!

Scootaloo: Aw, that's too bad. I was really looking forward to a game of ball with all of us at the park.

Apple Bloom: Yeah? Well, ah don't know about you, but ah think we should just get a move on. We mustn't keep Sweetie Belle waitin' any longer and ah don't think ah can take much more of this insanity.

Scootaloo: Agreed. (Runs off with Apple Bloom) See you, Pinkie Pie!

Apple Bloom: (running off with Scootaloo) Yeah! Bye, Pinkie Pie! Let me know when you're out of freaky town!

Scootaloo: (voice getting quieter as they run further away) Wow! Rude much?

Apple Bloom: (voice also getting quieter as they run further away) Ah can't help it, Scootaloo! Pinkie Pie was creeping me out!

Scootaloo: (now offscreen) That doesn't mean you should be rude to her about it!

Apple Bloom: (voice gets quieter) I don't mean to!

Scootaloo: (voice gets quieter) Even so, that was rude.

Applejack: (sighs) Ah'd better catch up with 'em. See ya'll later, Pinkie Pie. (Walks away while Pinkie goes back to opening and closing the mailbox lid repeatedly)

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: Day Two...

*Well, it's the next day and Pinkie Pie is STILL waiting by the mailbox. Her normally poofy pink mane has now started to become frazzled just Twilight Sparkle's mane did in "Lesson Zero".*

Pinkie Pie: (checks her mailbox again) Nope. Still nothing. (Sighs) Get a hold of yourself, Pinkie Pie. You just have to stay focused. Besides, it's only been one day. I'm sure Rainbow Dash has been given enough time to settle in long enough to write a letter to us. (Laughs nervously) R-right? (Quickly checks her mailbox again) Just checking! Just checking.

*Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom walk up to Pinkie Pie, for they are worry about her, and they are also wanting to show her some of the new spells that they got from Princess Celestia.*

Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Pinkie Pie, we got some new spells to show you.

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah, we just got these spells from Princess Celestia, and I thought that you would like to-

Pinkie Pie: (screams and tackles them to the ground so that they land on their backs with her on top of them) I don't have time for spells! I need to be here when the letter from Rainbow Dash shows up! So not now, you guys! I'm busy! (she climbs off and goes back to the mailbox.)

Sunrise Blossom: (tearing up) Y-y-you...flipped...me! (Stands back up, brushes herself off and runs back to the Apothecary, crying)

Twilight Sparkle: (stands back up) Sunrise, wait! (Turns to Pinkie Pie) Pinkie, what the heck was THAT for?!

Pinkie Pie: I know, I know. I'm sorry, Twilight. Really, I am. I'm just...(sighs) REALLY desperate for the mail to get here. Rainbow Dash still hasn't written back to us yet.

Twilight Sparkle: Aw, Pinkie, I can understand that. But you can't let it get to you like this. I mean, just look what you did to poor Sunrise. You upset her! Look, at least come with me to apologise to her?

Pinkie Pie: I would if I wasn't so worried about the possibility that the mailpony might drop by while I'm gone! I'm sorry, Twilight. But I just...(clings onto the mailbox again) CAN'T!

Twilight Sparkle: (sighs) Alright then. Suit yourself. I'll go apologise to Sunrise on your behalf. (Starts walking away) You know, Pinkie Pie, you've been standing by this mailbox for a really, really long time. We're all really worried about you.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, you are, huh?

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Listen, if you ever want to do something with us to help take your mind off of things and make you feel better, you know where to find us, right?

Pinkie Pie: Uh...right!

Twilight Sparkle: Okay. See you later, Pinkie Pie. (Walks off to the Apothecary)

Pinkie Pie: Oh, yeah, uh...bye, Twilight! (Waves at her for a few seconds before sighing) What am I going to do? Okay, Pinkie Pie, remain calm! I'm sure the mail will be along here any minute now. As soon as it gets here, you can read it, write back to Rainbow, and then leave and do something else with your friends. Piece of cake, right? I mean, it's not like you're gonna be stuck here waiting for the mail for the rest of the day just like yesterday. (Gulps) R-right?

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: Day Three...

*Oh boy. Looks like the inevitable has happened. Yep. Another day has passed and poor old Pinkie Pie STILL hasn't moved from that one spot. Now, her mane is even MORE disheveled than it was before. Not only that, but now, she's become sleep-deprived just like Applejack was back in "Applebuck Season". I guess Rainbow Dash REALLY doesn't feel like writing a letter to her friends for some reason. Well, that's unless something's keeping her from doing so at the academy. But the question is, what?*

Pinkie Pie: (fast asleep, snoring) No! No, no, no, no, no! (Wakes up, screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Pants) R-Rainbow Dash?! (Looks all around for her) R-Rainbow?! (Sees the mailbox and sighs in relief) Oh, phew! It was only a dream. (Starts getting frustrated) A really AWFUL dream! (Shakes her head and rolls around on the ground) Get out of my head, nightmare! (She then sits up and stares at the mailbox.)

*As Pinkie checks the empty mailbox yet again, her friends watch from a nearby alleyway helplessly, growing more and more concerned for their pink friend.*

Rarity: (whispering) She's STILL at it!

Fluttershy: (sadly) Oh, poor Pinkie. I just wish there was a way we could help her feel better. But what can we do?

Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. Maybe it's time we all go talk to Pinkie Pie. I have a feeling it may take all of us to help her snap out of it. Come on. (Everyone follows her out of the alleyway.)

Pinkie Pie: (yawns) So...tired. (Stomach growls) Tummy...rumbling. (Eyes twitch) Sanity...slipping. (Tries to perk up) But... must wait... for letter. (Laughs maniacally) I is weird.

Twilight Sparkle: (clears her throat) Uh...Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie Pie: (loses it, screaming hysterically) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! WHAT DO YOU ALL WANT?! Can't you see that I am in the middle of doing something VERY important here?! (Breathes heavily before briefly checking her mailbox again) This had BETTER be GOOD!

Sunrise Blossom: (whips up a quick calming potion) Pinkie, drink this!

Pinkie Pie: (drinks the potion, calms down enough to realize what she is doing, and breaks down crying) Oh, that STUPID letter! (Covers her face with her front hooves, still crying) I've done nothing but waste my whole entire life waiting for it! (Continues her crying)

Applejack: Ah'm pretty certain it's only been like three days.

Pinkie Pie: (ignoring Applejack) I creeped out Apple Bloom and I flipped Twilight and Sunrise, and now, I'm DEFINITELY certain that Rainbow Dash won't remember our names or our faces anymore! (Does an impression) "Pinkie Pie? I've never heard of a Pinkie Pie! Who is Pinkie Pie?" (Continues her crying)

Twilight Sparkle: (hugs Pinkie Pie) There, there, Pinkie Pie. It's okay. I'm sure Rainbow Dash still remembers our faces and who we are. Tell you what, why don't YOU send her a letter first? Will that make you feel any better?

Pinkie Pie: (sniffs and dries her eyes) I-it...m-might. (Gasps, perking up) Wait! I just got an even BETTER idea! How about we all send Rainbow Dash a care package instead?

Twilight Sparkle: (confused) A care package?

Sunrise Blossom: Oh, I think that's a wonderful idea, Pinkie Pie. And we can all help put it together. Right, girls?

Fluttershy: Oh yes, I would love to help with that.

Rarity: Oh that's a _grand_ idea!

Applejack: A care package is a great idea!

Pinkie Pie: (beaming) Then, it's settled! A care package it is! We'll send it through the mail! (Suddenly freezes with a panicked expression on her face) WAIT! Ah! That won't work at all!

Applejack: Why not?

Pinkie Pie: Because what if the package gets lost in the mail? What if somepony else gets the package by accident and then she remembers us instead of Rainbow Dash and then she becomes our new friend? And then the real Rainbow Dash won't ever know that she used to have friends and she forgot them! (She falls on her back and moans.)

Fluttershy: (only understanding half of what Pinkie just said) Um...what?

Pinkie Pie: (sits back up) I've got it! We'll deliver the care package to Rainbow Dash in person!

Rarity: I wouldn't mind a little trip.

Sunrise Blossom: (nods) A trip does sound fun.

Applejack: (also nods) Count me in!

Fluttershy: Me too.

Pinkie Pie: Me six! But don't be upset if she doesn't recognize you at first. It may take a while for her to get her memory back.

*Pinkie Pie's friends all smile at her in response, and she giggles.*

* * *

A/N: This deleted scene is done! Yay! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	16. Chapter 15: Deleted Scene 15

A/N: Yup! It's time for another deleted scene for Season 3, folks! Onward!

* * *

Apple Family Reunion: Deleted Scene 1: Scootaloo's Very First Apple Family Reunion!/Preparation and Memories With The Apples!

(Better remind everyone that the following deleted scenes of this episode are a continuation of the deleted scenes of Sleepless in Ponyville where Scootaloo chooses to live a new life with the Apple Family after a rather traumatic turn of events unintentionally caused by Rainbow Dash during their camping trip. So, in case anyone is new here or hasn't read through those deleted scenes yet, be sure check them out first. They're about six chapters before this one. Trust me, it'll explain a lot of things. So, without further ado, let's get right into this new deleted scene, shall we? Enjoy!)

* * *

*'Twas the morning before the day of a big reunion with the Apple Family and all through Sweet Apple Acres, not a creature was stirring. Not even a...oh, you know what? Forget it. Nothing rhymes with family. Why do I even bother trying to rhyme in the first place? Speaking of family, it looks like it's going to be Scootaloo's very first time experiencing a big event such as a family reunion of other members of the Apple Family scattered throughout Equestria. It might be a bit overwhelming for her at first. After all, it hasn't really been that long since she first moved in with the Apple Family. It's only been a few weeks since then. Still, let's hope nothing goes horribly wrong on the day of the reunion tomorrow. For now, let's drop by the barn and see how our favourite little pegasus has been settling in lately. Through the window we go!*

* * *

*Inside Apple Bloom's bedroom, she and Scootaloo are seen sleeping peacefully together here. Apple Bloom giggles in her sleep as she dreams about harvesting all sorts of candy treats from the trees while Scootaloo dreams of flying all around Ponyville with big awesome wings. Just then, a rooster crows in the background.*

Apple Bloom: (wakes up with an excited gasp) Scootaloo, wake up! (Pokes Scootaloo several times) Wake up, wake up! Ah just had the most WONDERFUL dream last night!

Scootaloo: (sleepily wakes up) Applesauce...huh? Oh, it's morning?

Apple Bloom: (jumps out of bed and rushes to her calendar) And it's finally gonna come true tomorrow! Sorry about this, calendar. (Rips off yesterday's page) Because today's the day we prepare for your very first Apple Family reunion with us tomorrow! Gosh, ah can't believe it's been almost one hundred moons since our last family reunion! Ah can still remember it as if it all happened yesterday! But then, that's mostly because Granny Smith hasn't stopped talkin' about it since then.

Scootaloo: (sleepily gets out of bed, yawning) Yeah. Um, I've been meaning to talk to you about that, Apple Bloom. Um, what IS an Apple Family reunion anyway?

Apple Bloom: (gasps) You don't know?!

Scootaloo: Um...no?

Apple Bloom: Man, have you been missin' out? It's only one of the GREATEST occasions where members of our family come 'round for a visit and do all sorts of fun things together! It's like havin' a party with Pinkie Pie but it goes on for the whole day!

Scootaloo: (yawns again) A whole DAY?!

Apple Bloom: Yeah!

Scootaloo: Gosh, Apple Bloom, I don't know about all that. Waking up at this time of the morning every day of the week to do chores around here is tiring enough for me as it is. But the way you're describing this reunion makes it sound like it's going to be a whole lot of work to prepare for and that's going to make things even MORE tiring for me! (Yawns again) I'm not sure if I'll even be awake enough to take part in it once everything's all set.

Apple Bloom: Nonsense! This is going to be the time of your life, Scootaloo! After all, this is your very first time taking part in somethin' as extraordinary as this! What could be more exciting? Ooh! Let's go wake up the rest of the family! We have so much to get done today! We have to be sure your very first Apple Family reunion will be the best Apple Family reunion ever! Come on! (Rushes out of her room in excitement)

Scootaloo: (yawns again) Coming. (Sleepily follows Apple Bloom to Applejack's room)

* * *

*Meanwhile in Applejack's room, it looks as if Applejack is still fast asleep in her bed, snoring peacefully and cutely as usual. But she won't be asleep for much longer as Apple Bloom suddenly rushes straight into the room and starts jumping on her sister's bed to wake her up. Scootaloo walks in, still yawning.*

Apple Bloom: (jumps up and down on the bed in excitement) Wake up, Applejack! Time to get up!

Applejack: (wakes up with a snort) Wha-?! (Gets bounced out of bed) Whoa! (Lands on the floor) Oof! Alright, Apple Bloom, I'm up, I'm up! (Does a big stretch and yawns)

Apple Bloom: (bounces off the bed and bounces around the room) Yay! Time to get ready for tomorrow's Apple Family reunion!

Applejack: (chuckles and gets up) Yup, it's that time again. (Looks over at Scootaloo) Hey there, Scoot. Ready to help out with one of the most biggest events to ever happen here at Sweet Apple Acres?

Scootaloo: (shrugs) I guess. I don't see what's so special about it though. I mean, why is it such a big deal anyway?

Applejack: (laughs and collects her hat) You'll find out soon enough, Scootaloo. Ah can't exactly tell you the exact origin of it all though as ah can hardly remember how this became a yearly thing in the first place. But what ah can tell ya is that this is one of the few times when the other branches of the Apple Family can all get together for one big day of seein' each other, gettin' caught up on what's been goin' on in each pony's life, and just havin' plain old fun. (She then winks) And there's gonna be some really cool games too.

Scootaloo: (perks up) Games? Really?

Applejack: (nods) Yup. Ah'll tell you some more about it later. Come on, it's time for some eatin'. And then, we've gotta get ourselves ready for the big day tomorrow.

*Scootaloo hurries out the door, eager for breakfast and to hear more about the reunion, especially the cool games.*

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator With The French Accent: A few hours later...

*Well, a few hours have passed here at Sweet Apple Acres. So many hours in fact, that the sun is already starting to set. By this time, all the Apples and Scootaloo have just finished getting all the invites together, along with some supplies from the barn. Now, they sit down together by the kitchen table taking another look at who will be showing up to the reunion while Big Mac brings in another load of invites by way of the wheelbarrow.*

Granny Smith: Whooeee! Looks like the family's grown tenfold since the last reunion! I'm gonna be busier than a worm in a rotten tomater tryin' to get everythin' ready!

Scootaloo: Gee, Applejack, I never realised how many ponies you have here in your family. You sure all these invites haven't come from just one pony who's had a run-in with the Mirror Pool like Pinkie Pie had that one time? I mean, I'm no expert on families because I...didn't use to have one, but I'm pretty sure most ponies around here don't normally have THIS amount of family members.

Applejack: I guess that is true about most families, but there's a really good reason why we Apples have so many family members that live all over Equestria.

Scootalo: (looks eager) Really, do tell!

Applejack: (laughs) Alright, now the reason for the Apple Family bein' as big as it is, it's because the first Apples that came to live in Equestria so long ago consisted of just the parents, one son and one daughter. See, they settled down in what would become known as the Hollow Shades, and they were the first ponies to live in that place. Eventually, other ponies moved into the area and by the time Granny Smith and our grandponies moved to what would one day be Ponyville some years later, nearly every part of Equestria had a branch of the Apple Family livin' there. Of course, we also have our Oranges family in Manehatten, but that's a story for another time.

Scootaloo: Yeah, you kind of already told me and Apple Bloom that story when she asked you how you got your cutie mark.

Applejack: (confused) Ah did? Huh. Who knew?

Apple Bloom: So Granny, would you like us to help you out?

Granny Smith: (smiles) Oh, I sure would appreciate that. Granny's a little rustier in the giddy-up since the last time the Apples all got together.

Applejack: You may be a tad old, Granny, but you're still as feisty and full of spark as ever-

Granny Smith: (interrupting) Who you callin' "OLD"?!

Applejack: EEK! (Sweats nervously) Uh...a-ah just meant...(stammers, thinks quickly) Um...why don't you let me take over puttin' the reunion together this time 'round? Then, all you need to worry about is enjoyin' yourself.

Granny Smith: Hmm. Alright, young'un, you've got yourself a deal. You're in charge.

Applejack: (salutes) Yes, ma'am! Ah won't let you down, Granny! You just tell me what the reunion needs and ah'll take care of the rest!

Granny Smith: Oh, I'll do better than TELL you what the reunion'll need. I'll SHOW ya!

Scootaloo: Really? Cool! Can't wait! Can't wait! Can't wait!

*Scootaloo eagerly follows the Apples into the living room to see what a Apple Family Reunion is like, and she's super excited to find out what she can do to help with the first reunion with her new family.*

* * *

*Going to the living room, Granny Smith sits down on the couch with her granddaughters and Scootaloo, showing them a whole bookshelf filled with scrapbooks that have photos of previous Apple Family reunions.*

Scootaloo: (jaw drops) Whoa! Now, THAT is a LOT of scrapbooks! Cool!

Granny Smith: (grabs a scrapbook) Darn tootin', it is! We took pictures of every reunion. Now, you'll be able to see what they were all like a long time ago. It'll give you a few hints on what tomorrow's gonna be like. (Opens the scrapbook) Ah, memories. How these pictures always take me back.

Apple Bloom: (peering at one of the photos, pointing to a pony) Hey, who's that?

Scootaloo: Yeah, who IS that?

Granny Smith: Why, that would be Great-Great-Auntie Applesauce when she was about the same age as the two of you young'uns. Now, she used to go by some other name, but everypony started callin' her Applesauce after half her teeth fell out when she was makin' apple jam. Yeah. Never did find them teeth in all those jars.

Scootaloo: (weirded out) Uh...that's very interesting there, Granny. But...um, did we REALLY need to know that?

Apple Bloom: (turns the page, recognizing her grandmother in the next photo) Hey! That's you, Granny!

Granny Smith: Sure is. Apple Family's been workin' on that same old quilt ever since our first reunion. It's just too bad nopony told me how to knot the end of the thread though.

Scootaloo: (sees the picture, trying to stifle a giggle) Boy, if only Rarity was there to help you out with that quilt back then, Granny. (Bursts into laughter with Apple Bloom)

Granny Smith: (chuckles) Yeah. If only that was so, Scootaloo.

Applejack: (muttering to herself) Okay, so I'll need to get some new quiltin' materials, fabric, needles, thread... You've really been workin' on that same quilt since the first reunion, Granny?

Granny Smith: (nods) Sure have. I don't think we're ever gonna finish that doggone thing!

Apple Bloom: (peers at the photos, pointing to one where some of the ponies are cooking) Hey, what's goin' on here?

Granny Smith: That's the cooking of the apple fritters, which is always a fun treat to have. I remember how Applejack managed to steal an entire plateful of apple fritters and ate them all before anyone figured it out.

* * *

Flashback:

*Three-year-old Applejack sneaks up to the table that the plates of apple fritters is on, climbs onto the bench, looks around at the other ponies, who chat away as they make and cook more apple fritters, and she grabs a plate full of hot and fresh apple fritters, runs off with it. She hides behind the barn and snacks on the apple fritters, giggling the whole time.*

* * *

Applejack: (only half-listening, focused more on what she would need to get for the apple fritters instead) Better get twice as much honey and flour, then... fifty more buckets of apples... more oil... wood for the fire...

Scootaloo: Uh, Applejack? Are you even paying attention right now?

Granny Smith: Ah, don't mind her, Scoot. She's probably just too embarrassed by her younger self. Not that I blame her for it though. I was...heh, kind of a food stealer as a toddler myself back in the day. It was just as embarrassing then as it is right now. But then, I suppose that's youngsters for you. (Looks back at the book, smiling at a different photo) Well, stick an apple in my mouth and roast my rump! This one sure brings back good memories! Hey, Apple Bloom, y'know how Babs Seed is your favourite cousin?

Apple Bloom: (nods) That's right.

Scootaloo: Ugh! How can we forget?

Granny Smith: Well, Apple Rose is mine! The two of us entered the seven-legged race every reunion! (Chuckles) Never won a single one of them races though.

Applejack: (hops off the couch and begins pacing, still half-listening and muttering to herself) Races. We'll need cloth ties, a finish line... Not much to a seven-legged race, is there? Hmm.

Scootaloo: Seriously, Applejack, are you even listening to what your granny's been saying just now?

Granny Smith: Oh, and of course, we can't forget to take the big family photo! Just lookie here, young'uns! We always used to snap a photo in front of the barn at the end of every reunion! It lets us see how much our family's grown!

Applejack: (still only half-listening because otherwise, there would be no conflict later) Photo in front of the barn. Got it.

Apple Bloom: (impressed) Gee, Granny, you sure do have some great memories of these here reunions, don'tcha?

Granny Smith: Indeedy! And I'm lookin' forward to makin' more at this one! Oh, I'm sure everypony is, and I do mean everypony! We got our newest family member here along with the rest of the whole family together this time 'round! Who knows if they'll all be able to make the next one?

Applejack: (goes to the front door and stares out into the night sky as two shooting stars shoot across side-by-side) Not the WHOLE family together, Granny. (Sighs sadly) Not the whole family together. (Tears up a bit)

Scootaloo: (stands next to Applejack, concerned) Applejack, is everything okay? Why do you look so sad? And...what are you even looking at out there anyway?

Applejack: (sighs) Thinking about Mom and Dad, Scootaloo. They will forever be missed.

Scootaloo: Oh yeah. That. Apple Bloom told me a bit about that actually. I'm really sorry that happened to you.

Applejack: So am I, Scootaloo. (Sniffs and dries her eyes) So am I. (Lets out another sigh) Ah sure do wonder what they get up to whenever they shoot across the sky and go by our home like that.

Scootaloo: You and me both, AJ. You and me both.

* * *

*We cut to outside Sweet Apple Acres where we see that the two shooting stars that Applejack believes are spirits of her "late" parents are actually in fact Applejack's parents alive and well, wearing outfits similar to what parachutists or daredevils are normally seen wearing and shooting across the night skies wearing jetpacks on their backs. Apparently, like Sweetie Belle's parents, they went on a vacation to some old retirement home on a island somewhere where most old ponies go and...well, I guess what with all the fun activities there like zip-lining, parachuting and...whatever old folks enjoy over there, they got used to the place pretty quickly and never left the place. Unfortunately, unlike Sweetie Belle's parents, they never told their young ones where they were going, why they were going and how long they'd be gone for, and thus, the assumption that Applejack's parents had somehow died began.*

Bright Mac: (shooting across the sky in a jetpack) WOOHOO! YEAH! RIDE 'EM, COWBOY! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN! WOO! Man, I should've gone into retirement a long time ago! This is AWESOME!

Pear Butter: (also shooting across the sky in a jetpack) Uh, Bright Mac? We DID go into retirement a long time ago! Not long after we found and adopted Apple Bloom from what I can remember! (Spots the farm) Oh, speaking of which, look down there! It looks like we're flying above the farm now!

Bright Mac: (looks down) Oh, wow! So we are! HELLO, DOWN THERE!

Pear Butter: SHHH! BRIGHT MAC! QUIET! YOU'RE GONNA WAKE SOMEPONY!

Vinyl Scratch: (calling from somewhere across the other side of Ponyville) OH MY CELESTIA! CAN'T A DJ CATCH SOME Z'S IN PEACE?! IF I'VE TOLD YOU ONCE, I'VE TOLD YOU A DOZEN TIMES ALREADY, JUST SHUT UP OVER THERE! OKAY?!

Bright Mac: Uh...SORRY!

Pear Butter: (looks down at the farm again, sighing) You want to know something, Bright Mac? I really miss our old farm. And our kids too. You know, we should really consider dropping by for visits sometimes. It's been ages since we last saw them before we departed to that "Super Happy Magical Fun Fun Retirement Home For Elders". With the both of us gone for so long, ponies are probably starting to think that we might be dead or that our children are orphans or something. (Gasps) What if they've already jumped to those conclusions? What if our kids think we're dead? They must be absolutely DEVASTATED! Especially Apple Bloom! We never even got to spend any proper time with her before we moved out! (Starts to freak out) What if because of how many years have gone by since then, they've completely FORGOTTEN ever having a loving mother and father looking after them?! What if they don't remember us at all?! What if... What if...?!

Bright Mac: (scoffs) Oh, come on, Pear! Don't be so ridiculous! They're our kids! They'll all know we're still alive and well! After all, you took the time to tell them where we were going and why we thought it best to let them live by themselves and go into retirement and how long we'd be gone for, right? They'll be fine! And probably a little jealous too considering all the fun we've been having over there! (Does a loop-the-loop) WOOHOO! Man, I love these jetpacks!

Pear Butter: (calms down) I suppose you might be right, Bright Mac. But...(realises something) Wait a minute. I told them? Uh...Mac, not to sound strange or anything, but I thought YOU were going to tell them where we were going and what we would be doing and how long we'd be at our retirement home for.

Bright Mac: Really? Huh. That's odd. Because if my memory serves me correctly, I thought YOU were in charge of telling our kids what we thought would be best for everypony. Did you not tell them?

Pear Butter: (starting to worry again) No. I thought YOU would be the one to tell them.

Bright Mac: Well, if I did, I certainly don't remember doing it.

(Yeah. I've got nothing else right now. But you probably already know what to put here. Pear Butter freaking out again and getting all emotional over how her fears of how the Apple Family have been feeling all this time could be true and Bright Mac trying to comfort her and promise to make things right at some point until the both of them are out of sight.)

(That's right. We just referenced yet ANOTHER fan-comic out there where the shooting stars that go by Sweet Apple Acres are actually Applejack's parents alive and breathing and doing something fun. In fact, I don't think you're going to believe this, but in the comic we just referenced here, Applejack's parents are Wonderbolts! Yeah. No joke. Check the comic out for yourself if you can find it anywhere. I think it's called "Apple-Bolts" or something like that. Also, did you REALLY think we would kill off Applejack's parents in this universe like most others do? Come on. I may be insistent on keeping the whole Scootaloo orphan thing going but we're not THAT heartless.)

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not getting this up sooner, been busy with real life. Anyway, I put in a different flashback for little Applejack. Hugs for days! R&R everyone!


End file.
